Revenge of the Warchief
by RECsi88
Summary: A peace between the Alliance and the Horde has been reached during the 18 months following the Siege of Ogrimmar until the Banshee Queen's daughter is kidnapped by a enemy they believed to have been imprisoned forever, this ignites a great war between the past and the present and the fate of everyone lies with one. *Goes into Warlords of Draenor storyline somewhat*
1. The Return

**Alright my dear beloved fans, this is the long-antispated sequel to Out for Revenge, this is going to be a nice long story so stay with me, its going to be a great one hopefully. **

**Anyway, this story kind of goes into the Warlords of Draenor storyline, where Garrosh breaks out of the Pandaren prison and goes back in time to Draenor before the orcs ever drank the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth, but in this case Garrosh's prison is the runeblade Frostmourne.**

**Lets hope you all enjoy this, please leave your reviews!**

* * *

Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken sat upon her dark throne in the royal quarters with her year old daughter, Caylen in her lap, the child had big, bright blue eyes just like her mother had when she was alive and her father's midnight black hair.

It had been 18 months since the deaths of Garrosh Hellscream and Elarkus the Lich King at the Siege of Ogrimmar, things were settling into a calm peace between the Horde and Alliance and it seemed like nothing would change it.

Sylvanas looked down at her daughter when the youngster started toying with her mother's blonde hair, a smile crossed over Sylvanas' face as she sensed the youngsters impatience and she said, "They will be here soon young one, you must be patient."

Caylen made a noise that could only be compared to a sigh, Sylvanas smirked then began to tickle her daughter, the guards in the room all smiled and laughed at the sight of their queen playing with her daughter.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and in came Jaina, Caylen smiled widely, reached her arms out towards the Archmage and laughed childishly.

Sylvanas got to her feet with Caylen in her arms, Jaina approached and took Caylen from Sylvanas,the Banshee Queen smiled at the two, Jaina was the only other person besides Alleria, Vereesa and Sylvanas herself who Caylen had formed a powerful bond with, the Archmage of the Kirin Tor and the daughter of the Banshee Queen were as thick as thieves.

Caylen kissed Jaina's cheek, the mage laughed and planted a kiss on the young elf's cheek in return, Jaina handed Caylen back to her mother few moments later and watched Sylvanas and Caylen interact.

Sylvanas kissed Caylen's forehead and Caylen kissed her cheek, Jaina smiled at the affection that the Banshee Queen was showing her daughter before she said,"You're simply adorable when you are with her, do you know that Sylvanas?"

The Banshee Queen smirked before moving closer to Jaina with Caylen in her arms and she said, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you my dear."

The Archmage blushed lightly before Sylvanas kissed her softly, she pulled back from the kiss a few moments later and at that moment Alleria and Vereesa walked through the doors to the throne room.

"Ah sister's you're here, someones been expecting you and is awfully excited to see her aunts. Caylen, you have visitors." Sylvanas greeted.

Alleria and Vereesa smiled as young Caylen started to laugh happily as Jaina moved aside to allow her to see her aunts, Vereesa approached and Caylen reached out towards her; wrapping her arms around Vereesa's neck.

She planted a kiss on Vereesa's cheek, the Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant smiled and said, "You look like your mother, you've got her eyes and her face which more than likely means that you'll have your father's personality.

Alleria looked at Sylvanas as Vereesa spoke those final words and saw a hint of sadness flood through her eyes before disappearing again, Caylen smiled then leaned over towards Alleria and kissed her on the cheek as well before Vereesa withdrew a tiny bracelet and slipped it over Caylen's hand then passed her back to Sylvanas.

Caylen smiled at the bracelet before she yawned and rested her head against her mother's shoulder, Sylvanas smiled and said, "I have to go put young Caylen to bed, I'll be back in a moment."

The Banshee Queen carried Caylen down to her chambers, she pushed open the doors and stepped into the large room then over to the small bed where Caylen slept that sat next to her larger one.

Sylvanas gently laid her down onto the bed then pulled the blankets up over the youngster, she placed a kiss on her forehead then Caylen asked, "Sing?"

A smile crossed over Sylvanas' face, she knelt down beside Caylen's bed and began to softly sing to her daughter, "_Anar'alah, Anar'alah...belore. Sin'dorei, Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei...Anar'alah...Shindu Sin'dorei, Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei...Anar'alah belore...Shindu Sin'dorei, Shindu...fallah na, Sin'dorei, Anar'alah belore...Belore."_

Caylen fell under the spell of the enchantingly beautiful voice of her mother the Banshee Queen as she sang the Lament of the Highborne, her eyes fell shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Sylvanas kissed her daughter's forehead lightly once more before whispering, "Sleep well my little one."

She unclipped the shard of Frostmourne from around her own neck and hung it from the wall next to Caylen's bed, it began to glow blue and Sylvanas turned and left with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

An Orc rogue crept through the ruins of Lordaeron, his black leather armor helping him blend into the shadows, he approached the door that lead into the throne room of Lordaeron and watched for a few moments.

Two forsaken guards stood at the doorway, one said something to the other and disappeared into the throne room, the Orc stalked forward and at the right moment, he plunged his dagger into the skull of the Forsaken guard.

Blood slid down the undead's face, the orc pulled his dagger free and blended into the shadows once more, he looked over his shoulder to see his friend, the Orc warrior standing in the shadows with a linen wrapped object.

The rogue motioned for him to stay then he turned and crept into the throne room of Lordaeron and towards the casket that sat in the center of the room, he ran his hand across the lid when he stopped next to it and said, "This is where the Lich King lies with his mighty runeblade."

He pushed open the lid and there before him lay Elarkus the Lich King, the rogue carefully pushed the lid open a little more and saw the runeblade Frostmourne. The rogue reached in with a piece of linen cloth covering his hand and took hold of the metal hilt, he pulled the blade out of the casket and inspected Frostmourne.

"My leader will be free..." The orc muttered.

Suddenly a noise to his right made him turn and there stood the other guard staring right at him, the orc made for his dagger but before the rogue could kill him; the guard took off running down into the city.

The rogue growled in frustration and rushed out of the throne room back towards his friend, he tore the linen wrappings from the corpse to reveal the body of Garrosh Hellscream.

"What's wrong?" The warrior asked.

"We've been made, I have to resurrect the Warchief so he can go take the child before we have to go...it won't be long before the Banshee Queen is alerted."replied the rogue.

He touched the tip of Frostmourne to Garrosh's chest, the runeblade began to glow and a blue energy poured back into the Warchiefs body, it was silent for a few moments when suddenly his eyes opened and he blinked a few times before slowly sitting up.

The Rogue and Warrior knelt before him, Garrosh got to his feet and asked, "What? How am I alive?"

"We returned your soul to your body, the others are waiting for us over at the old scarlet crusade fortress that sits along the coastline to the west of the mills...but you need to get into the city and kidnap a child." The rogue explained.

"Why would I have any use for a child?"

The rogue and the warrior got to their feet, the rogue smirked and stated, "That child, her name is Caylen and she is the daughter of two of your most hated enemies."

"Who?" Garrosh questioned now obviously intrigued.

"Well Caylen is the daughter of Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and Elarkus the Lich King, the saviors of Azeroth."

"Haha, Show me where the little bitch rests her head, I'm taking her and turning her against her mother, she will be my greatest weapon." Garrosh said.

A Forsaken mage stepped from the shadows and stated, "I can teleport you directly to her room...I may be Forsaken but I lost my respect for the Banshee Queen when she allowed that Worgen to lead her army."

Garrosh smiled evilly and replied, "Good, do so now, we must not waste any time."

The mage bowed in respect to the Warchief before muttering a few incantations to himself, a portal opened before the mage who stood back and said, "There you go my Warchief, this will take you directly to the Banshee Queen's chambers...her daughter sleeps in bed off to the right of her own and be quick."

Garrosh stepped through the portal and appeared in the Banshee Queen's chambers, the only thing fending the darkness off in the room was a blue glow coming from the wall, the Warchief approached it and looked down at the small bed to see the small high elf with black hair fast asleep with a smile on her face, a evil smirk grew on his face and he said, "You're all mine."

* * *

**At that moment...**

Sylvanas was talking to Alleria, Vereesa and Jaina in the throne room when a Forsaken guard burst in, he bowed before Sylvanas and stated, "My lady, something terrible has happened, I came to you as fast as I could..."

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked concern filling her voice.

"Frostmourne's been taken, by an orc rogue...I fear for the safety of your daughter if he intends on coming for her."

Sylvanas' eyes went wide with shock, she spun on her heel and yelled as she rushed towards her chambers, "GUARDS! Check Elarkus' casket, the rest of you come with me NOW!"

The Banshee Queen stormed down the hall to her chambers with her sisters and Jaina in pursuit along with several guards, she pushed open the doors that lead into her room violently only to see a undead mage fall through a portal that then disappeared, she rushed over to Caylen's bed only to find that Caylen was gone, she turned and charged at the mage.

"Where is she!?" Sylvanas sneered angrily at the mage, her voice making all of her guards cower in fear

"Who?" The mage questioned.

"WHERE IS CAYLEN YOU BASTARD!?" Sylvanas railed at the mage, pinning him to wall on the other side of the room with her brute strength.

"Garrosh has her! He's taking her with him to the old scarlet crusader fortress north of the Carlston estate that's all I now, I swear it...please don't kill me!" The mage stammered out.

Sylvanas withdrew her dagger made from Frostmourne and plunged it into his skull, she ripped it free as his body collapsed to the floor and she ordered coldly, "I WANT ALL OF MY SOLDIERS TO THE CARLSTON ESTATE NOW!"

The guards rushed from the room, Sylvanas turned and looked at the small bed where her daughter once lay, tears came to her eyes all too quickly and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing out, "Caylen, I'm sorry...so so sorry."

* * *

Garrosh mounted his battle wolf with the child in his arms, the Rogue and Warrior lay dead on the ground in pools of blood behind him and Frostmourne rested in a leather sheath at his side and a bloody, evil grin crossed over Garrosh's face.

He sped from the ruins of Lordaeron and towards the Carlston estate, his wolf sped through the trees seemingly like it was on a war path, Garrosh looked down at Caylen and found himself smiling wickedly, the young high elf had an unholy energy flowing through her veins; she would be a powerful weapon indeed.

A undead guard came into sight, Garrosh withdrew Frostmourne and twirled the blade in his hand, the guard turned but Garrosh silenced him by slicing his head clean off of his shoulders; his speed and strength causing the blade to easily slice through the forsaken's neck with the pleasant sound of flesh and bones breaking.

The guard collapsed to the ground with a black blood pouring out of his neck, Garrosh roared and sheathed Frostmourne before ordering his wolf to hurry up, after another few minutes they arrived at the old scarlet crusade fortress, General Nazgrim stood outside the gates and greeted when Garrosh stopped before him, "Hello Garrosh, we were able to recruit the Scarlet Crusade and the humans that still ally themselves with Varian to aid us, they will be accompanying us on our journey."

"Where are we going?" Garrosh replied as he dismounted with Caylen in his arms, the elf sighing in her sleep.

Nazgrim smirked as he and Garrosh began walking through the camp, humans from both Stormwind and the Scarlet Crusade knelt as he passed then Nazgrim answered, "Warchief, we are recieving help from a mysterious ally who is creating us a portal. This portal takes us back into the past to Draenor before the orc clans drank the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth."

Garrosh let loose a evil laugh and stated, "Excellent, we will unite the orcish clans into one massive army and we will come forth and destroy this Azeroth, this little child will help us."

"Who is that?" Nazgrim asked.

"_THIS." _He started raising the child into the air and making his voice louder, "Is Caylen Windrunner, she is the daughter of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner and Elarkus the Lich King. I plan on turning her against her mother and having her help us."

"That is an excellent plan Warchief, we must hurry though." Nazgrim said as he pushed Garrosh towards the cliffs where a dark robed figure could be seen.

Garrosh and Nazgrim came around the side of the tower to see a portal and watched as the last of the humans disappeared through the portal that sat beside the dark figure, Nazgrim looked to Garrosh and stated, "You must go through before Sylvanas discovers that the child is missing."

"Too late bastards." A voice spoke from behind them.

Garrosh and Nazgrim turned, there before them stood the Banshee Queen, dark energy poisoned the air around her as she stood there with her bow raised and rage burning in her eyes, behind her stood her entire army along with Alleria and Vereesa.

The Warchief laughed and stated, "Sylvanas what a pleasant surprise, It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up Garrosh and give me back my daughter before I kill you again." Sylvanas sneered in response.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, she will be my little plaything...she will hate you by the time I'm done with her." Garrosh retorted.

"Why you sick fuck, if you touch my daughter like that in any manner, I will personally come find you and castrate you myself then I will peel every inch of skin from your wretched body and watch you bleed out." Sylvanas snapped back, her anger rising higher and higher.

With that she charged at him but just as she was about to reach him, Nazgrim stepped in the way and slammed his mace into her face, she stumbled back with blood pouring from her nose, she growled and started for Garrosh again when she was suddenly swarmed by Kor'kron soldiers, the brutes surrounded the Banshee Queen and one slammed his armored fist into her face.

Another slammed his foot into her gut bringing her to her knees, she cried out in agony as another bent her arm behind her back and kept pulling it, Vereesa and the Forsaken army started to attack but none of them could get through to the Banshee Queen as Garrosh's elite Kor'kron soldiers beat on the Banshee Queen with no signs of letting up.

Sylvanas felt one grab the back of her head and slam it into the ground over and over, the others waited until he was done before beginning to kick her over and over violently, her own blood was soaking the ground beneath them as the Kor'kron kept up their brutal assault against her, she felt the crack of her bones and the sharp pain it made shoot through her.

She tried to hold back her cries and screams but failed and after a few minutes her cries and screams finally woke up Caylen, the young high elf watched in horror as her mother was violently beat down by massive orcs warriors, she started crying and Garrosh growled angrily at her which only made her crying escalate into screams of sadness.

Sylvanas heard Caylen's cries when the Kor'kron finally stopped attacking and yelled, "Caylen! Caylen, it's okay...I'm here."

A scream suddenly came from Caylen, Sylvanas looked up at Garrosh and saw him dragging a dagger down the child's arm, she growled and yelled as she watched Caylen's blood pour onto the ground, Sylvanas struggled to her feet but what she did stumbled towards him and yelled, "YOU BASTARD, LET HER GO!"

She lunged for him but he smirked and slammed his fist into the side of her face, the Banshee Queen reeled back from the blow and collapsed, she looked up at Garrosh as he came to loom over her and said, "I will have my...revenge...you bastard, I will find you...and I will kill you."

"Good luck with that bitch, say goodbye to your precious Caylen...you'll never see her yet again." Garrosh sneered in response.

"Mommy!" Caylen cried out, fear filling her voice and it brought tears to Sylvanas' eyes, the Banshee Queen slowly reached her hand up towards her daughter's outstretched hand as Garrosh turned towards the portal, the ends of their fingers touched momentarily before Garrosh walked forward and disappeared through the portal with Caylen.

"CAYLEN!" Sylvanas screamed weakly, she laid her head down onto the ground and she began to sob as Garrosh disappeared through the portal that faded away once he entered, she heard Nazgrim growl and looked to see Vereesa pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"Looks like someone got left behind, Mortuus take him back to the Undercity with the army and prep him for interrogation, 6 guards are to watch him at all times and one is to hurt or interrogate him until Sylvanas heals because she gets to do the honors." Vereesa ordered as Sylvanas watched her hand Nazgrim over to six burly undead guards.

"Yes Lady Windrunner, it shall be done." Mortuus replied.

Vereesa watched them leave then rushed over to Sylvanas, she dropped to her knees next to Sylvanas and asked, "Can you get up?"

Sylvanas nodded, she slowly sat up but there was a crack and she fell back to the ground and cried out, Vereesa took a deep breath before sliding her hands underneath her older sister's body and lifting Sylvanas up into her arms, she got to her feet and said after letting another breath loose, "I've got you, just close your eyes and let it all go...you need to get better before we can go find Caylen."

The Banshee Queen felt her sister's muscles straining from effort but still she pressed on, Sylvanas sighed and closed her eyes before resting her head against Vereesa's upper arm as the world passed by.

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**

* * *

**Wow that was intense, I hope you guys enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next update!**

**Again please leave your reviews and share your thoughts, opinions and ideas because I would love to hear them :)**


	2. Welcome to Draenor

**Alright guys, here is chapter 2, I got hard to work on this as soon as I could so I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in future chapters!**

**Thank you all so much and enjoy!**

* * *

Garrosh walked down the path towards the Warsong encampment, his Kor'kron elite marching behind him and the humans from Stormwind and the Scarlet Crusade walking ahead of him, completely unaware about what he was going to do when they got to the encampment.

His general spoke up, "Hellscream, another wave of war machines, weapons, armor and other items is arriving in about 2 hours' time…"

Garrosh nodded in acknowledgement and gazed out over the land, there were towering mountains, lakes and valleys all around and a gentle breeze blew. He looked down at Caylen to see that she had passed out, probably from going through the portal, she lay limp and motionless in his arms, he looked down at her and a smirk crossed over his face, she would be a fine weapon indeed along with Frostmourne, the blade that was still hanging from his side.

Garrosh heard a voice in the distance and there marching towards them was his father, the mighty Grommash Hellscream, he pushed through the humans and approached Garrosh and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Garrosh Hellscream, your son…I came through a portal from the future to unite the clans together and prevent something terrible from happening."

Grom didn't look convinced so Garrosh withdrew his axe and said, "It is your axe father, I was given it when I joined the Horde."

The Orc's eyes traveled up and down the axe for a moment before he looked up at Garrosh and replied, "It's good to have you son, come tell me everything but first what am I to do with these creatures?"

"Oh them…you can kill them all, skin them, torture them, do whatever you want…they are useless insects." Garrosh answered evilly.

Grom smirked then yelled in Orcish, "_Lok-Narash!"_

The Warsong warriors grabbed their axes, swords and maces before turning to their leader, Grom turned to face them then walked towards one of the Scarlet Crusader's.

He could smell the fear coming off of the human, a massive grin crossed over his face and he ordered, "_Lok'tar ogar!"_

His warriors charged forward with a massive roar that echoed through the sky, they mercilessly cut down the humans, the cries and screams of fear was all that could be heard as blood flew everywhere.

The screams woke up Caylen; she looked at the bloodshed before her and froze, blood and guts covered the ground coating the torn apart and dismembered bodies of the humans.

Grom saw the elf looking at the bloody scene, he patted the child's head and stated, "Don't worry child, I don't think my son intends on hurting you like he did these humans…come Garrosh we have much to discuss and bring the child."

Garrosh turned to his Kor'kron and ordered, "Men see if you can be of any assistance to these orcs, we must prepare."

He turned and followed his father towards the Warsong fortress, the guards protecting the doors bowed as the two approached and pushed open the doors.

Both orcs walked in then the doors were closed behind them, Grom pulled a third chair up to the stone table that sat off to the left and said, "Sit my son, the child sits with us in this seat here."

Garrosh sat Caylen down in the stone chair that was made in such a way that she could sit level with the table; Grom pushed the chair over next to his own as Garrosh sat in the chair across the table.

Grom walked over to another table and was doing something when he asked, "So why have you come from the future Son? Was it not good enough?"

"I came because I want the help of you and the other warlords, the Lich King; a Worgen by the name of Elarkus started a revolution against me, the entire world appeared at the walls of my city and attacked. I struck down Elarkus in combat by piercing this axe through his gut, but I hadn't accounted for how strong she would be…"

"Before you continue, I have two questions for you my son…" Grom stated bringing over three tankards; he sat one down in front of Garrosh then one in front of Caylen before sitting in his chair and taking a drink of his own.

"What would those be?" Garrosh asked before taking a drink, Caylen just stared at the two; completely unsure about what to do.

Grom leaned forward on his forearms whole holding his tankard and he looked down at the small elf before turning back to Garrosh and questioning, "What's a Lich King?"

"The Lich King is a person who has complete and total control over the undead; he is one of my arch enemies." Garrosh explained.

Grom nodded then looked at Caylen again, he picked up her cup and stated, "Here child, drink this…don't worry it's just sweetened goats milk, it won't hurt you."

Caylen slowly drank the warm liquid, it calmed her down and by the time she had finished she had drank almost half of the tankard and Grom offered a warm smile to her before sitting the tankard back on the table and asking, "Alright then, who hadn't you accounted to be so strong?"

Garrosh growled and replied, "A filthy whore named Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, she was Elarkus' lover, she was able to wield his weapon, a powerful runeblade named Frostmourne that has the ability to devour souls but it is also able to scar the soul of the one who wields it…for some reason she was able to control the blade fully... Anyway, She used the weapon on me and my soul became trapped within…the only reason I sit here before you is because my soul was returned to my body."

Grom nodded then asked, "So you seek revenge against the world of the future? I wish I could help you son but even with the combined forces of all of the clans, we could not defeat them, our technology is certainly not as advanced as theirs."

"That's why I had my soldiers bring whatever metals, gems, weapons and other items from our era meant for waging war, my general said that there is another wave of us coming within 2 hours' time…they will have everything we need." Garrosh explained.

Grom laughed and asked, "Who is this child and why do _you _have her?"

Garrosh looked at Caylen before looking up at his father and answering, "This child is the daughter of Sylvanas and Elarkus; I kidnapped her so that I may turn her against Sylvanas and use her as a weapon."

Grom finished the rest of his drink before lifting Caylen up into his lap, he sensed a very powerful energy flowing through her and he closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember what Ner'zhul taught him about identifying energies.

He gently rested his forehead against Caylen's then placed two fingers against the bounding pulse in her throat, it took a moment but then the realization struck him like a ton of bricks.

Grom said as he sat back in his seat with the child still in his lap, "You're a fool Garrosh, this child could kill us all when she gets older…she has the blood of warrior gods in her and a very dark and powerful energy flows through her as well. She would indeed be a powerful weapon but she still loves her mother."

"Then let's make sure she doesn't love her mother, let's make her hate her mother so much that if they ever saw each other again that Caylen would kill her." Garrosh replied.

Grom nodded, his eyes locked onto Caylen's bright blue gaze before he stated, "Indeed, I will have her put into her own chambers under the care of one of the females of our clan then when she comes of age, you are to be the one to guide her…teach her to be a True Warrior and how to use her powers. When the time is right and you have taught her all you can, she will face me in combat and if she wins the she will become the leader of her own division of Orc's, these orcs will be the best out of all of the clan's forces and when the time comes to attack your world then she will lead them into battle."

"Yes father but what if she loses the fight with you?" Garrosh inquired.

"Then we take her with us to your world and slit her throat in front of her mother. Also if she resists against your training when the time comes, bring her to me."

Garrosh bowed before getting up and leaving, Grom let out a whistle and in came one of the guards, Grom handed the elf to the other orc before ordering, "Take this child to the best suited mother figure in this tribe, she needs to be raised until she is of age."

The guard bowed and rushed out with Caylen; Grom sat back in his chair and said to himself, "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Vereesa and Alleria burst into the Undercity Throne room, Jaina spun around to see the broken, bloodied Banshee Queen in the trembling arms of her youngest sister.

"What the hell happened? Where's Caylen?" Jaina asked as she rushed down towards them.

Alleria stepped in Jaina's path and said, "Garrosh is indeed alive, his Kor'kron attacked Sylvanas and he took Caylen through a portal, we don't have any idea where they could be but we do have General Nazgrim in custody."

"Is Sylvanas alright?"

Vereesa suddenly yelled, "Sylvanas! What the bloody hell?"

"Vereesa, get the hell away from me…I'm fine, Guards! Bring me General Nazgrim immediately, we must prepare for his interrogation." Sylvanas replied.

They turned to see Sylvanas walk up the steps onto the platform, Vereesa said as she approached the other two, "I gave her some water and she healed herself, she's fine physically but mentally she's a wreck."

The doors suddenly opened and in came 6 guards all dragging General Nazgrim, Sylvanas snapped her finger and ordered to Mortuus, "Grab the table and my tools, I have work to do."

Mortuus clasped his hands together then bowed and scurried off before returning with a large leather pack, his assistants drug the table up to the center of the platform and fastened it to the floor while another brought over a small steel cart.

She took the leather pack from Mortuus and ordered in her cold, iron tone, "I want you 6 to chain him to the table tightly then go stand guard by the door, everyone else get out now!"

The 6 guards drug Nazgrim up the steps, the rest of the guards poured out of the room and Jaina said, "We should probably go, we don't want to watch what she's going to do to him."

Alleria and Vereesa nodded before following the other guards out while Sylvanas hurriedly undid the leather string binding her pack together before opening it and inspecting her tools.

Mortuus approached and asked as the guards finished chaining Nazgrim to the table, "Is there anything else that my lady requires? A fire wand? A vial of Acid?"

"Actually both of those sound delightful Mortuus, you're such a loyal executioner." Sylvanas replied with an oddly sweet tone to her voice.

"My lady? Are you alright?"

"Mortuus, I am just so, so…fucking delightful, I'm only being like this because I'm going to make this bastard feel so much pain." Sylvanas replied, her sweet voice turning back into her hard iron tone.

Mortuus chuckled at his queen before pulling the fire wand and vials of acid out of his bag and sitting them on the table beside the rest of the tools in her leather pack; he bowed then left the room quickly.

Sylvanas withdrew a small dagger and sat it off to the side before popping open a small jar filled with a purple liquid, she smirked before sticking the blade of the dagger into it and asked coldly, "So Nazgrim, where is Garrosh taking my daughter?"

"I'll never tell you bitch, I'd die for my Warchief!" Nazgrim shouted back defiantly.

A dark hallow laughter escaped from Sylvanas, she turned to face Nazgrim and said as she twirled the dagger in her hand, "You fool, your Warchief abandoned you, he obviously didn't need you and I bet you any amount of gold that where he went, that he let those humans he was with be killed."

"No Garrosh would never ever do that! He is an honorable warrior!"

Sylvanas trailed the poisoned dagger up along Nazgrim's arm, he snarled at her and she stated, "You obviously were never made aware that the Rogue and Warrior you sent to retrieve Frostmourne were killed at the hands of _your_ Warchief…he slaughters everyone that stands in his way just like he did those two, that's why they weren't with him when he came to the fortress."

"NO!" Nazgrim shouted at her.

She growled angrily at his defiance then pierced the dagger into his shoulder, he laughed then suddenly his breathing started to become rapid, and he looked at her with panic in his eyes and asked, "What did you do?"

Sylvanas smirked and explained, "That Nazgrim was a poisoned dagger."

"What was it poisoned with?" Nazgrim struggled to get out.

"Oh that? A deadly chemical called Cyanide that's been liquefied by my Apothecaries, it's going to prevent every cell in your body from using Oxygen, you'll begin to feel dizzy, nausea will sink in next then the rapid heart rate and then you'll begin to feel weak and restless. That's just where the fun's starting too, you'll begin to have seizures, your lungs will ache possibly causing you to lose consciousness, if you don't then you'll feel as every organ in your body shuts down just like that, your heart rate will slow down and then your _entire_ respiratory system with shut down and you'll die. All of that with take place within the next hour or so." Sylvanas replied slowly and tortuously .

Nazgrim suddenly started to cry; Sylvanas tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked, "That's all it took? All I had to do was tell you what was going to happen to you now in order to make you cry like a little bitch?"

Sylvanas sighed disappointedly then threw the dagger to the ground before reaching back and picking up the vial of acid, she dug the metal claw of her gauntlet into the cork lid then popped it out; Nazgrim started to struggle in his chains but it was to avail.

She slowly tilted the vial over his body and it poured out onto his chest, he screamed in agony but did not speak, she frowned then stopped pouring the acid and grabbed an eye speculum.

The Banshee Queen tried to put it into place around Nazgrim's eye but he was struggling too much and she motioned for a guard to come over. The guard grabbed Nazgrim's head and held it still, the orc was whimpering like a scared child as Sylvanas placed the speculum over his eye to hold it open.

"This is your last chance Nazgrim, tell me where Garrosh took my daughter or I will pour this acid into your eye and continue with the other."

"N…Never, you f-fil…filthy whore." Nazgrim said defiantly before spitting on her face.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and wiped the spit from her face, a smirk appeared on her face before she opened her eyes and stated, "Your choice Nazgrim…I have offered you a chance but it's too late now."

She tilted the vial and the acid slowly poured down towards the edge of the vial, a drop caught the edge and hung from it and was teetering on the edge, getting closer and closer to dropping on his face.

Outside the doors, Jaina, Vereesa and Alleria were listening; Jaina looked at Vereesa and stated, "I wonder what she has in store for him next…"

Suddenly a blood curdling scream shout through the air, the three quickly burst into the throne room to see Sylvanas slowly pouring a green liquid into Nazgrim's eye while the orc struggled and screamed..

Jaina covered her mouth and turned away, the screams and the thought of what Sylvanas was doing making her sick to her stomach, Vereesa and Alleria watched in horror but soon turned away as well.

Sylvanas growled when that didn't work on Nazgrim, she pinched the bridge of her nose in the hopes that she could calm her nerves but they snapped and when they did then so did she.

The Banshee Queen ripped the speculum out of his eye and yelled as she grabbed Nazgrim's throat, "WHERE IS CAYLEN!?"

Nazgrim sobbed violently which made Jaina, Vereesa and Alleria all turn around to watch what was happening. he caught his breath enough to manage to say, "You'll never…find her…she will become…Garrosh's whore…"

Sylvanas screamed in rage before grabbing the dagger and stabbing it into the eye where she had poured the acid, Nazgrim screamed in agony and finally begged, "ENOUGH! I'll tell you, just stop Please!"

"Where did Garrosh take my daughter and if you lie then I will make sure that you suffer even more you orcish bastard." Sylvanas spat.

"He…he took her to Draenor…a portal was created to the past and it leads to Draenor before the Orc clans drink the blood of the Demon Lord Manoroth."

"Why then? What's the purpose of going to Draenor? And what does he intend to do with Caylen?" Sylvanas sneered.

"Garrosh plans on uniting all of the orc clans, he is providing them with the technology of today and then when the time is right they will strike…and as for Caylen, he plans on turning her against you…she will be the one to kill you when the time comes." Nazgrim explained.

Sylvanas closed her eyes in agony at the thought before asking one final question, "How do we get there?"

"Only a member of the Bronze Dragonflight can get you to Draenor…" Nazgrim stammered out.

Sylvanas nodded before withdrawing her own dagger, the blade gleamed in the light coming from above before she pierced it through his heart, his body shook and blood sputtered out of his mouth then he went limp.

She released his throat then backed away from him and ordered, "Guard's clean this mess up and get his filthy corpse out of my sight."

The guards poured back into the room and began cleaning up the mess; one knelt before her and asked, "My lady, may I clean your dagger for you?"

She placed the hilt in the guard's outstretched hand, he quickly got to his feet before pulling out a piece of runecloth and gently sliding the cloth along the sharp blade, he handed it back when all the blood was cleaned off.

"You're dismissed." Sylvanas said as she slid the dagger back into its sheath on her lower back.

He bowed and scurried off, Sylvanas turned towards her throne and pinched the bridge of her nose, stress bubbling to the surface until she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"It's okay Sylvanas; we'll find her…Garrosh will pay for this." Jaina whispered soothingly into Sylvanas' long ears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jaina, I was just so enraged…" Sylvanas muttered.

Jaina turned the Banshee Queen around and cupped her face before saying, "Don't blame yourself, you did what you had too. Now we need to figure out how to deal with this entire situation okay?"

Sylvanas nodded and said, "I need a few days to sort out what I'm going to do, but I know the first order of business while I figure out what to do will be to alert each of the other leader's as to what has happened."

"Then that's where we'll start, we take this one day at a time Sylvanas, one day at a time." Jaina replied before kissing Sylvanas' forehead.

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**


	3. The First Week

_**Hey guys, its been a while since I posted but don't worry I will be posting regularly at this point, now this chapter is shorter then the rest will be because I didn't want to put another section into this story because it would've turned out to be like 6,000 words and ain't nobody got time for that and I also wanted more chapters so here it is!**_

_**Please Review and I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

The Warsong encampment was filled with the noises of hard work, it had been a week since Garrosh and his followers arrived and now they were preparing for war.

An Orc female watched from the doorway of her tent as Warsong blacksmiths tried to recreate the siege machines brought by Garrosh, the sound of hammers clashing against metal rang through the air and mixed with the orcs talking to each other.

She shook her head at all of the chaos before retreating back inside her tent; she looked at the small elf sitting on her floor quietly.

The young elf looked up at her and Lorka felt her heart ache at the pitiful sight, the child was bruised and bleeding; her injuries caused by Garrosh who had come into the tent and told her to leave while he stayed with the child.

Lorka remembered how she had left the tent but had stayed just outside and she had heard the muffled cries of the young girl, the poor thing was only a year old and already Garrosh thought he could violate her.

Just the thought made Lorka want to kill the son of Hellscream but she had far too much respect for Grom to do that so she had to find a way to deal with the fact that Garrosh would continue hurting and doing disgusting things to this child.

Just then a familiar voice came from outside the tent, interrupting her thoughts, "Lorka, its Grom…I have come to see the child."

"Come in Grommash." Lorka stated as she sat down.

Grom pushed open the flaps of the tent and walked in, he looked down at Caylen then knelt before her, she looked up and her eyes filled with joy when she saw him and he watched in shock as she got to her feet and hugged him.

"Lorka, why is she able to walk? She's only a year old and why in the hell is she injured?" Grom asked as he held the child closer to himself.

"I was reading one of the books that Garrosh's men brought the other day about magic and energies and it turns out that she's a lot stronger then we think she is." Lorka explained.

"What do you mean? How much stronger are we talking about here?" Grom questioned, shock filling his voice.

"Her parents are both incredibly strong, powerful warriors and are practically gods, she's got the full extent of both of their powers flowing through her veins and it's making her age faster. She'll be able to bend the very world around her to her will when she can fully control her powers but that won't be until she is older and her powers have grown even stronger."

"How fast is this aging process? Will she come of age sooner?" Grom asked as he let Caylen go and slowly got to his feet.

"Well right now she's walking around like a 2 or 3 year old, so by the way things are going with her powers, she'll be 16 in about 2 and a half years maybe 3 years give or take a year." Lorka replied.

"This means we have an even shorter schedule but at least she will be ready for when the time comes, now about her injuries?" Grom stated as he scratched his chin.

Lorka looked down at Caylen who had a hopeful gleam in her bright blue eyes, the orc woman looked back up at Grom and lied, "She was running around the other day and tripped, scraped herself up a bit but she'll survive."

Grom nodded, seeming to take the bait, he turned around and started to leave when he stopped and said, "Keep her safe Lorka, I'm counting on you."

With that he left, Caylen looked up at the orc woman who looked back down at her and stated, "It's time for bed child you need to get sleep."

Caylen nodded then got to her feet and walked over to the small bed in the corner, she climbed in and covered herself in the furs before drifting off almost instantly.

Sylvanas lay curled up in her bed clutching her pillow, it had been a week since Caylen had been kidnapped and she still hadn't gotten up to do much of anything, the grief was just too much for her.

She closed her eyes in agony as she remembered the fear on Caylen's face as Garrosh had taken her through the portal, the sound of her voice as she screamed for Sylvanas to save her.

"I'm so sorry Caylen, I'm so sorry…I failed you." Sylvanas sobbed out, clutching her pillow tighter.

Sylvanas sat up when she heard the guards outside her door say, "Lady Proudmoore you can't go in, she's refusing any company and has been for the past week."

"Has she now? Well she's got 5 seconds to let me in before I break down the damn door and I know she can hear me." Jaina replied.

Sylvanas shook her head and laid back down, not wanting any company; suddenly about 5 seconds later a loud crash echoed through her room and Sylvanas shot up with her bow raised to see the door in ruins.

Jaina stepped through the rubble and stated as she saw Sylvanas, "Calm down, I'll have your guards fix it…you said you were going to get help from the other leaders…why haven't you yet?"

Sylvanas didn't respond, well rather she chose not to; knowing that all of her responses sounded childish, Jaina approached and knelt in front of her before she said, "I know you're upset Sylvanas and I know you feel absolutely terrible for what happened to Caylen but just lying here crying about it will not change the fact that Caylen's gone…if you really wanted her back, you would get up and go get help from the others. I will have messengers sent out to all the other leaders to go to Stormwind then we go there ourselves and we explain everything that's happened and ask them for their help and maybe they will after all Elarkus did for them."

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina and asked, "What if Garrosh has turned her against me? What if I lose my daughter to that monster? What if I have to kill her? It's not as simple to deal with this as you seem to think Proudmoore."

Jaina's face went completely blank, it was silent between the two for a moment when suddenly Jaina cupped Sylvanas' face and replied, "You can't think about that right now, all you can do is hope that she's just like her mother and is too strong to break."

Sylvanas nodded and accepted Jaina's hand when the mage got to her feet, Jaina pulled the Banshee Queen up from the bed and stated, "You know what…I personally will go to each leader to ask them to come to Stormwind, it will be a lot faster than having messengers do it."

The Banshee Queen smiled softly and said, "I will gather my army and have them ready, we will sail to Stormwind and I will go speak with Anduin about this."

Jaina nodded then Sylvanas added, "Also see if you can gather any adventurers on your way through, we'll need all the help we can get…oh and one more thing."

Sylvanas pulled Jaina close and pressed her lips to the mages, Jaina sunk into her embrace and returned the gesture, Sylvanas pulled back moments later and said, "Be safe Proudmoore, I mean it and…I love you."

"I love you too Sylvanas and don't piss off Catherra while you're in Stormwind. I'll see you in a few days." Jaina replied as she moved away from the Banshee Queen towards the portal behind her.

Moments later she disappeared through the portal, Sylvanas sighed and ordered to her guards, "Men prepare every soldier we have and get the entire fleet ready, we must sail to Stormwind to speak with Anduin."

"Yes my lady it shall be done within the hour, is there anything else you require?" The guard asked as the other ran off.

"No thank you, now go grab your brothers and sisters in arms and get them to the ships. I will be there shortly." Sylvanas replied as she grabbed her bag.

He bowed and scurried off, Sylvanas sighed before taking the shard of Frostmourne off of the wall above Caylen's empty bed before latching it around her neck.

"_Hey, are you alright Sylvanas?" _Elarkus asked, she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I just miss Caylen, I'm so worried about what Garrosh might be doing to her…she must be so scared."

"_She'll make it through this, she's a trooper just like her mother…I hope all goes well and I'm sorry I could not be there to kick Garrosh's ass myself." _Elarkus replied.

"You can't help it Elarkus, now I have to go to Stormwind to speak to Anduin…Jaina's going around to each of the other leaders to get their help and they're all coming to Stormwind." Sylvanas stated as she sat her bag down on her bed and began to pack it.

"_Alright, take care of yourself my love…I will always love you with every ounce of my soul. Find our daughter and bring her home." _Elarkus said.

Sylvanas nodded before clipping her small bag to her waist, she tightened the straps of the sheaths that held her daggers before clipping her quiver onto her back and picking up her bow.

She walked over the broken doors before continuing down the halls past her throne and out into the Undercity, her Forsaken bowed their heads as she passed and she nodded to them.

The Banshee Queen walked into Mortuus' lab, the Forsaken was sitting at his desk scribbling some notes down when he looked up a few moments later and exclaimed when he saw Sylvanas, "My lady! I was not expecting you, what can I do for you?"

"I am taking the Forsaken army to Stormwind; I must speak to the King and see if he will help me get my daughter back, you are to be in charge until I return." Sylvanas explained as she sat down at his desk.

Mortuus clasped his hands together and stated, "I will take care of the Forsaken, also if I may make the observation my lady…you seem…almost frightened."

Sylvanas sighed and replied, "I'm frightened for my daughter, she must feel so alone right now…maybe if I had been a better mother and just stayed with her then maybe she would still be here."

"Your Majesty…all that would've accomplished is the death of both you and your daughter; Garrosh would've killed the both of you." Mortuus said.

Sylvanas nodded then Mortuus continued, "I'm sure that no matter what, you're daughter still loves you and always will…even if Garrosh manages to turn her against you, deep down in her mind, her love for you will never die and it makes me smile to know that you have found happiness my queen. You know…I had a daughter once, she was my world but Arthas struck me down in combat as I fought to defend her…I don't know where she is or if she's alive but I still love her."

"I never knew that Mortuus, I'm sorry you had to go through that…I guess I was always too busy waging war on everyone else to really stop and talk to my people." Sylvanas said softly sounding almost ashamed of the fact.

"We never blamed you; we knew how much you had been through…now you had better go my lady; your daughter needs you right now." Mortuus encouraged as he stood up.

"Thank you Mortuus…I won't forget this kindness you have showed me." Sylvanas said as she stood up and bowed her head.

"It was my pleasure your majesty, I wish you the best of luck…the Undercity will be safe, I promise you now." Mortuus assured before kissing her hand then saluting to her.

Sylvanas exited his lab and continued through the city when one Guard brought her warhorse up to her; she mounted and asked, "Where are the soldiers at this moment?"

"Heading towards the boats my lady, a few are here still because hundreds of Forsaken decided to join us on this expedition. The Dark Rangers are waiting for you at the tunnel leading out of the city through the sewers." The guard answered.

"Thank you; make sure the other guards know to protect this city with their lives in my absence…Mortuus is in charge until I get back." Sylvanas added.

The guard saluted and said, "Of course, good luck to you your majesty…I hope you bring young Caylen home."

Sylvanas smiled before turning towards the entrance of the sewers on her horse and began to make her way there. The horse rushed past guards who all saluted until she reached the entrance of the sewers.

There at the entrance, just like the guard had said, were her Dark Rangers, she slowly approached and they all turned to face her then knelt at her feet.

"At ease my Rangers, come we must get to the boats as soon as possible." Sylvanas stated as her horse snorted and shifted excitedly.

The Rangers all quickly mounted, Sylvanas rode past them up the tunnel then they followed close behind her and the sound of hooves thundering against the ground echoed for miles.

They sped through the forests of Tirisfal Glades, the wind blowing their dark cloaks in the wind as their horses raced faster and faster towards where the boats were.

The shore came into view in the distance, her entire fleet was out in the waters and she saw that only two boats remained to be loaded and one was her flag ship the Windrunner.

She and her rangers rode up; she dismounted then handed her horse off to one of her soldiers, Sylvanas walked across the plank up to her ship and ordered, "Rangers, climb aboard the ship then Captain I want us out in the water and everyone is to get into formation immediately."

"Yes your majesty, it will be done." The captain replied as she returned to her place at the wheel.

The Dark Rangers all climbed onto the other ship then the two pulled out of the cove, Sylvanas looked over her shoulder from the head of the ship and looked back at Tirisfal Glades.

She let out a sigh before turning to look out over the ocean, the sun was setting in the distance and the waves were low and gently blew across the top of the ocean.

"I'm coming for you Caylen; I will find you…wherever you are." Sylvanas silently promised as the Windrunner rode out into open seas.


	4. Meetings, Memories and Prophecies

_**So guys here is chapter 4, again its not very long and I apologize for that but I promise that the stories worth it, it really is...you just need to hang on because things are just getting intense now!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please as always, leave your reviews because I like them!**_

* * *

Jaina appeared at the entrance to the keep in Silvermoon, the elven guards turned their heads to look at the Archmage before frowns crossed over their normally blank expressions but Jaina just ignored them and walked in.

Lor'themar Theron turned when he heard footsteps and said when he saw Jaina, "Come to kill more of my people have you Lady Proudmoore? Does your precious Sylvanas know about what you did?"

"I have come peacefully Lor'themar and no, she doesn't…nor will she ever. That's not why I've come here though, this matter is much more urgent." Jaina replied as Lor'themar turned away from her and started towards a table.

"What could be so urgent that the great Jaina Proudmoore has to come to lowly blood elves for assistance?" Lor'themar asked sarcastically as he poured himself a drink.

Jaina sighed and stated, "Look I know you're upset but it was a moment of rashness, I was enraged and devastated at the loss of my home so I snapped…I need you to move past that or else Sylvanas will soon be acting the same."

"Fine I can…for now and what do you mean by she will be acting the same soon?" Lor'themar asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's about her daughter Caylen, something terrible has happened." Jaina answered.

Lor'themar's glass fell from his hand to the floor; shattering on contact as he spun around and asked, "What about her?"

"She's been kidnapped…Garrosh has returned from the dead and he has both her and Frostmourne. He took them into the past to Draenor before the orcs drank the demon lord's blood and we need everyone's help in order to go get her back." Jaina explained, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

Lor'themar turned and slammed his fist into the table, rage bubbled up inside him and he asked, "What does he plan to do with her?"

"He's going to turn her against Sylvanas, I'm going to get the other leaders and we are all meeting in Stormwind to discuss how to deal with this new threat, we need your entire military force." Jaina answered as Lor'themar turned to face her again.

He was silent for a second then said, "I will help but I swear Jaina that if this is some trick of yours to try and hurt my people then I will slaughter you regardless of the fact that your lover is Sylvanas, am I clear?"

Jaina nodded in respect then stated, "Make your way to Stormwind as soon as you can, we must all be there in time."

Lor'themar nodded then Jaina disappeared through a portal, Halduron Brightwing walked in at that moment and asked, "What are your orders my lord?"

"Prepare the entire military force and get them onto the ships immediately, we are heading for Stormwind as soon as everyone is ready." Lor'themar ordered.

"Yes sir it will be done." Halduron replied before rushing off to go gather the soldiers.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Sylvanas stood at the head of the Windrunner, the ocean breeze blowing her cloak and hair around as they passed the forests of Silverpine, they had only been out for an hour and Sylvanas could estimate that it would only take the rest of today and a bit into tomorrow to complete the journey to Stormwind.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her anger and stress attempting to bubble out but she controlled her emotions when a voice came from behind her, "Your majesty, are you alright?"

The Banshee Queen turned to see one of her dark rangers standing there, she smiled at the ranger before replying, "I'm as alright as one can be in a situation like this…thank you for the concern though."

The Dark Ranger nodded before disappearing, Sylvanas turned back to look out over the ocean, she let herself wander into her thoughts and she closed her eyes.

_"I wonder how Caylen is, I hope to god Garrosh hasn't killed her yet…but he wouldn't, he wants to turn her against me. What am I going to do if I have to strike down my only daughter? No Jaina said not to think about that, she said just to hope that she's strong…but I can't just sit here and hope, I need to be able to see and know that she's still with me."_ Sylvanas thought to herself.

Sylvanas tried to push the thoughts of what Garrosh could be doing to her daughter away but they fought through a poisoned her mind, she clutched the sides of her head as she imaged her daughter going through what she had.

_Caylen, cold and shaking, blood pouring from wounds that covered her body, small whimpers and cries escaping her throat hoarsely, Garrosh standing over her with the runeblade Frostmourne ready to strike her down, a smug grin on his face and sweat covering his body._

"NOO!" Sylvanas screamed as she collapsed to the deck and curled up in the corner; her body quaking and trembling as her dark rangers and guards all rushed towards her.

Dark Ranger Anya approached cautiously and asked, "My lady what's wrong?"

Sylvanas refused to answer, well rather she couldn't; for she did not even hear what the ranger had said to her, she let loose another cry as the image in her head continued to play out a sick nightmare.

_Garrosh thrust Frostmourne into Caylen's gut but no scream came from the young elf, she instead like out a weak cry of pain then began to sob over and over, she suddenly reached her hand out towards her mother and sobbed out, "Mommy…help me."_

Sylvanas suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she clung to the figure and let all of her tears pour out as she felt herself being lifted up off of the deck of the Windrunner and carried down into hold.

She placed her hand on the figures chest and felt the cold metal breastplate along with the heart thundering in their chest, she raised her head to look up and saw a dark hood as the stranger brought her into her chambers.

They laid her onto the bed then stepped back, Sylvanas gasped as she saw the dark armor of the Lich King and a pair of blazing golden eyes that she would never and could never forget.

"Elarkus…you're really here aren't you?" she said softly as gazed upon the Lich King, the man that had thawed the ice around her heart.

A chuckle escaped him and he said, "I said I would be with you forever, I'm your protector now…I'm always there but sometimes I'm allowed to be in the physical world for a short while. You need sleep my love, you're stressing out too much and don't worry I shall return when you wake, we can talk then."

He approached the bed, Sylvanas reached up and pulled the helmet from his head then trailed her hands along his human face; a smile appeared on both of their faces just before their lips connected softly, Sylvanas gasped against his mouth at the feeling of being with him again after all this time and struggled to pull him closer to her body.

Elarkus pulled away, a smirk crossed over his face and Sylvanas felt herself drifting off, he placed a kiss to her forehead then one on the end of her nose and one final kiss on her lips then Sylvanas watched as he backed up from the bed and melded into the shadows of her quarters before she fell asleep.

* * *

Caylen awoke to meet the dark and silence of the tent; she sat up, pushed the furs from her body and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Lorka looked over at the young elf and said, "It's still really late dear…did you have a bad dream?"

Caylen shook her head; Lorka came over and knelt before the young girl, she took the youngster's hands in her own and stated, "Sweetie this is going to seem strange but I need you to listen to me and listen well…"

The elf nodded, Lorka took a deep breath and started, "Garrosh is a very bad person, he is evil and corrupt…I know that he has done awful, awful things to you and there's no way I can help you deal with that but he plans on doing even more horrible things to you…that's why you need to get away from here as fast and as soon as you can."

Caylen frowned then asked confusingly, "Wait…you aren't coming with me?"

Lorka smiled then continued as she got to her feet, "You need to get dressed, I have a wolf outside ready for you to take to get away from here…it will have everything you need to survive in the jungles of Draenor, find a cave and make a home there."

The orc woman rushed to the door to stand guard while Caylen pulled on pants, her shoes, shirt and the midnight black cloak given to her by Grom that was enchanted to make sure she was nice and warm.

She turned around to face Lorka, the woman handed her a small leather bag and stated, "You take this too, in it is tools necessary for survival and the foods on a pack attached to the wolf…you have to go."

Caylen took Lorka's hand and followed the orc out of the tent, she was lead over to a big black wolf and Lorka said as she helped her onto the wolf's back, "Caylen, if you get caught by Garrosh, always, _always_ remember that your mother loves you more than anything in this world and one day her and the armies of the future will come forth from their time to save you."

The orc suddenly realized something and said, "You are the hero from the prophecy, it all makes sense now…A day will come when a child shall visit the clan of the Warsong, a great power will lie within them and an evil one will seek to use it for great darkness but even with the good that the child's arrival will bring, she also heralds a warning of blood."

Lorka suddenly rushed inside, Caylen got scared for a moment when suddenly she emerged and threw another leather bag onto the wolfs side then continued, "An army will pour forth from a dark portal; their war horns will echo through the sky that pours its tears and thunders with anger, and the marching of their armies will echo through the very depths and bowels of the earth. A true queen will be at the head of this army and she will drown in flame the armies of darknes-Argh!"

Caylen's mouth opened in a silent scream as she watched an axe pierce through Lorka's gut, the orc woman collapsed to her knees and said as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Run…Caylen, run as fast and as far…as you can."

Suddenly the axe was ripped free from her small body and Lorka collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood and guts, from the shadows behind her emerged Garrosh wielding his axe Gorehowl.

"So you thought you could escape from me? You're certainly very clever, I'll give you that but you will never know freedom again, you are my property…now and forever." Garrosh sneered as he stalked closer and closer.

Caylen quickly grabbed the reins which caused the wolf to growl then rush off, Garrosh roared in anger which awoke all of the orcs near the tent including his father who immediately ran out of the keep and asked, "What's wrong Garrosh and why is Lorka dead!?"

"I killed her; she was helping the child escape…Caylen's on a wolf right now heading into the jungle, she's as good as dead…this plans all going to hell, damnit I need the little bitch!" Garrosh answered, huffing angrily.

Grom turned to look at the trail of dust to see the wolf disappear off into the distance, he sighed and ordered, "Men, gather your things…at dawn you will begin your search for Caylen with my son."

...

Caylen kept the wolf going until the wee hours of the morning when she finally spotted a cave, the wolf trotted inside and Caylen climbed down from his back then sat in the darkest corner.

She began to shake and cry; she missed home, she missed her mother, she missed Vereesa, she missed Jaina, she just missed it all and just wanted to back and be in her nice, warm bed with her mother singing to her.

The wolf whined and snuggled up next to her, she patted its head and smiled; the animal looked up at her and licked her face before putting its head back into her lap. The sun was just peeking through the dense trees but Caylen didn't care, she was just so tired from everything so she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**ELARKUS IS BACK BITCHES! *coughs* excuse my outburst, he's not actually back but he's not dead either, get my drift? I'll explain how that's even possible in the next chapter and in other news...**__**Who else called it, Caylen getting her own propehcy? I now definitely am making Caylen a bad ass, she has magical powers, her parents are practically gods and now she's got her own damn prophecy! I believe that grants her badassery rights just like her mother and father!**_

_**Please leave your reviews, It would be appreciated immensely and excuse my outbursts, I'm just a tad excited. :)**_


	5. Our Time is Coming

_**Hey there guys, so I actually wrote this and edited it faster then I thought I was going to be able to so I thought I'd post it now while I have the chance, there is the mention of an OC that I took (with permission) from Firedragon99 so the credits to the use of that name go to them and not me but I own all the writing then Blizzard owns Warcraft and all the stuff within it.**_

_**There is lots of more insight into wants really going on here, don't hate me for incorrect details because I'm flying into a storm blind here ladies and gentle because Warlords of Draenor has yet to be released but when it is, I highly doubt that Sylvanas is going to have a daughter and her and Jaina are going to be together but just imagine that...no seriously do it...I'd play that game (not that I don't play WoW already haha)**_

_**Anyway enough of my ranting please enjoy and I would appreciate reviews, nothing super long just your honest opinions, I'm a pretty reasonable person and won't flip out at you or anything I promise :)**_

* * *

Sylvanas shot up in her bed, placed a hand against her head as she turned and looked out the window from where she was sitting, the ship was passing mountains at this point so they would probably be in Stormwind soon.

"Good morning Sylvanas." A voice said from behind her.

She spun to face the source of the voice and saw Elarkus leaning against the wall next to the door, a smile crossed over her face and she stated, "I knew it wasn't a damn dream…"

Elarkus smirked then moved over and sat next to her, he took her hand in his before asking, "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough…" Sylvanas replied as she looked down at their hands.

She looked up to meet his gaze before asking, "How is this possible? How are you sitting here before me? Elarkus I watched you die, you _died _in my arms…you drew your last breaths in _my _arms."

He sighed before replying, "I know…I can tell you this right now, the world that the dead go to when they die is the exact same as this one but pure, no war, no blood and everyone I've ever lost was there…I was able to find a way to come back from that world to this one using what powers I had left. I've been in this world since you went all Banshee Queen on Nazgrim, I watched from the shadows as you let Jaina comfort you and it made me so happy."

"I admit I wasn't going to let her in, I was going to shut out everyone but she is a determined mage…I love her Elarkus and I'm afraid to admit that it may be more than I ever loved you." Sylvanas stated.

Elarkus smiled and said, "That's what I wanted, the love you and I had was in no doubt there but I knew that it wasn't true, I hated it at first but I figured out that if I truly loved you then I would want you to be happy. You have my soul Sylvanas but I can never find true, pure and honest love…it is just who I am; Jaina has your heart and always will regardless of what she does."

Sylvanas hugged Elarkus tightly and replied, "Thank you for being the man you are, so kind, sweet and understanding despite being a worgen…you are no monster."

He went to speak when suddenly the captain's voice yelled, "Your Majesty, we have arrived at Stormwind City!"

"We had better go, come on my Lich King we should go speak to Anduin before he loses his mind and thinks we are attacking." Sylvanas said as she stood up.

* * *

**On the docks...**

Two Stormwind guards sat on the dock laughing away when one stopped and said, "Boris…it's the Forsaken, they're here to attack Stormwind!"

Boris turned to look and asked, "What makes you say that? Maybe the Banshee Queen needs to see the King?"

"Because their entire Naval Force is in our harbour, they want to attack us…THE FORSAKEN ARE HERE! RAISE THE ALARMS, WARN THE KING!"

Boris spun back around and back handed the other guard across the face, the boy fell to the ground and Boris said, "You shut your mouth boy, they aren't attacking unless they fucking fire on us…jeez how stupid can one soldier be?"

A massive forsaken ship pulled up to the docks, Boris walked down the dock towards it and said as Sylvanas and a dark cloaked figure disembarked, "Lady Windrunner, Welcome to Stormwind, my name is Boris…are you here to speak to Anduin?"

"Yes I am and it is a matter that is of both great importance and dire urgency." Sylvanas said as she shook Boris' hand.

"Well follow me, I'll take you to Anduin Wrynn…Excuse the guards if they withdraw their weapons, someone decided to blurt out that they thought you were attacking us."

Sylvanas nodded then she and the hooded figure followed the Stormwind guard through the massive city, all the damage Deathwing had caused had been repaired at this point and the city looked beautiful.

The trio walked up towards the keep, the fountain sat in the center of the courtyard that lead up to the keep, a gentle breeze blew as they walked up the steps and then into the keep, they walked into the throne room to suddenly be surrounded by guards, their spears pointed at both the Banshee Queen and the hooded figure; Sylvanas raised her hands and was about to speak when Anduin ordered, "Men stand down!"

The Guards backed away and Boris left swiftly, Anduin walked up to Sylvanas and bowed before her then said as he made his way to the throne and sat down, "Hello Lady Windrunner, what brings you to Stormwind?"

"I come to you with a broken heart and terrible news Anduin, Garrosh Hellscream was brought back from the dead and…he took my daughter, Caylen straight from her bed while she slept." Sylvanas answered, her gaze locked onto Anduin's.

Anduin's eyes went sad then a frown crossed over his face and he said sadly, "I'm so sorry Sylvanas, what can I do for you?"

Sylvanas stated, "I will wait for the other leaders to arrive before I explain everything to you, but I do not come bearing only bad news…something good happened on my way over."

She motioned to the hooded figure who pulled off the hood to reveal the Lich King armor, Anduin gasped and exclaimed, "Elarkus!? How is this possible?"

"My soul could not find peace until I knew Caylen was safe, once she has been returned to Sylvanas then I must return to the world of the dead." Elarkus explained.

"It is good to have you back Elarkus but wait…where's Frostmourne?"

Elarkus reached down to his sheath to find it empty and asked, "Sylvanas where is Frostmourne?"

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and replied, "That god damn bastard Garrosh has the runeblade…this is just getting better and better…I totally forgot about it until now."

Elarkus smiled and said, "Don't worry; I don't need it to kick his ass."

Sylvanas chuckled then asked, "Do you have any idea where Catherra is? I need to tell her about what has happened."

"Oh she is over at Fargo deep mine in Elywnn Forest, the Kobold have been a real nuisance as of lately so I sent her to clear them all out for me and save the lives of the soldiers that I would've sent in." Anduin answered.

"Okay I will go find Catherra, Elarkus stay here with Anduin and wait for the others, and I think they will want to see you." Sylvanas said as she turned back and started walking out of the keep.

"I can do that, Sylvanas my lady." Elarkus replied as he bowed down and moved to stand next to Anduin.

Sylvanas passed the guards protecting the door outside the keep when suddenly she bumped; quite literally, into Jaina, the Banshee Queen tried to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground but failed and both women fell down.

The Archmage stared up at Sylvanas who lay on top of her and said jokingly, "Fancy meeting you here Sylvanas, this encounter brings a very literal to the term bumping into you."

"You and those smartass comments that I cannot help but to simply adore, Proudmoore…hmm…you know something? I really think I'm beginning to like the idea of you being trapped beneath me like this." The Banshee Queen replied with a sly smirk on her face, her lips just barely touching Jaina's and the human's warm breath making her shiver slightly.

"Gods you are just awful Sylvanas, I wonder sometimes how I ever put up with you and your god awful mind." Jaina retorted jokingly, gently pushing the Banshee Queen away from her.

"You love it Jaina." Sylvanas said simply as she picked herself up off of the Archmage.

She helped the mage to her feet before asking, "Are the others willing to help us find Caylen?"

Jaina smiled and replied, "Every single one of them, they all are on their way up from the docks now…where are you going?"

"I need to go find Catherra; she needs to be away from the other leaders before I tell her about what happened with Caylen, she'll flip her shit." Sylvanas explained as she continued walking with Jaina beside her.

Jaina laughed slightly, the walk between the two was silent but at one point the Archmage reached her hand out and took a hold of Sylvanas' hand.

The Banshee Queen looked down at their interlocked fingers before looking up at Jaina as they walked; she raised an eyebrow and asked, "I thought you weren't comfortable with people knowing that we are together?"

"I want these people, especially the men that are currently checking out your ass that you're mine and only mine." She replied with a smile on her face.

Sylvanas smirked then pushed Jaina against the stone wall, the mage gasped but was silenced when Sylvanas kissed her; the Archmage moaned and grabbed the back of the Banshee Queen's head.

They heard the men whistle but neither cared, their lips moving against each other's slowly; Sylvanas suddenly felt a twinge of regret in the back of her mind and stopped moments later.

She started to walk again, Jaina rushed after her and took hold of her hand again then asked sweetly, "Hey what's wrong? Talk to me…don't shut me out."

"It's just…I feel bad for actually enjoying myself even for a moment while my Caylen's off in some strange world that she knows nothing about and she's scared and alone." Sylvanas admitted after they walked out of the gates a few minutes later.

Jaina kissed Sylvanas' cheek softly before replying, "It will be okay Sylvanas, we will get her back…I promise you that now, we are all going to make it out of this."

* * *

**Draenor...**

Caylen walked out of the cave and stretched, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and walked over to the small pond near the cave entrance and knelt at the edge.

She cupped some of the cool, clear water in her hands and splashed it onto her face, it reawoke all of her nerves as she wiped it from her face, she inspected herself and realized that she was naked before she let out a small scream and jumped away from the water.

The young elf looked down at her body and let out a gasp, she was no longer 2 or 3 years old, she looked about 16, she had aged just like that overnight.

"Calm down, it's fine…I just need to relax and figure out how this is possible." Caylen reasoned with herself as she got to her feet.

She rushed back into the cave and opened one of the leather packs; she reached inside and pulled out a set of midnight black leather armor.

Caylen frowned in confusion before pulling it on, it fit her perfectly, she sat down on the stones and began rambling to herself, "Lorka packed these bags for me…what did she know? She must've known something because there is no way that she just packed me a set of armor meant for me when I'm older…WAIT! The books! The Prophecy she told me about, where is that bag?"

The young elf rushed over to another bag and tore it open to find it full of books, she picked two books up and brushed the dust from them, the cover on one read, "_Dark magic's and Necromancy_" The other said, "_Lore of Draenor._"

Caylen grabbed a larger one, she opened the front cover and there on the first page it said, "_Prophecy of Draenor: Reign of Blood_."

The young elf flipped it open and began to read, it first told of information about Draenor and the origin of the Prophecy then the last few pages were the prophecy itself which was, "_A tyrant will fall to the pure blood queen, a kill of vengeance over the loss of the champion…a child will be born unto the queen that will be more powerful than the titans that created everything themselves, the world around that child will bend to her will and all will kneel...the Tyrants return will mark the day that the child will be taken...a day will come when a child shall visit the clan of the Warsong in the hands of the Tyrant, the child will bring blessings to the clans of Draenor but even with this good comes the heralding of blood. The Pure Blood Queen will spend all of her time trying to find her beloved child, she will cross through the very boundaries of time itself for the child and she will come to Draenor with an army...that Army will pour forth from a dark portal, their war horns will echo through a sky that pours its tears down upon the soil and thunders with anger, the marching of their armies will echo through the very depths and bowels of the earth. The queen will be at the head of this army and she will drown in flame the armies of darkness but we may never know who will be victorious for that fate is in the hands of the child and the child alone…only she can end the Tides of War that will flood through time and space."_

Caylen closed the book and said, "I'm that child…oh gods what did I do to deserve this? I can't deal with all of this power and responsibility… why didn't you tell me mother? WHY!? You could've helped me; you could've warned me this was going to happen…I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN, i WANTED TO BE SAFE!

The young elf screamed in rage and slammed her fist into the rock wall, a loud crack shot and echoed through the cave and she looked up at her hand while panting heavily to see the wall beneath her fist completely shattered.

She stumbled back from the wall and looked down at her hands, a pained cry escaped her throat and she stammered out, "What am I? Why didn't you tell me Mom? WHY!? Oh gods, I'm a monster, these powers make me a monster…but I need to know more about them."

Caylen stumbled back over to the leather bag and opened it again, inside was a wolf fur covered journal that was held closed with a leather string, a folded up piece of paper sat beneath the string and Caylen slipped it out.

She unfolded it and began to read, "_Dear Caylen, I wrote this as I spent my time with you, I know that you may not remember who I am but I'm one of the people that you love most in your life, this journal will explain everything to you about who you are and what your powers do…I love and so does your mother Caylen. Good luck, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Archmage of the Kirin Tor."_

The elf tore open the journal and began to read, all the questions she had were answered in this book, it told her what her powers could do and why she had aged…it was all there.

She closed the book some 3 hours later, got to her feet and said, "I will learn to control these powers, I will use them to stop Garrosh…I will do it for you Jaina. Wait if Jaina's a mage then I can use my powers to talk to her!"

Caylen flipped through the book to figure out how then sat the book down and sat onto the stone floor next to it, she took a few deep breaths and said, "Okay now just focus Caylen, relax and focus on who you want to talk to…"

...

Jaina and Sylvanas walked across a bridge in Elywnn Forest when Jaina suddenly began to feel very dizzy, the Banshee Queen stopped in her tracks and asked, "Jaina what's wrong?"

"My head, it hurts…but it's like someone's trying to get into my thoughts and talk to me." Jaina stammered out as she leaned up against a tree nearby.

Sylvanas saw that Jaina was about to collapse and caught her, she held the mage up and asked when tears started to pour down Jaina's face, "What's going on? Jaina sweetheart talk to me."

"Oh gods…it's Caylen, Sylvanas…Caylen is trying to talk to me…she's trying so hard." Jaina stated happily as she closed her eyes.

Sylvanas eyes went wide; they stood there for a few minutes in silence until Jaina opened her eyes and said, "She told me to tell you that she's okay…last night she escaped from Garrosh and took refuge in a cave within the jungles of Draenor, but this morning when she woke up…she had aged just like that overnight, your daughter is no longer a year old, she's 16...Sylvanas."

"What else? What else did Caylen say?" Sylvanas asked as she cupped Jaina's face.

"That she loves you so much and she's waiting for you but that it won't be very long until Garrosh finds her again and takes her back to the camp...and does unthinkable things to her." Jaina replied.

Sylvanas felt tears sliding down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and buried her head into Jaina's neck, the Archmage held her close and stated, "I told you that she was a trooper Sylvanas, she never let him win…not once and she won't."

The Banshee Queen pulled back and kissed Jaina softly before the mage said softly, "Come on, let's go get Catherra then get back to Stormwind…we have to go save Caylen."

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**I made sure to put lots of Jaina/Sylvanas moments in here because eh, its what I do...I hope you all enjoyed that and like I said at the beginning please leave your reviews, its greatly appreciated and also check out my other stories if this is your first time reading one of my stories!**_


	6. Darkness

_**Hey guys, so again I apologize for the delay, this was a major bump in the road that I had to smooth out before I could continue with the story in an efficent way, this chapter is not very long due to the fact that it went over smoother if it was shorter so here it is!**_

_**Also I do not own Catherra or any of her pets, all rights to that character belong to Firedragon99 who was such a dear and let me use them!**_

_**Please Rate/Review and check out my other stories!**_

* * *

Sylvanas and Jaina walked down the dirt path that headed down to Fargo Deep Mine, the Archmage put her arm in front of the Banshee Queen to stop her and stated, "I smell smoke…"

The Banshee Queen withdrew her bow before walking past Jaina, they slowly walked along the rock wall then rounded the corner and there before them was the entrance to Fargo Deep Mine with smoke pouring from it.

"Something tells me we've missed Catherra and she's already back in Stormwind…she certainly did a number on this place." Sylvanas said as she stepped towards the entrance and inspected the scene, her bow lowered.

Suddenly a growl came from the cave, Sylvanas' reflexes reacted and she spun around towards the entrance of the mine with her bow raised and an arrow ready.

Her body rigid as her eyes scanned the darkness and smoke for something but she could see nothing, the Banshee Queen looked over her shoulder at Jaina and stated, "There's something there…get ready…"

Jaina nodded before summoning several water elementals and withdrawing her staff, Sylvanas crouched down and crept forward slowly with her bow raised.

The growl echoed out of the cave again but much closer this time, Sylvanas stopped then suddenly saw 2 sets of glowing golden eyes hovering next to each other and they were locked onto Sylvanas.

Sylvanas prepared to fire when suddenly more eyes joined it, a pair of cat-like yellow eyes, hundreds of little purple eyes close together, a pair of narrow blue eyes and an eerie blue glow.

"Jaina, we've got company…" Sylvanas muttered.

A large puff of smoke came out of the mine, blowing right into Sylvanas' face, she turned her head away from the smoke but then a large growl came from the cave and she turned back to have a large yellow-eyed nightsaber leap for her.

It swiped its claws at her but she rolled away and raised her bow to shoot but was tackled by a purple crystalline spider with hundreds of purple eyes, she reached for her daggers before pushing the beast off of her.

She got to her feet and raised her daggers only to find herself surrounded by the animals, a two headed golden-eyed dragon hound, the spider, the nightsaber, a spirit porcupine and a red stone cat thing.

"Oh shit…" Sylvanas muttered to herself as they moved in for the kill.

The dragon thing charged first, it slammed into the Banshee Queen and she flew back into the rock wall behind her, she looked over at Jaina who was trapping the spirit beast with her magic and had failed to notice the giant red stone cat coming up behind her.

Sylvanas kicked the dragon hound in one of its heads before running for the beast behind Jaina, she prepared her daggers for a killing blow but then suddenly the beast disappeared and Sylvanas stopped and spun around looking for it.

A fierce growl came from behind her and she turned just in time for the stone cat to pounce on her, it pinned her to the ground and lunged for her throat.

"Get…the…fuck…off…of…me." Sylvanas growled out through clenched teeth, she fought off the cat as it sought to tear her throat out.

Sylvanas placed her hands on its chest and began pushing against the beast with as much strength as she could muster while the beast continued to push back.

She finally pushed it off of herself before getting to her feet; Sylvanas scrambled for her daggers but suddenly heard a noise that was all too familiar to her; the twang of a bow string being released.

The Banshee Queen turned around towards the cave entrance only for an arrow to pierce into her chest, directly into her unbeating heart; Jaina looked over and saw the arrow protruding from her lover's heart and froze.

The arrow wasn't going to kill her but gods would it ever weaken her; Sylvanas looked towards the cave entrance to see a figure step out of the smoke wearing a gas mask.

"Sylvanas?" The figure spoke.

The Banshee Queen nodded before they pulled off their mask, it was Catherra; Sylvanas chuckled and stated, "We were looking for you but your…_pets_…got us first."

"I'm so sorry…they aren't normally like this but the smoke and blood gets to them, are…are you going to be okay?" Catherra replied then asked gesturing towards the arrow in her chest.

"Oh that…yeah I'll be fine, it's just going to make me a little dizzy for the next hour or so but I won't die…" Sylvanas answered.

Jaina stepped forward and dispersed her elementals; she approached Sylvanas and stated as she looked at the Banshee Queen, "You're hurt…"

"What? Where?"

Catherra chuckled as Sylvanas pulled out her daggers; she looked into their shiny blades and saw the teeth marks in her throat and the scratches on her face.

The Night Elf said, "I'm sorry about this, these guys are generally the nicest out of the lot of them…the spiders named Dethtilac, the Night Saber's Isis, Dragon hound is Chromaggus, the Spirit Porcupine is Truck and this guy right here is FearMe, he's a Quilen."

The stone cat leaned towards Sylvanas but she took a step back and stated with a hint of sadness in her voice, "We have something to tell you Catherra."

"What is it? Did something happen?" Catherra asked worriedly, having noticed the tone in Sylvanas' voice.

"It's about Caylen…Garrosh was brought back from the dead and he…kidnapped her. He took her through a portal to Draenor in the past before demonic corruption destroyed them." Sylvanas replied.

Catherra went rigid, her face emotionless but her body trembled, Jaina backed away and Sylvanas continued, "I know how protective you are of her but just relax, she has powers and she's aged faster because of them and she was able to contact us…she escaped from Garrosh and is hiding in a cave just relax."

The Quilen nuzzled his head against Catherra's arm and made a whining noise, her hand came to rest atop his head and her fingers slowly ran over his stone mane.

The Night Elf shook her head and composed herself before replying, "Let's get back to Stormwind…I don't plan on wasting any more time, we need to get to Draenor and fast."

...

Caylen stood in the clearing within the dense mass of jungle trees that made up one of the dangerous jungles of Draenor; she focused on the massive boulder before her that was almost 4 times her size and began channeling her powers.

The rock shifted slightly and Caylen smiled, she was getting better with each day that passed but she would need to be better before she would be able to defend herself.

She sighed before trying again, her focus was completely on the rock and when she started channeling her powers, the rock lifted up off of the ground and she could move it easily.

"YES!" She cheered; her focus breaking and the rock crashing to the ground.

Caylen jumped; slightly startled, she looked down at her hands and stated, "I won't let myself be hurt by anyone ever again with these powers."

Meanwhile from the shadows watch a figure with glowing golden eyes, he smiled as he watched the elf practice with her powers before withdrawing his glowing blue sword and disappearing.

...

Sylvanas stood opposite Anduin at the table in the Stormwind Keep, she stood at one end with Jaina and he stood at the other end with Catherra.

The other leaders were around the table and Sylvanas stated, "I am not asking all of you to do this because of my daughter, I am asking you because Garrosh will kill us if he is allowed to live. I need as much military power as I can get, I can't do this without your support; billions will die if we sit here and do nothing!"

Vol'jin, Leader of the Darkspear Trolls, spoke up, "Lady Sylvanas…you will always have da support of da Darkspear."

"Thank you Vol'jin. I understand this is difficult due to past hatreds between all of us but if we are to take Garrosh down for good then I will need you all to band together and send me all of the soldiers, supplies, weapons and artillery that you can. Brothers, Sisters…stand if you are with me." Sylvanas stated, slamming her fist onto the table for emphasis.

Baine Bloodhoof, Vol'jin, Thrall, Trade Prince Gallywix, Genn Greymane, Tyrande Whisperwind, High Tinker Mekkatorque, Prophet Velen and Muradin Bronzebeard got to their feet, Sylvanas looked at Anduin before asking, "Will you not stand with us?"

"Yer Majesty…it would be foolish not to aid the Banshee Queen, your city will fall if we do not succeed and you will be left to stand alone against Garrosh!" Muradin spoke.

Anduin raised a hand, Catherra growled and her sharp tongue went to work, "Anduin, the decision isn't a hard one, you obviously help Sylvanas! Don't listen to Muradin; he is merely being a stubborn old fool trying to protect what's left of his fragile pride."

Sylvanas glared at Anduin and stated, "You were all supportive when I first arrived, why the sudden change of heart? Are you becoming the coward that your father was?"

Everyone in the room began speaking at once until Anduin yelled, "I refuse to join a cause to save the daughter of the women who killed my father!"

The leaders all stopped and looked at him; Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "That's why? You still hold that against me? If I recall correctly it was you who sided with me and you made no effort to stop me from killing him so before you decide to hold a grudge against me, think about what happened that day."

Anduin frowned and said, "Its done Sylvanas, you and these leaders can go to their deaths but I refuse to get involved."

Sylvanas looked at Prophet Velen and stated, "Prophet talk some sense into the boy! You taught him to use the light to heal, teach him that this grudge is both pointless and childish."

The elderly Draenei turned to Anduin and started, "She would be correct young Anduin, you hold a grudge against the woman who killed you father but you did indeed side with her and that gives you absolu-."

"Silence Prophet, my decision is FINAL. Your useless points aren't going to change my mind." Anduin cut off; his voice like a razor blade.

Catherra growled and snapped, "He does have a god damn point Anduin and we both fucking know it, you are just trying to find an excuse to not go help Sylvanas because she killed your father who might I remind you tried to kill you!"

Anduin frowned and said, "I suggest you watch your tone Catherra, I may be your close friend but I am also your king and we are not going to war."

"Fine…you know what Anduin? I'm DONE. You can sit your lazy ass on that throne and call yourself a King but you are no King, you are a man who has power and refuses to do the right thing with it; I was a fucking idiot to think that you'd be a better King then your father but hell…you're even worse. I won't be standing by your side, I am not letting Sylvanas and these brave souls go to face oblivion alone and if I die with her then so be it but…you're on your own Anduin." Catherra snapped back at him.

Anduin froze, his face going white, Jaina stepped forward and said, "Anduin…our armies cannot do this without you, please."

Elarkus stepped out of the shadows suddenly and added, "Anduin, it would be most wise to help them…if they fail then you have no other armies left to save Azeroth, you and your army alone cannot hope to stand against the Iron Horde."

Everyone looked at Elarkus and Sylvanas asked, "What did you just say?"

He frowned and said, "I said that Anduin's army cannot hope to stand against the Iron Horde alone, they would get slaughtered. Do none of you know what Garrosh is doing in Draenor right now?"

They all shook their heads, Elarkus moved closer and started, "I know that Sylvanas knows he went to Draenor to unite the clans but it's been about 2 weeks since the kidnapping and the progress they've made…we stand no chance in all honesty. They have hundreds and thousands of war machines built, billions of soldiers and monsters galore…we cannot hope to beat that."

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose, anger was bubbling up inside her and Jaina whispered softly into her ear, "Shh…just relax my love…hey why are you trembling?"

The Banshee Queen at that moment realized that she was indeed trembling, she growled and shook her head; trying to get rid of the rage inside her and she rested her hands on the oak table.

Her hands clutched the table as Jaina tried to comfort her but nothing helped and she finally snapped and flipped the table in rage; it just barely missed Anduin as it was flung across the room and slammed into the wall; shattering into splinters on contact.

She felt a darkness bubbling up inside her when suddenly Jaina embraced her and said, "It's alright Sylvanas…we will get Caylen back…"

"If I may?" Elarkus spoke up.

The two looked at him and he smirked before withdrawing Frostmourne, he stepped forward and stated, "Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken...will you give me your blessing to pass on the Mantle of Leadership of the Scourge to our daughter Caylen Windrunner?"

"You want to make Caylen the Lich King?" Sylvanas asked, moving away from Jaina.

Elarkus chuckled and replied, "Lich _Queen _but yes I do, I went to Draenor while you were looking for Catherra, I was able to steal Frostmourne back and I saw Caylen…with your blessing, I can give her my sword and the Helm of Domination so she can take my mantle so that I may return to the land of the dead and be at peace."

Sylvanas looked at Jaina who nodded and the Banshee Queen asked, "I give you my blessing but is there any way you can create some mode of communication between me and her?"

"Sadly no but I will give her your love…Goodbye Sylvanas and good luck to you all, may you campaign be a success." Elarkus stated before disappearing.

Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation, "I heard of this meeting, I wanted to come in order to offer the support of my people."

Everyone turned and there at the doorway of the meeting chambers stood Chen Stormstout and Taran Zhu, everyone bowed and Taran Zhu spoke, "Lady Windrunner, Pandaria is with you…our most capable fighters will join your ranks and every member of the Shado-Pan is at your back."

"But Taran Zhu, I cannot allow you to sacrifice what little amount of soldiers that you have in order to help us, your people need time to recover from the war wit-." Sylvanas started.

"My people have suffered greatly because of Garrosh and the atrocities he has committed, he came into our land and started wreaking havoc, I think it's about high time we did the same to his." Taran Zhu replied with a smirk.

Sylvanas bowed and said as she turned to face everyone else, "Since we are all in agreement, the only thing left to do is to find a way to Draenor and that requires…going to see the Dragon of Time and Space himself, Nozdormu."

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave reviews and also PM me with any requests you have or ideas that you want to contribute to the story because all are appreciated!**_

_**Thank you All!**_


	7. Black Cobra

_**Hey guys so sorry for the long absence but you know its summer time, anyway this chapter should make up for that absence, I didn`t have access to a computer where I could write for a while but here is the next chapter!**_

_**Also I`m introducing two new OC`s in this chapter and they should bring some life to the story, I hope you guys enjoy and please, pleaseee review for me :)**_**  
**

* * *

Elarkus pushed aside the dense jungle leaves and climbed up onto the rock before him; he pushed aside a large branch and looked into the clearing to see Caylen still practicing with her powers. He smirked before jumping down off of the rock and into the clearing behind Caylen; she didn't notice him so he carefully took a step forward and said, "Hello Caylen."

Never before in his life had he seen an elf move so fast, not even Sylvanas who was known for her speed and agility, Caylen was upon him with a dagger to his throat in mere seconds and he chuckled at her.

"You really are the Banshee Queen's daughter." He added as he pushed the dagger away from his throat with one finger.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Caylen demanded.

Elarkus raised his hands and stated, "My name is Elarkus and I am the Lich King…your father."

Caylen's face went white and she stammered out, "But that can't be, no it's not possible…my father's dead…he was killed by Garrosh."

"Do I look dead to you? Here…your full name is Caylen Bryn Windrunner, your mother is Lady Sylvanas Windrunner of the Forsaken, you have two aunts named Alleria and Vereesa and your godmother is Alexstrasza, Queen of Dragons." Elarkus replied.

Caylen sheathed her dagger and embraced him, she trembled in his arms and stated pleadingly, "I want to go home father…I want to go be with Mother and everyone else again…please, _please_ take me home."

"I'm…I'm sorry my dear but I can't, I only have the ability to transport myself where I need to go, look I don't have a lot of time so listen…you are the heir to my throne, you were to take my place one day and that day has come my daughter." Elarkus responded sadly.

Caylen pulled back and looked at him with a confused look on her face before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I rule an army called the Scourge and as you already know, I have died…I have to go back to the world of the dead so I need you to take up the mantle. Don't worry, Sylvanas gave me her blessing, all you have to do is say yes and Garrosh won't be able to hurt you anymore." Elarkus answered, his hand resting on his daughter's cheek.

"Will I be able to leave?"

Elarkus shook his head and said, "No you won't…you draw power from the Scourge but none of them are here, but you will be able to stay safe until Sylvanas and her armies arrive to rescue you…I do not know how long it will be but keep a weather eye on the horizon…towards the east is where they will come, here take my helmet."

He lifted the helm of domination from his head and placed it into Caylen's hands, she looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes before he reached down to his side and stated, "You also get this my love."

Elarkus unsheathed Frostmourne slowly before flipping it around and placing the hilt in his daughter's hand; she gazed at the runeblade and whispered, "Frostmourne…"

"Yes my daughter…Now take good care of them and always know that I am watching over you. You are never truly alone. I love you." Elarkus said as he hugged his daughter again.

"I love you too dad…I'll fight for you…and I'm glad I got to meet you at least once." Caylen said as Elarkus kissed her forehead then backed away and disappeared.

* * *

Sylvanas and the other leader's stood at the gates of the keep, she shook their hands before saying, "Thank you all for your support in this, please return to your cities as fast as possible and gather as many soldiers as you can…you are then to head for the coast of Dragonblight for that is where I will have Nozdormu create his portal."

They bowed before heading off, Catherra approached and said, "Sylvanas before we leave, may I go to the pet mansion and grab a few things?"

"Of course, may I come with?" Sylvanas replied.

Catherra nodded and motioned for her to follow, the two set off through the streets of Stormwind before heading through Old Town and following a path back into the hills.

Finally they arrived at the Manor, Sylvanas gasped and said, "This place is amazing, this is all yours Catherra?"

"Yeah it is, Anduin built it so I could keep all my pets here…there's enough room for all of my pets and each room seems small from the outside but it is enchanted to be bigger on the inside…" Catherra explained as they walked up the steps to the massive iron doors.

She pushed the doors open, the main hall was beautifully decorated Sylvanas noticed and off to their left was a long hallway with lots of iron doors on either side of the hallway.

"What are in those rooms Catherra?" Sylvanas asked pointing down the hall at the doors.

"Oh that's where my pets stay, its enchanted rooms I mentioned." Catherra replied as she walked over to small book shelf nearby.

Sylvanas watched her pull 4 of the books out before reaching through and pulling out a long metal case, the hunter placed the books back on the shelf before bringing the case over to the table and sitting it down.

She snapped open the clips before turning the dial on the front, it popped open and Catherra lifted the lid to reveal several little daggers and hundreds of arrows. Sylvanas smirked as Catherra started slipping the tiny daggers into the different slots across her armor, 2 in each boot; several were hidden on her sides and 4 on each shoulder under her pauldrons.

A human female came down the stairs and Catherra stated, "Sylvanas this is the caretaker of my pets, Kayla have you given Kamora his medicine?"

"Yes Ma'am, Good luck to you and Lady Windrunner…I hope Caylen gets home safely." Kayla replied as Catherra and Sylvanas turned to leave.

"Thank you Kayla, take good care of everyone!" Catherra called out as the doors to the mansion shut behind her and Sylvanas as they stepped outside.

...

They arrived at the docks a few minutes later to see Jaina and Anduin talking to one and other, Jaina looked at them as they approached and smiled at Sylvanas. Anduin said something which caused Jaina to frown and look back at him; she shook her head for a moment before approaching Catherra and Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen embraced the Arch-Mage and held her close, Catherra coughed and stated, "I'm happy for you guys and all but we've got to go."

The two leaders chuckled before walking behind Catherra as she walked to the ship, they watched as Anduin stared at her when she walked by before walking off. Sylvanas and Jaina walked up the ramp and up onto the deck of the Windrunner, the Captain approached and stated, "We are ready to go my lady, just give us the word and I can get us moving."

The Banshee Queen replied, "Of course Captain, full speed for Dragonblight immediately."

The Captain bowed then ordered, "You heard the Banshee Queen, set course for Dragonblight and at full sails!"

Sylvanas and Jaina retreated to the bow of the ship and sat down on the crates looking out over the ocean as the other Forsaken Ships got into formation behind the Windrunner when they got out into the open ocean.

"Hey Sylvanas?" Jaina spoke up after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the waves.

"Yes Jaina?" Sylvanas asked.

"Do you think that we are going to lose this war? I mean we just barely won the Siege of Ogrimmar." Jaina replied, her voice showing her genuine concern.

There was no response for a few minutes when suddenly Sylvanas took a hold of Jaina's hand, Jaina looked up at the Banshee Queen who answered, "I think that we have to give it everything we've got…but if I die during this war, I don't want it to be before I castrate Garrosh and make him suffer for what he has done."

Jaina moved closer and nuzzled her head into Sylvanas' neck, she planted a kiss on the soft cool skin before saying, "If I die…I want to die next to you Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen tensed before stating, "I won't let you die Jaina…I can't even begin to think of how I would bear with losing you Jaina. My light, my sun…I love you too much to let it happen."

"There is something's you can't control Sylvanas, even the Banshee Queen's powers has limits…but I love you too." Jaina replied.

* * *

Caylen sat on the rock outside the cave staring into the eye sockets of the Helm of Domination, it had been a good 2 hours since her father had shown up and given her this and his sword Frostmourne but she still wasn't ready.

_"Wait…what do I have to be ready for? I'm just putting on the helmet, it's that simple…but why am I hesitant?" _ Caylen thought to herself quietly.

The rustling of leaves drew her out of her thoughts, she looked in the direction of the noise before withdrawing Frostmourne from its sheathe that hung at her side, the blade glowed an icy runic blue in her hand and hummed beneath her fingertips.

Sun peeked down through the jungle canopy above as Caylen stood with her feet firmly planted on the ground; she took a deep breath when suddenly the sound of evil laughter filled her ears.

Her Blue eyes scanned the bushes around the clearing when suddenly Garrosh and several orc warriors stepped out of the foliage and into the clearing.

"Hello Caylen…it's good to see you again, I told you that you could never escape from me…you are in my territory girl." Garrosh said with an evil grin on his face.

The elf went white, the blade pulsed beneath her fingertips and spoke to her, "It is alright Young Caylen, relax and remember, with me…no one can hurt you."

She took another deep breath before retorting, "I'm not going back with you Garrosh, I won't let you take me back and do more horrible things to me!"

"Oh so you remember? You remember every horrible thing I did…good because they pale in comparison to what I'm going to do to you next." Garrosh snarled back as he walked towards her with his axe in hand and without stopping.

Caylen swung Frostmourne when he got close enough, it cut through the air but was met by his axe's blade, he leaned in close so his face was inches from hers before snapping back in a dark voice, "You are pathetic, this sword cannot save you from me…you barely even know what you've gotten yourself into foolish elf so I'm going to give you one chance and only one chance to turn yourself over to us without violence…if not then I will use violence and you will be taken away, broken and bleeding…that's a promise."

Caylen backed up, Garrosh's eyes were locked onto her and she said, "I'd rather die than let you take me back to that god forsaken camp!"

"Death is a comfort that you don't deserve to have whore!" Garrosh roared in anger before swinging at Caylen.

She raised Frostmourne and blocked the attack, metal clashed against metal and Garrosh growled before pulling his weapon back and stating, "I felled your father in combat and he was a far more talented Swordsman then you Caylen…what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because I'm a Windrunner and I won't give up until either I'm dead or you and your lackies are." Caylen retorted before pushing Garrosh back and swinging Frostmourne.

Garrosh wasn't prepared for the attack, the blade cut through his right arm severing it from the elbow, he howled in pain before collapsing to his knees in the dirt with blood pouring from his arm.

"YOU BITCH!" Garrosh shouted at Caylen as he dropped his axe and used his still attached arm to try to stop the bleeding.

Caylen put the tip of Frostmourne to his throat and stated, "I'm not afraid to kill you Garrosh…especially not after everything you've done to me."

Garrosh didn't speak, Caylen frowned when suddenly black tendrils of power rose forth from the ground beneath her feet, they grabbed her and pulled her down onto the dirt before the Warchief as Garrosh got to his feet.

The Warchief got to his feet and said with evil in his voice,"You forget the fact young elf that I am far stronger now…even more now that I have the helmet of domination, you shouldn't have hesitated because now it means…your mine."

* * *

A human female stood at the bow of her ship which sat docked along the coast of Borean Tundra, she was dressed head to toe in a full royal commanders suit with her cutlasses named The Sea's Fury and Rolling Tide, hanging at her side. Her name was Adira Vallen, Leader of the Black Cobra which was an Elite Mercenary band; they would help anyone regardless of Race or Faction as long as they had the gold.

She lowered her cigar and turned to look out over her fleet, 12 boats strong and every single one was owned by her, Adira smirked when she saw a Draenei who she recognized as First Mate Beros Greaves approached with an Orc in tow and said, "Captain Vallen…you have a visitor."

"Thank you First Mate Greaves, you are dismissed for the time being until I am done with our guest." She replied without turning around.

Greaves bowed his head before walking off, Adira took one last puff of her cigar before dropping it over the side of the ship and into the water below, she brushed herself off before speaking, "Hello, Captain Adira Vallen at your service, who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to offer you a job." The Orc warrior replied.

"What do I have to do?" Vallen asked as her and the Orc walked across the desk, up the small set of stairs and past the wheel of the ship to the stern where more of The Black Cobras fleet was visible.

"Are you aware of an Elf known as Lady Sylvanas Windrunner?"

Adira looked at the Orc with a frown on her face before replying, "Of course I do, what daft fool wouldn't know about the Ranger General of Silvermoon turned Banshee Queen of the Forsaken?"

He chuckled before continuing, "Well she's going to be heading to the coast of Dragonblight today, I need you to cut her off and sink her entire fleet to prevent her from reaching Dragonblight. You think the Black Cobra can handle it?"

Adira Vallen laughed and stated, "You sir are speaking to the Captain and Leader of the most Elite Mercenary Band on Azeroth and anywhere else, we have been involved in countless schemes and plots, we have felled mighty empires with their kings and tyrants but what you are asking us to do-to kill the Queen of the Undead and her people…its simply not possible even for the highly trained Mercenaries of the Black Cobra."

"My mistake then, I thought I was talking to a real group of Mercenaries…I'll just take my gold elsewhere then." The Orc retorted before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Adira stormed after him, he turned to face her when he heard her footsteps following him and her fist crashed into his face and he stumbled back into the railing next to the wheel.

She pushed her finger into his chest and snarled back, "You are speaking to the best of the best, we do what we have to in order to get the job done…my family founded this group and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some Orc tell me that we aren't true mercenaries…now how much gold are we talking about for this job?"

He smirked before pushing her hand away from his chest and replying, "Well that's more like it…now in terns of a pay out, well it's enough gold to set you up for the next seven lifetimes."

Adira frowned before snapping, "I need numbers you daft idiot, numbers!"

"10 Million." He simply replied.

She smirked, that wolfish grin reaching her eyes and voice as she stated, "Well, well,well…seems that you have a deal Mr. Orc…10 million gold for the death of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and her entire fleet…I will attack her with my entire Naval force. Bring the gold here, this time tomorrow."

He nodded before walking down the steps and off of the ship, Vallen watched him disappeared before yelling, "BOYS, WE GOT A JOB! Get up here!"

All of her men along with First Mate Greaves came running up out of the hull of her lead ship the Shadow Striker, she looked down at them all and stated, "We have a job, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner is going to Dragonblight today, we are being paid to intercept and annihilate the entire fleet."

The men looked back and forth between each other, she could see the doubt in there eyes but said nothing as she too shared the same doubts but one soldier spoke up, asking, "How much we gettin' paid boss?"

"10 million gold."

Everyone cheered violently, First Mate Greaves smirked before Captain Vallen ordered, "Men prepare the ships, we must make haste or she'll pass us before nightfall."

The men began scrambling around the deck, First Mate Greaves approached Captain Vallen before she stated, "Beros get me the horn, I have to signal the others."

He reached into the satchel at his side and pulled out a Dragons horn, he placed it in Captain Vallen's outstretched hand and closed his eyes as she blew into the horn. The noise echoed all around, the other ships echoed back with their horns before Captain Vallen handed the horn back to Greaves and he asked, "What do you need me to do Captain?"

"I want you to get us out into the ocean First Mate Greaves; we have a Banshee to kill…" She replied before walking down the steps and disappearing into her quarters.

She sat down at her desk, her hand coming to rest on the oak wood then her fingers began to tap against its surface, her grey eyes filling with pain suddenly as a pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders while memories came flooding back.

"Hello Vallen…you're next." A female voice whispered with a hint of evil poisoning her voice.

Adira shook her head before spinning around with her swords The Ocean`s Fury and Rolling Tide withdrawn as she got to her feet to see that no one was there, she put a hand against her forehead and stated, "God damn it…I thought I was over that."

She shivered as she remembered the incident, someone had put a target on her father's back when he was running the Black Cobra so in order to get to him, they had kidnapped little Adira Vallen who was only 9 years old from her bed at their family manor during the night and sold her to some man who did nothing but rape and torture her for 7 years.

When she turned 16 however, her father rescued her and brought her home but not before he skinned the man alive in front of her, he never should have killed that man because that man's eldest daughter found out and came to the manor then slaughtered Adira's entire family all for revenge.

Adira shook her head trying not to remember her families bloodied faces but to no avail, she remember walking into her father's study and seeing her father's blood pooled on the floor beneath him with a large gaping slit in his throat while the daughter had been in the shadows watching 16 year old Adira before she emerged and pinned Adira to the desk and assaulted her next to her father's body.

Luckily Greaves walked in at that moment, having returned from a trip out of town, the Big Draenei charged at that girl and crushed her skull beneath his hoof before holding Adira close and reassuring her that she was safe. Beros Greaves was like her father now, he was the one person she could trust in this screwed up world and he held her together but if she ever lost him then she might just lose her mind.

Captain Vallen shook her head before pulling another cigar out of her suit jacket then snapping her fingers, flames appeared at the end of her finger and she held it to the end of the cigar, it finally caught before she shook her hand to disperse the flames; she pulled the cigar from her mouth before blowing the smoke out then sitting it down in the ashtray.

She reached across the desk and picked up the bottle of alcohol sitting there, she took a swig of whatever the hell had been in that bottle before bringing her cigar back up to her lips, this is how she planned to spend the rest of time until they spotted Sylvanas' fleet, she only wanted that 10 million gold right now and cared about little else.

_**RECsi88**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story, please, pleaseee Review it :) **_

_**About the New OC`s I hope you guys like them, Captain Adira Vallen of Black Cobra and her family friend, Confidant, Father and Protecter, First Mate Beros Greaves the big badass Draenei. My plans for Adira are that she`ll piss you off so much that you`ll hate her with all your heart but she is so broken, depressed and misunderstood that you`ll want to hug her and put all the broken pieces back together.**_

_**Also to describe whats she`s wearing, its like what Connor`s Naval outfit is from Assassin`s Creed 3 but its Black with Gold highlights, just google search Connor Assassin`s Creed 3 Naval Costume and it will come up, his is blue and white so you`ll have to imagine it as Black with Gold highlights**_

_**Thanks again guys for all of your patience with me!**_


	8. One Long Trip

_**Hey Guys! Again I'm apologizing for the delay, but this chapter is, in my opinion, one of the best I have ever written...Firedragon99, thank you for allowing me to destroy your Original Characters life because this story is going to take a very humorous turn in this chapter involving my OC, "Captain" Adira Vallen and Firedragons OC, Catherra and her horde of pets, why you ask? Well why the hell not?**_

_**Anyway please enjoy the story and leave reviews!**_

* * *

"Adira! Adira wake up! Gods Girl…did you get into that Rum again?" The familiar gruff voice of her Draenei companion echoed through her head as her eyes slowly opened.

She sat up and stretched, she had fallen asleep on her desk after drinking that entire bottle of alcohol, but strangely her head didn't hurt or spin as she got to her feet and turned to face Beros who stood at the door.

"What's wrong Beros?" Adira asked as she fixed her hair and adjusted her Naval Commander's armor and the leather straps of the cutlasses that hung at her sides.

"The Banshee Queen's fleet is near, they are on the horizon and haven't seen us yet…probably because of the thick fog rolling in with us." He explained.

She chuckled and stated, "Good, the Banshee Queen and her fleet won't know what hit them, Beros…at the break of dawn, we strike fast and we strike hard, no mercy and my ship goes in first, it is the Man-of-War after all."

He smirked coyly at her response and replied, "Of course Captain Vallen, I will have the boys prep all of the cannons aboard this fine vessel, you just give us the signal to move in on the fleet…then just prepare yourself because all hells going to break loose here today once we attack."

Adira looked back at her desk and picked up her hat before sitting it atop her head, she cracked her neck and said jokingly, "Everyone needs a little hell to break loose in their lives…but it's up to them to find out if they'll let it break them down until they are empty and lifeless or if they'll tag along for the ride and let it fill them with life and dare I say it…good old memories."

Beros chuckled and stated, "Your Father would've said the exact same thing if he were here right now…I really hope you know that…he would've been so proud of you right now, he always spoke so highly of you to everyone we met, his eyes would just light up as he told them how brave, daring, beautiful and talented you are. I know it's been hard but you'll get through Adira."

"How can you be so sure Beros? What if everything meant to keep me sane is just delaying my inevitable plunge into insanity?" Adira questioned with a cold edge to her voice.

Beros cleared his throat and spoke in a tone Adira had never heard him use before, "I know that because you are the daughter of the greatest man I ever knew and I've known many great men throughout my long, long life but none as great as your father. I also know because, as little as you may think it means, you and only you are Captain Adira Vallen of Black Cobra and you are a Vallen, You're brave, strong, smart, daring, adventurous, you kick ass, you're beautiful, you tell the truth and if I may…you are sassier than even your father."

Adira smiled at Beros and said, "I find it very hard to believe that I was sassier than my father, he was something else."

Beros chuckled and stated, "It's true…now come on Captain Vallen, we have a Banshee Queen to kill and we only get one shot at this."

...

Sylvanas stood at the head of her ship the Windrunner, the sea was calm and the night sky clear with only a cool breeze blowing through, it had to be close to morning now because she could see the dark clouds that hung in the sky off in the distance and the moon was becoming consumed by the horizon.

The Banshee Queen smiled, the night was oddly comforting and the silence was soothing, the sound of footsteps broke that lingering midnight silence and a voice spoke, "Sylvanas?"

She turned to see Catherra standing there with the Quilen FearMe, the Banshee Queen gestured for the elf to join her which Catherra did hesitantly and Sylvanas asked, "I would've figured you been asleep at this time Catherra, what keeps you awake?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that something really bad is about to happen, it started when night fell and now it's even worse, I felt it in my gut now it's everywhere…my entire body seems to know that something is going to happen before it actually happens." Catherra rambled slightly.

Sylvanas looked at the night elf hunter worriedly, never before had she ever seen Catherra as shook up as she was right now, the Banshee Queen pointed out towards the fog in the distance and asked, "See that fog?"

Catherra looked at it then turned back to look at the Banshee Queen and replied, "Yeah I do."

Sylvanas continued, "See how the light from Dawn Breaking illuminates it but doesn't reveal what's inside? That's what your body is doing, it is showing you something bad but it is not revealing what it is."

"That…that actually makes a lot of sense." Catherra replied, her gaze turning back towards the mass of thick grey fog as Sylvanas looked over at the dawn that was just beginning to break on the horizon.

"Dawn is beautiful isn't it Catherra? It's almost like watching the world be rebirthed, each day a fresh start and yet we all manage to muck it up somehow." Sylvanas spoke.

Catherra suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "There are ships in that fog Sylvanas!"

The Banshee Queen's attention returned to the fog in mere seconds and she narrowed her eyes to see a massive ship emerging from it, Sylvanas looked back at the Captain of the Windrunner before her and Catherra rushed across the deck to her.

"Captain Harker! There is a ship coming towards us from the fog!" Sylvanas exclaimed.

Captain Harker withdrew her telescope, held it up to her eye and was peering out at the ship when she tore it away from her eye and yelled, "MAN OF WAR! ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS! THE BLACK COBRA ARE UPON US!

Sylvanas looked at Catherra then back at the Captain and said, "Who are the Black Cobra?"

"They are the most elite band of mercenaries on Azeroth; they never attack unless someone has hired them…" Captain Harker replied before barking out orders to the sailors.

Sylvanas jumped up onto the railing, her hand holding tightly onto one of the ropes as she looked over at the Man of War fiercely cutting through the now rough seas to see a woman standing at the head of the ship dressed in full naval commander's armor.

Catherra came to stand at Sylvanas' side, she adjusted the quiver on her back before readying her bow and speaking, "I'll fight with you Sylvanas and if this ship goes down and you decide to go down with it then I'll be by your side."

"There will be no need for that Catherra, I need you to find my daughter and protect her if I don't make it out of this. Things are about to get messy." Sylvanas ordered as she withdrew her bow.

...

Adira stood at the head of her ship with her eyes locked onto the Banshee Queen, she reached into her jacket and checked to make sure her pistols were with her, she had 3 on each side underneath her coat and all were loaded.

Beros appeared at her side and asked, "What are your orders Captain?"

She smirked as she looked over her shoulder at him and spoke simply, "Prepare to board the Windrunner; Ram them and then hit them with everything we've got. Tell the rest of the fleet to hold off the other ships until we kill the Banshee Queen."

Sylvanas looked at Captain Harker and stated, "Get the rest of my god damned fleet up here, we are taking that ship down now and we will show these Mercenaries that they were fools to trifle with the Banshee Queen!"

"As you command my Queen. LAUNCH THE FLARES AND TAKE UP ARMS MEN!" Captain Harker shouted at the sailors.

Jaina and the Royal Guardsman emerged from the ship, Sylvanas rushed to the Archmage and spoke hurriedly, "We are under attack, I need you to keep your head down…"

"CAPTAIN HARKER! MORE SHIPS INCOMING!" A Forsaken soldier yelled from the head of the ship and everyone looked towards the fog.

A bunch of ships emerged from the fog and headed towards Sylvanas' fleet, the Banshee Queen snarled when suddenly the Windrunner was smacked into by the Man of War and the force sent some of her sailors overboard.

"Sylvanas! They're boarding us!"

The Banshee Queen got to her feet to see the mercenaries jumping over on the Windrunner, Catherra whistled and all of her pets burst out of the belly of the Windrunner and followed her into the thick of the battle.

Sylvanas withdrew her swords made from Frostmourne and charged in; she lunged at the nearest mercenary and plunged her blades into his chest before violently ripping them free and spinning around to drive her blades into the throat of another.

Adira growled as she watched the Banshee Queen effortlessly and dare she say gracefully kill her men, First Mate Beros Greaves cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm going over, there's a night elf hunter causing some trouble…I thought I'd leave Sylvanas to you."

"I'm going over with you, that bitch is mine…I'll make her pay for this." Adira sneered as she followed Greaves over to the front of the ship.

She started to run then leapt from the bow of the Shadow Striker to the stern of the Windrunner, Adira reached into her jacket and pulled out two of her pistols before she landed on the Windrunner and rolled to dodge an attack from one of the Forsaken Guards.

When she got to her feet, she spun around and aimed her guns at the soldier before pulling the triggers, the gunshot cracked through the air and the bullets pierced into the soldiers head which caused the weak flesh to break apart and he collapsed motionless.

Beros landed on deck next and Catherra turned her attention towards him, he withdrew his great sword and charged at her but her pets suddenly swarmed him. Dethlatic wrapped his legs in webs before they knocked him down the stairs next to Captain Harker, Catherra smirked before turned and pulling one of the hidden daggers out of her pauldrons and tossing it at another mercenary.

The tiny blade pierced into his eye and he screamed in agony and stumbled back into the railing of the ship, the force made the wood give way and he fell into the churning waters below.

Adira fought her way through countless undead before she finally reached Sylvanas at the center of the Windrunner's deck, the Banshee Queen turned to face her and a sly smirk crossed over her face before she spoke, "So…it's come down to you and me finally, before we start however, I have but one thing to ask you."

"Oh and just what might that be, Banshee Queen?" Adira asked coyly, her own evil smirk dancing across her face.

Sylvanas chuckled and asked, "Was this all worth it? Were the lives of your pathetic men really worth the chance to fight me in combat?"

"You bitch." Adira sneered before withdrawing her cutlasses; she raised them and charged towards the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken who still had a smug grin on her face.

Adira swung with all of her might but instead of hearing the sound of her blades rending flesh, she heard the sound of metal against metal and a laughter that was so dark, it sent chills down her spine.

Their eyes locked, Sylvanas laughed as Adira struggled to push her back and she spoke tauntingly, "Don't tell me you honestly expected to finish me with one hit…that it both stupid and naïve, you can't kill the Queen of the Undead, you foolish child."

Adira growled before pushing against Sylvanas' swords with as much strength as she could muster, the Banshee Queen stumbled backwards; surprised at the sudden defiance of the girl. Seeing an opening, Adira swung as soon as her swords were no longer connected with Sylvanas', the Banshee Queen turned back to face the girl only to see a blade being brought down towards her.

She backed up but the sword cut across her eye and the other cut into her upper arm, the Banshee Queen stepped back and touched a hand to the cut over her eye. Blood flowed down her face slowly, she looked at the blood on her hand before that same dark laughter erupted from her mouth, Adira's eyes went wide as she watched a darkness cloak the Banshee Queen's form and her eyes began to glow an even darker red.

"ADIRA WATCH OUT! MOVE!" She heard Beros call out from across the deck.

She looked over at him, he was heading towards Sylvanas and failed to notice the warrior coming up behind him, the warrior swung and brought his sword down into the Draenei's back.

Beros froze, his hands reaching around behind him to try to push the blade away but it was too late, the massive Draenei coughed up blood before collapsing to the deck of the Windrunner motionless.

Adira felt her heart stop, she started shaking and she spoke softly, "Beros…"

Rain began to pour from the sky above, Adira looked around and saw all of her men were dead and the remainder of her fleet were fleeing, the Forsaken soldiers all had their weapons drawn and were watching her but she merely dropped her swords and rushed to Beros as fast as she could.

The soldiers grabbed her before she could reach his body; Adira let loose a scream of agony as the reality of the loss of her closest friend and father figure sunk in.

Catherra stood next to Captain Harker above, she felt her heart ache at the sight of the distraught woman, Adira struggled within the grips of the undead soldiers when Sylvanas' darkness faded and she ordered softly, "Let the woman go to the body."

The guards reluctantly released Adira who immediately rushed to Beros Greaves' side, she pulled him up close to her and spoke with tears pouring down her face, "Don't do this to me Greaves…come on, I'll go and get you help, just hang on…please hang on."

"I'm sorry Adira…" was all he said.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, just please, _please…_don't leave me, I won't make it without you." Adira replied, her once harsh voice cracking from despair.

"Adira…you'll…you'll be okay…you…you're a Vallen, just…stay strong my de…" His voice cutting off mid-sentence as his heart stopped beating.

Adira's eyes went wide again and she spoke as she shook him gently, "Greaves? Greaves!? Gods damn it, don't you dare do this to me Greaves, please…no…no…this wasn't supposed to end like this."

Sylvanas sheathed her swords; Adira got to her feet then turned to face the Banshee Queen, her eyes burning with rage as she snapped, "YOU BITCH! You did this, you killed him!"

"I did not lay a finger on your friend, he and all of your men chose their fates when they attacked me and my fleet…" Sylvanas replied.

Adira pulled out her pistol but not before Sylvanas' men swarmed her, they tied ropes around her ankles and body before pulling her over and sitting her down on one of the crates before Sylvanas.

"You are going to answer my questions and you will answer with unwavering honesty or I'll be forced to hurt you and I don't like hurting those in distress." Sylvanas warned as she came to stand in front of Adira.

"Fine…" Adira sighed out.

"Alright, first who are you?" Sylvanas asked.

"I am the leader of the Black Cobra Mercenary Group, Captain Adira Lance Vallen."

"Okay…Adira, who hired you to do this and how much did they offer?" Sylvanas questioned.

"I don't know who they were but it was an Orc, a high ranking soldier or something…and he offered me 10 million if I returned your head to him." Adira explained.

Sylvanas nodded and asked on final question, "Where and when is he meeting you?"

"Well, it's about mid-day so in 2 hours' time…in Borean Tundra, I can show you where." Adira answered.

The Banshee Queen looked at Adira and smirked, this girl certainly knew how to save her own hide if it came down to it, Sylvanas nodded after a moment and said, "You have a deal, when I learn who paid you to kill me, I will release you."

"Just like that? I find that very hard to believe, especially since I've heard the stories about your brutality and your no mercy way of thinking…" Adira replied with confusion in her voice.

"Oh I still am that person, don't ever doubt it but only to my true enemies, you are just stuck in the middle of something you don't understand and you are a troubled soul, I can feel it…so no I don't intend on harming you." Sylvanas replied with nothing but honesty in her voice.

Sylvanas began walking to the bow of the Windrunner, she sat down on a small bench before ordering, "Men bring Adira here and leave us."

The soldiers brought Adira up to the bow and sat her down next to Sylvanas, the Mercenary looked over at Sylvanas and noticed the despair within the Banshee Queen's own eyes and asked, "Are…are you okay?"

"How would you feel if your daughter was kidnapped by the man who slew the person who changed your life?" Sylvanas asked.

Adira went silent for a moment, her mind scrambling to find some words and after a few moment she finally found words and continued, "I don't have a daughter…let alone anyone like that in my life…well now I don't. Beros is...dead."

"Who was he to you?" Sylvanas asked.

Adira sighed and continued, "He was like my father…he isn't actually but he was my father figure…I lost my dad when I was 16, that was 2 years ago…and I've been kidnapped so."

"So you really are a tortured soul…but at 18 years old, why the hell are you running a group of mercenaries? I mean, you should be out…I don't know, finding the love of your life, having adventures…_living_." Sylvanas replied in a tone of voice that seemed oddly kind.

"I needed to become who I am so I could avenge my father and yet I've done that but I still can't tear myself away because I'm afraid." Adira confessed, wait why the hell was she telling this woman everything?

Sylvanas put a hand on Adira's knee which sent the girl into a panic, she jolted and collapsed to the deck of the ship and backed herself in the corner with a look of pure fear on her face.

"Adira? Adira! Are you alright?" Sylvanas asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Just…just don't touch me…" Adira stammered out as tears began to pour down her face.

"Catherra come here, yes I'm serious now get over here!" Sylvanas shouted out across the deck.

The Night Elf approached with her horde of pets following her and she asked, "What did you need Sylvanas?"

"I want you to watch Captain Vallen until we reach Borean Tundra understood?" Sylvanas ordered.

Catherra's eyes widened and she asked, "Why the hell do I have to watch her?"

"Because I'm secretly hoping there will be some very interesting arguments for me to overhear later on okay? Also because I know you can do the job better than anyone." Sylvanas replied jokingly as she walked off.

Catherra sighed and sat down on the bench while Adira sat huddled in the corner; FearMe approached Adira and sniffed her then let out a stony whine before sitting down next to the crying woman.

The Hunter looked over at her and asked, "Um…are you alright?"

Adira looked up at the elf and shook her head; the night elf started to twiddle her thumbs nervously before speaking again, "Is there anything you need?"

"Some…alcohol would be nice." Adira replied weakly through her tears.

Catherra nodded before going to fetch the alcohol, Adira wiped away the tears with her jacket as Catherra returned, she looked up at Catherra who offered her the bottle and Adira stated, "You're going to have to untie me…"

"Sylvanas?"

"Yes Catherra I heard her, you can untie her…just for god's sake make sure she doesn't jump off the ship or something." The Banshee Queen shouted from somewhere on the ship.

Catherra quickly untied the ropes then Adira reached into her jacket after taking the liquor and pulled out a cigar, she put it between her lips and snapped her fingers to create a flame. She held it to the end of the cigar for a few moments until it finally caught and then she dispersed the flame, holding it with three fingers, Adira inhaled the smoke before pulling the cigar from her lips and breathing out the smoke.

After a few moments of silence passed by between the Mercenary Captain and the Hunter, Adira looked up at Catherra who was staring at her with a strange look on her face that Adira couldn't quite read so she asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No...it's nothing…you're just…really strange." Catherra replied slowly before looking out over the water as the Windrunner continued on its path through the dark ocean which had long since calmed from the battle.

Finally after a few moments Adira retorted, "Coming from the night elf with purple skin and hair, silver eyes that walks around with a stone cat, an actual god damn cat, a spider, a 2 headed dragon hound thing and a fucking spirit porcupine."

Catherra's head shot up suddenly and she glared at Adira who was chuckling to herself with a sly smirk on her face, the night elf growled and retorted coldly as the Mercenary took a drink, "I'm going to kick your ass one day, Gods I can see it now."

"You'd enjoy kicking my ass wouldn't you?" Adira asked, her eye brow raised in a suggestive manner.

Catherra's face grew horrified beyond imagining and she spoke hurriedly, "Gods no…not like that at all, I mean you're beautiful but...wait what? I mean like beating you up not…You know what? I'm just going to stop talking right now."

Adira let loose a hearty laugh after staring at the night elf for a few moments and replied jokingly, "No please, do keep talking, like really please do, I already love it when you get all awkward and shit, its funny as hell."

"Alright listen here, Adira Vallen…or whoever the fuck you are, I've known you for like what? 10 minutes and guess what? I am already tired of your god damn bullshit." Catherra retorted angrily.

"Ah It's "Captain" Adira Vallen to you dear and you should watch your tone." Adira corrected the elf with a sassy tone to her voice.

"Fuck you." Catherra snarled out.

Adira smirked evilly and Catherra let out an exasperated sigh and face palmed herself, she had walked right into that one as Adira replied, "I'm...I'm honestly flattered dear, I really am but I kind of like to get to know a person before I going fucking around."

"OH MY GOD!" Catherra shouted in frustration.

"Yeah it would kind of sound like that but I much rather hear my partner screaming my name when in the throes of pure ecstasy instead...dear." Adira retorted, this woman was relentless and it was actually starting to piss off the night elf hunter.

Catherra sighed and stated, "Don't call me dear…I'm not your pet and that's just not cool."

Adira pouted for second before she chuckled and quipped, "I'll call you whatever I choose to…dear."

The Mercenary took a swig of alcohol, Catherra rested her head in her hands with a sigh and shook her head, this mercenary was awful and Catherra could already tell that this was going to be one hell of a long trip.

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed that, I spent many an hour on the conversation with Catherra and Adira and I hope you found it as amusing as I did Firedragon99._**

**_Again like always, please leave your reviews!_**


	9. Taken By The Tides

_**Look I updated quickly didn't I? Again there are some funny Adira/Catherra moments ahead but it gets pretty heated, its absolutely great oh and they have a super epic bad a-s-s fight scene together which I'm super happy with and its pretty dramatic and it kind of brings out another side to Adira.**_

_**Firedragon99, I'm giving you half of the credit for this story, don't bother even saying that I'm the one who is doing all the work because its not true if it hadn't been for your ideas and your constant support throughout this series I would probably still be working on One More Soul (Which now that I think about it, needs a lot of fine tuning, I mean it was my first story) But I really do appreciate everything you've done so my dear readers, please give a big round of applause (even though I can't hear you so I don't know if you actually are) to Firedragon99.**_

_***Initiates magical dance number with rainbows and all that fun stuff* Um...sorry, I'm tired.**_

_**Anyway Please do enjoy and also leave a review and tell me what you think! **_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT (It would be cool if I did but I don't so)**_

* * *

Caylen groaned as she opened her eyes, her head pounding and her vision blurred, she blinked a few times to clear up her vision and when it did finally return to normal, she found herself chained up inside what appeared to be a jail cell.

She shook her head to disperse the foggy feeling inside her brain, her ears registering the sound of water hitting the floor over and over along with the sound of voices echoing through the halls.

"Oh gods…I should've just put on that god damn helmet, Garrosh has me again, this won't be good…I need to talk to Jaina again." Caylen murmured to herself.

She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep shuddering breath before beginning to focus and channel the spell to be able to talk to Jaina which made her unable to hear the loud booming footsteps of Garrosh Hellscream as he came towards her cell.

...

Sylvanas stood next to Captain Harker and explained the plan of how they were going to capture the Orc while Jaina was leaning against the railing of the ship and looking out over the ocean as they neared Borean Tundra.

Suddenly her head began to pound and her knees became weak, she let herself collapse to her knees on the deck of the Windrunner and she closed her eyes as her hand gripped the railing with so much force that her knuckles turned white and the wood seemed to crack.

Sylvanas looked over and noticed her like that; the Banshee Queen immediately moved to the Archmage's side and asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Jaina, my love…talk to me. Jaina! Say something to me."

"It…its Caylen…Garrosh has captured her again, Sylvanas…she's so scared, Elarkus came to give her the helmet and sword but she hesitated in putting them on after he left and Garrosh attacked her." Jaina stammered out with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is she hurt?" Sylvanas asked worriedly.

Jaina opened her mouth to reply when her eyes went wide and filled with fear before she screamed, "NO! You Bastard, stay away from her! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Jaina? Jaina what's happening!?" Sylvanas' voice sounding completely and utterly panicked.

Jaina looked at the Banshee Queen before collapsing into her arms, the undead elf held her close and Jaina started sobbing violently before saying through her tears, "Garrosh…he's there…he's…oh god…Sylvanas he's…"

"What is he doing? Jaina, what is that bastard doing to my daughter?" Sylvanas asked, trying to calm her raging anger.

Jaina clung even tighter to her before speaking weakly, "He's torturing her…god he's trying to turn her against you but she's resisting…and he's making the pain worse, she's so, so strong Sylvanas…but gods she can't hold on forever, she's fighting for you as hard as she can."

Sylvanas pulled away from Jaina and walked down the stairs, Catherra and her pets heard her pounding footsteps and they all turned to look at Sylvanas from where they and Adira were sitting.

The Mercenary woke with a start when the Banshee Queen stopped next to her and Catherra, a loud shuddering sigh came from the Undead Elf and she looked down at Adira who was tied up once more and stated as her red eyes met Adira's green eyes, "Captain Adira Vallen…we are at the coast, please tell us where we have to go. Catherra help her to her feet."

Catherra let loose a sigh before getting up and approaching Adira, the Mercenary had a sly smirk on plastered er face as the night elf looped her arms underneath Adira's and pulled her up to her feet.

The Mercenary looked out at the coast of Borean Tundra and nodded her head towards a small dock where a giant wolf could be seen with an Orc warrior standing nearby before she asked, "Do…do we have a plan?"

"I'm going to shoot him in the leg when we pull up then me and my soldiers will go on land and make sure no one else is with him, I'll proceed to interrogate him and Catherra will stay aboard with you and Captain Harker." Sylvanas replied as she prepared her bow.

Catherra and Adira looked at one and other, that same sly smirk crossed over the mercenary's face and Catherra's face looked horrified once more, Captain Harker chuckled and said, "This should be very amusing."

Sylvanas raised her bow as the boat pulled up to the dock a few moments later, she had an arrow ready and aimed to take out the orcs knee, she took a moment before releasing the arrow.

It cut through the air at an incredible speed before piercing through the Orc's knee, he howled in pain and collapsed to the ground which scared off his wolf, Sylvanas, Jaina and the Forsaken soldiers rushed to the Orc while Adira sat down on the crate at the bow of the Windrunner.

She suddenly started to chuckle, Catherra glared at her and asked, "And just exactly what the hell happens to be so funny Adira?"

"Well for starters, I'm "Captain" Adira to you dear and second of all…haha, you're stuck with me again and this time we're all alone…well, except for good old Captain Harker, right Captain?" Adira started.

Captain Harker laughed heartily and shouted from the stern of the ship, "Of course Captain Vallen."

A wide smile grew across Adira's face and she continued, "See? Look at that dear, even the Captain refers to me as a Captain; it's just about being nice and respectful towards someone's title."

"Hey, Adira?" Catherra said.

The Mercenary Leader looked over at the Night Elf hunter with that smirk still plastered on face before replying, "What is it dear?"

"Shut the fuck up." Catherra replied simply before walking off with her pets, leaving Adira laughing.

But then Adira retorted, "Why don't you come make me?"

Catherra stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and calm herself down but she failed, the Night Elf hunter spun around withdrawing her dagger from underneath her pauldron as she did and she marched back over to the Mercenary.

She pressed the sharp dagger to Adira's throat, the smirk still didn't fade from Adira's face and Catherra spoke in a threatening tone, "If I were you, I would keep your mouth closed and firmly closed before I make you a new one Adira."

Adira reached up to touch the blade with her hands which were bound together and Catherra watched in horror as the mercenary pushed the blade into her neck enough to cut it before she retorted, "Oh Sweetheart, if you're going to threaten someone with a knife then at least cut them a little."

With that Adira got to her feet and walked towards the center mast, she leaned against it before pulling another cigar out of her jacket and lighting it while Catherra stood at the bow staring at the bloody dagger in her hand with pure shock written across their face before she looked at Adira.

...

Sylvanas pinned the orc to the dock and shouted with pure rage in her voice, "Who are you and why did you hire the Black Cobra to kill me?"

"I see that bitch Adira couldn't do her job, anyway…there is no point in hiding the truth, I am a soldier of Warchief Garrosh Hellscream and he wanted you dead before you could get to Draenor but seeing as that failed…he'll have to get Caylen to do it." The Orc answered honestly, something that both confused and surprised Sylvanas but it also made her suspicious.

"Why would you be so truthful just now? What happened to the unwavering loyalty to your Warchief? Does none of that matter to you now?" Sylvanas demanded

The Orc grinned and stated with a light chuckle, "Because the Warchief's about to have 2 new prisoners to add to his collection."

...

Catherra came over and sat down on a crate next to Adira while she was smoking her cigar, the Mercenary looked over at her after a few moments then offered the cigar and asked, "Want to try it?"

"Wait…what?" Catherra asked dumbfounded.

Adira chuckled before continuing, "Judging from the look of you, you've never smoked in your life because you like to behave but you're also the harsh, no bull-shit, adventurous yet somehow beautiful type of woman so I thought I'd offer you one new experience just to add to the books."

Catherra opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Captain Harker shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

The Night Elf spun around with her bow ready to see several orcs climbing over the side of the ship; she shot them all in the head before Adira shouted, "CATHERRA! There's too many, shit, untie me so I can help!"

"Not in a million years Adira." Catherra retorted as her and her pets began fighting the orcs that now swarmed the deck of the Windrunner.

Catherra was shooting arrows off as fast as a well-oiled Goblin made machine gun but there were just too many orcs for her to take on, she and all of her pets were surrounded by orcs but they held their ground.

Isis, Dethlatic, Truck and Chrommaggus all charged forward at Catherra's command while FearMe stayed at his master's side, a growl made Catherra turn her attention from the Orcs attacking her to Isis who was being held down and injected with something.

"ISIS!" Catherra shouted but the Orcs tossed the unconscious Nightsaber down into the cargo hold.

FearMe stood next to her and whined, she shot off several more arrows before speaking softly to her frightened pet, "It'll be okay, just stay with me and we will get through this."

One by one, Catherra's pets were drugged and thrown into the cargo hold, Catherra was desperately trying to fight the orcs off and Adira spoke, "Catherra don't be stubborn, release me so I can help you! They've drugged most of your pets, just let me help!"

The Night Elf sighed then spun around and used one of her daggers to cut through Adira's ropes that bound her wrists together, the Mercenary nodded in thanks before withdrawing two pistols from her coat and shooting the heads of the two Orcs coming from either side of them.

"Nice Shot." Catherra congratulated as she tossed her bow away unable to use it anymore so she could fight with her daggers for faster killing.

Adira dropped the now empty pistols and withdrew her cutlasses; she lunged in to slit one orcs throat before piercing her other sword into another's gut, the orc coughed up blood onto the deck of the Windrunner and Adira pulled her sword up through him before spinning away.

He collapsed to the ground with the entire upper half of his body cut in half, Catherra and FearMe backed away from several orcs to end up back to back with Adira, the Mercenary looked over her shoulder at the elf and spoke, "So Catherra…you think we got any chance?"

"I don't know."

Adira stabbed one orc that got close enough before kicking his body from her blade which sent him back into 3 other orc warriors and knocked them to the deck, Catherra whistled and FearMe ripped the throat from a orc when the pair heard Sylvanas yell, "Catherra! Adira! Are you alright!?"

"No we're not, some help would be very much appreciated Sylvanas!" Catherra shouted back as she parried an attack before she pierced her dagger into the orc's skull.

"Just hang on!" Sylvanas yelled back a moment later.

Adira chuckled and spoke up as she decapitated another Orc, "So…what's the plan? Just kick ass and take names later? because I kind of like that plan."

"Sure whatever you say…Captain…duck!" Catherra shouted.

The Mercenary smirked then raised one sword to parry the swing but the sword was knocked from her hand and she fell to the deck, the Orc readied himself to bring the blade down onto Adira's skull but not before she pierced her sword up into his gut.

She rolled out of the way and saw two Orcs getting ready to shoot Catherra, the Mercenary ran at the Night Elf and wrapped an arm around her waist and turned them around so the bullets struck her instead. Adira cried out as the bullets hit their mark and she released Catherra before spinning and decapitating the two Orcs with one swing of her cutlass.

The two quickly moved to stand back to back once more, Adira groaned in pain as Catherra took a deep breath and stated tiredly, "You didn't have to do that Adira…"

"Yes I did…I'm the Captain remember? Anyway this entire fight is like a afternoon cup of tea to me...c'mon you mongrels give me a real challenge!" Was all Adira said before the Orcs withdrew rifles and loaded darts into the weapons, the two scanned the entire group and a frustrated groan escaped the Mercenary.

"Well shit...thats just god damn unfair frankly...bunch of fucking cowards." Adira muttered which caused Catherra to laugh.

Catherra looked over her shoulder at the Mercenary and replied. "I'm sure we can take these bastards Captain."

Adira smirked and stated, "Well if I die here today, I'll die happily knowing that you have acknowledged the fact that I am a captain more than once...it's been a real honor Catherra even if I have pissed you off to no end."

"Um Adira…these Orcs don't want us dead, they plan on capturing us…"Catherra spoke, having recognized the darts as tranquilizer darts.

Adira nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face Catherra, the Orcs took aim just as Catherra turned and Adira grabbed Catherra by the shoulders, their eyes locked then she pushed the Night Elf down behind a crate that blocked the Orcs view of her before withdrawing two pistols that were different from the others and she began to fire at the orcs.

They began to fire when her first shot went off, she got off 5 other shots before she stumbled back slightly, Catherra saw the sleeping agent laced darts pierced into her chest and all over her body, the Mercenary took a deep breath and raised one of her guns as the orcs reloaded

More shots rang out a few moments later and Adira collapsed to her knees on the deck, her body shaking as the orcs moved in, she suddenly began to get to her feet with a great amount of effort before she looked at Catherra and stated, "Run..."

The Mercenary's guns were raised but not before Orc's guns went off once more and she collapsed to the deck; out stone cold with hundreds of darts pierced into her body, Catherra got to her feet and raised her weapons ready for a fight but before she could even defend herself everything suddenly went black.

...

Sylvanas killed the last Orc on the dock before rushing up the ramp that lead onto the Windrunner's main deck, blood, guts and bodies coated the entire deck but there was no sign of Adira, Catherra or Captain Harker.

"Catherra!? Adira!? Captain Harker!? Is anyone here?"

"My lady…" Sylvanas heard a weak voice speak.

Sylvanas rushed up to the wheel to see Captain Harker slumped against it with hundreds of bullet holes in her chest, the Banshee Queen knelt next to her and asked, "What happened?"

"Orcs…they ambushed us, Adira and Catherra were taken…they fought until they could fight no longer…the orcs tossed most of Catherra's pets down into the cargo hold after incapacitating them with some drugs or something."

"Where did the Orcs take Catherra and Adira?" Sylvanas asked as she cradled the Captain's slowly dying body.

"To...to…Dr…Draenor…they…will…be held with…Caylen." The Captain spoke before her glowing eyes faded away, leaving nothing but black hollow sockets.

Sylvanas got to her feet, Jaina knelt next to the cargo hold door and pulled it open to see all of Catherra's pets unconscious within and she called out, "Sylvanas!"

The Banshee Queen rushed over and covered her mouth suddenly when she saw the animal, her eyes watered and she asked, "Are…are they dead?"

"I don't think so, wait not all of them are here…the Quilen is gone." Jaina replied before looking up at the Banshee Queen then motioning for the undead soldiers that had appeared to get the animals out.

A few minutes later all of the animals were laid out onto the freshly cleaned deck, Sylvanas knelt by Isis and ran her hand through the cats fur before she felt a pulse and she spoke to the Night Saber as it opened its eyes, "Isis…it's Sylvanas…Catherra, she's gone."

Isis and the other pets all shot up when they heard Sylvanas' last words leave her mouth, they all began searching the area for Catherra until Isis let out a meow and returned to Sylvanas with an empty pistol and a dagger.

The Banshee Queen picked up each object as Isis dropped them, the pistol she recognized as Adira's and the dagger she recognized as Catherra's from when she equipped them at the pet mansion.

Isis and the other pets all sat down before Sylvanas and the Banshee Queen spoke to the First Mate of the Windrunner, "You're the Captain now, I need you to get the Queen's Reprisal to return to Stormwind with the news immediately, these pets with be aboard the ship under the watch and care of my personal guard understand?"

"Yes My Lady." The Undead replied before writing the orders down.

Sylvanas looked at Isis and stated, "If you can understand me, I need you to take Catherra's dagger to Anduin, maybe her disappearance will convince him to fight in this war."

Isis took the dagger and nodded, she and the other pets that remained all moved to the railing of the Windrunner then crossed over onto the Queen's Reprisal when it pulled up alongside the Windrunner.

Sylvanas nodded to the captain of the Queen's Reprisal before speaking, "I need you to head full speed to Stormwind, and Anduin needs to hear of his guards' disappearance."

The Captain nodded before the ship pulled away, Sylvanas watched it disappear before ordering, 'Captain get this ship moving, we have people to save."

* * *

_**I Hope you all enjoyed it and once more please leave reviews! And Hey why not follow me on Tumblr? I put my old URL in The One True King's first chapter but thats not the one I'm using anymore it is : warriors-of-fiction. So come follow me and Thanks again to everyone!**_

_**One more final thanks to Firedragon99 everyone, also review to get invited to my completely imaginary dance number haha**_


	10. Cost of Freedom

_**Here's chapter 10, I know a lot of people were probably excited to see what happened after Adira and Catherra were kidnapped so that's in here, I also am taking the cinematic for Warlords of Draenor and putting that in here in written form just to help add to the story. Another big thanks to Firedragon99 for letting me use Catherra and all of her wonderful pets in this story.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the story and please leave your reviews!**_

* * *

Garrosh and Grom were walking through the Warsong encampment when a portal opened up not too far ahead of them; they both withdrew their weapons only to see several orcs emerge with a Night Elf, a Quilen and a Human.

One soldier saluted Garrosh and spoke, "Warchief Hellscream, the human Mercenary was unable to complete her task, she was taken prisoner by the Banshee Queen but we have her here."

The Orc stepped aside and gestured to the human female, 4 orcs lifted the stretcher she was on and brought her closer to Hellscream before the soldier continued, "She's got a lot of fight in her, she took exactly 54 of the darts to her before collapsing, they were filled with the most potent sleeping agent on Azeroth…the elf we simply knocked unconscious with the butt of a rifle to the back of her head."

Garrosh approached the stretcher where Adira lay motionless, he took a hold of the back of her neck and lifted her head up off of the stretcher to examine her for a moment before continuing, "Throw her in with Caylen, they both shall be my fiercest soldiers soon enough."

"Yes Sir, but…um…what do we do about the Night Elf and her pet?" The soldier questioned as they all turned to look at the hunter who was out cold with her pet next to her.

Garrosh cringed and stated, "That one terrifies me but…since her and the Mercenary seem to be friends then she can watch helplessly as I torture both the human and Caylen to the breaking point and turn them into my finest soldiers."

The Orcs nodded before heading towards the stone building that lead down into the dungeon, Garrosh smirked before he and his father looked out over the camo, Grom smiled and spoke, "Look at this…our clan shall be unstoppable!"

"Um…Grom, there is a letter from Gul'dan…he wishes to see you." A voice spoke up from behind the two orc warriors which caused them to turn.

Grom took the letter from the messenger, opened it and he began to read aloud, _"Grom, I wish to see you and your entire clan immediately…I have found the true destiny of the orcs and I want you to be the first to accept it, true power will be ours."_

"Don't do it father…it's a lie." Garrosh warned which made Grom turn and look at his son with a look of confusion and shock on his face at his son's words.

"Son, this is the destiny of the Orc's, we will have all the power we could ever desire." Grom replied waving the letter in Garrosh's face.

Garrosh grabbed the letter and tore it in two before continuing, "I have seen what it does to the Orc's, he will offer us the blood of a Demon Lord, if we drink then we will become slaves to demons of the Burning Legion and Draenor is torn apart by the corruption, we slaughter the Draenei…if it can be prevented this time then I will do everything in my power to stop it."

Grom was silent for a moment before he nodded and spoke to the messenger, "Tell Gul'dan that I accept and we will be there in a few days time."

The Messenger nodded before climbing onto his wolf and disappearing, Grom turned to his son and spoke, "I will not actually be accepting but I need to know of your plans son before I do this."

Garrosh looked off into the distance towards the ruined Dark Portal before he spoke, "The Banshee Queen is coming…I know she is…but she can't get here with that portal in ruins so my plan is this…we unite the clans, rebuild the portal and we attack them."

"I see, I`ll have my workers begin the repairs and as we go to each of the clans and gain followers, I`ll send their workers there as well…do not worry my son, we will get revenge on those bastards." Grom reassured as he stepped up next to his son.

Garrosh smirked evilly before turning away and saying as he walked down the path towards the prison, "I have prisoners to deal with, excuse me father."

...

Catherra awoke to find herself chained up against a wall inside a massive jail cell, chains were wrapped around her legs, her hands were bound together with shackles and there was a metal collar around her neck that kept her attached to the wall. She groaned in discomfort before looking out of the cell she was in and across the hall to see FearMe inside another cell unconscious, she suddenly remembered Adira and turned back to look around her own cell.

Adira lay slumped against the wall across the room with the dart still pierced within her chest; Catherra struggled in her chains when suddenly the shackles binding her arms and the collar around her neck snapped.

She didn't even bother with the chain on her legs before she began make her way across the room to Adira, the Night Elf shook the human mercenary once she reached her side and said, "Adira, wake up! Adira you have to get up right now!"

The Mercenary didn't move at all, Catherra put her fingers to the side of her neck and felt no pulse whatsoever, she shook her head in disbelief before laying the Mercenary down on the cold stone floor.

She began to push on the Mercenary's chest just above where her heart was before speaking, "Gods damn it, don't you dare even think of fucking die on me now…you don't get out of your ass kicking that easily."

Over and over she pushed her palms down on the Mercenary's chest trying to get her heart to beat once more but to no avail, Catherra found herself crying the more she dragged on until she stopped and hung her head low; looking down at the stone floor.

"No…no I need your help, I need you here…I won't be able to rescue Caylen on my own…" Catherra choked out as her tears continued to pour down her face.

Suddenly Adira gasped and shot straight up, her eyes wide and her entire body racking over and over with her heavy breaths, Catherra jumped slightly before speaking, "Adira! You're alive!"

The Mercenary looked down at her chest and saw the darts before she began to pull them out in a panic and tossed the ones she pulled out to the floor, Catherra put a hand over Adira's hand that was pulling out the darts before she spoke softly, "Calm down…if you aren't careful, you could really hurt yourself…here let me."

Catherra moved her hand away from Adira's and began to carefully pull out the darts, the Mercenary's breathing slowly relaxed before she finally spoke, "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Catherra replied confusingly, her voice full of both concern and shock.

Adira cleared her throat and coughed for a few moments before answering, "I wasn't…I wasn't able to keep them from taking you…I wasn't strong enough to keep them from hurting your pets or you…I tried but I just wasn't strong enough…I'm so sorry."

Catherra looked confused, why did the Mercenary feel as though she had a responsibility to protect Catherra? This woman was indeed strange, one minute she was crying and depressed, the next she's bad-ass and sassy, the next she's stammering out apologies; just what had this girl gone through?

"Adira…you don't owe any of that to me, why must you feel like you have to protect me?" Catherra asked, her curiosity winning over.

Adira looked away and spoke in a tone that sounded like she was reliving something, "I just felt as though I had to protect you from Garrosh…from this place…I would never forgive myself if he…if he…"

"If he what, Adira? What are you trying to say?" Catherra asked, obviously very worried about the mental well-being of the Mercenary at this point.

A new voice entered the conversation, "I think she's trying to say that she would never forgive herself if Garrosh ever raped you…"

Catherra looked towards the source of the voice to meet a pair of bright blue eyes in the dark corner of the room; the Night Elf tilted her head to the side and asked, "Caylen? Is that you?"

"What? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Caylen demanded; her voice weak and strained.

"I'm a good friend of your mothers…are you okay? What has Garrosh done to you?" Catherra asked.

"What hasn't he done? I don't want to relive any of it…that orc is a monster, he deserves a fate far worse than death and I hope to hell my mother gives it to him."

Adira slowly got to her feet after a few moments passed and reached into her jacket, she pulled out a cigar before snapping her fingers and holding the flame that appeared to the end of the cigar to light it.

Catherra looked up at her and stated, "You can't smoke down here, Garrosh will know we're awake…and why didn't they put chains on you?"

"I was pronounced dead but luckily I was faking it, well until my heart accidentally stopped…and I can smoke wherever the fuck I want." Adira retorted as she blew the smoke out of her nostrils.

She sat the cigar between her lips before inhaling once more, she looked in Caylen's direction while she blew the smoke out and suddenly smirked as she knocked the ashes off of the end of the cigar and said, "I'd like to see that bastard get anyone of us, his lackies forgot to take two very important tools for escaping from me."

Catherra looked at her with a questioning look on her face; Adira put the cigar in between her lips once more before crossing her arms across her chest and reaching into her jacket and withdrawing two silver handguns.

The Mercenary approached Catherra and stated, "These are going to be loud and will probably alert everyone so get ready, I'm getting you two out of here."

Adira put the end of the gun to the lock holding the chain around Catherra's legs, she looked up at the Night Elf and smirked wryly before putting her finger on the trigger and counting down, "3…2…1!"

The gun shot echoed through the dungeon and the lock shattered, Catherra jumped to her feet and took the other gun from Adira who ordered, "Free Caylen then let's get out of here."

Catherra scrambled to the back of the room, she looked around in the darkness and saw Caylen sitting against the wall, the Night Elf shot her chains before helping her to her feet carefully and saying, "Let's get you home."

Suddenly the door to the cell opened and in came Garrosh, he had a sly smirk on his face and looked directly at Adira who had the gun pointed right at him before he spoke, "My soldier's didn't lie when they said you had fire in you…Captain Adira Vallen."

The Mercenary's face twisted in anger before she snapped back, "I don't care what they said, me and my companions won't let you keep us here and I'll be damned if I let you try and stop us."

Garrosh chuckled before taking a step forward, his face mere inches from Adira's, his eyes burning with anger before he stated, "You won't be able to stop me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Adira slammed the handle of her gun into his skull before slamming her knee up into his gut, he collapsed to the floor of the jail cell and Adira yelled, "Catherra get her out of here! I'll get your pet!"

The Night Elf nodded then her and Caylen ran out of the cell and down the hall opposite to where Garrosh had come from, Adira shot the lock on the cell holding FearMe and the Quilen ran past her and followed Catherra.

Adira turned back for a moment to see Garrosh getting up, she turned away and quickly began running down the hall towards Catherra, Caylen and FearMe, they were stopped in front of an Iron door that lead outside and Catherra stammered out, "I can't open it!"

The Mercenary took her other gun from the hunter and stated as she aimed them at the door, "Back away, I'm going to blow it open!"

Catherra and Caylen backed away from the door before Adira began to unload her pistols into the doors frame, after she had emptied her guns moments later; she reloaded quickly before kicking the door open and stepping out first with her guns raised and her cigar in her mouth.

Orcs rushed towards them, Adira smirked before beginning to shoot at them, they were dropping like flies and Adira yelled, "I don't have many bullets! You two get going, I'll hold them off."

Catherra shook her head and said, "No I won't let you stay behind and sacrifice yourself again now hurry the hell up let's just run."

"Catherra stop being stubborn just take Caylen and go! Sylvanas told you to protect her, so do your job and believe that I'll do mine." Adira shouted as she blew the brains out of an Orc about to grab Caylen.

"Well if you believe in me than let me stand and fight!" Catherra shouted back, much to the frustration and dismay of the Mercenary.

She quickly reloaded her guns before turning to face the Night Elf, she had a frown on her face as she replied, "I do believe in you Catherra…but it's my job to protect you from harm, I won't willingly let you jump into the fray…get that girl home to her family and forget about me…I never even existed!"

"Gods damn it, Adira Vallen…I can't do that!" Catherra shouted over the sound of Adira's handgun's discharging at the oncoming Orcs.

"Why not?" Adira demanded as she continued firing.

The Hunter's next words both surprised and awed the Mercenary, "Because…we're partners and partner's stick together…no matter what stands in their way."

Adira looked over at Catherra, this Night Elf, the one who claimed to dislike her, who was annoyed by her antics, just said that they were partners, Catherra's voice cut into her thoughts as she spoke, "So what are your orders…Captain?"

The Mercenary turned to look at the door they had come out of to see Garrosh marching towards them; she looked back at Catherra before handing the hunter a gun and stating, "I need you to run like hell, don't look back and don't stop, take Caylen and I'll be right behind you."

Catherra nodded then she and Caylen began to run, Adira turned to fire at Garrosh but he suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground violently, she hit chest off of a large boulder that was sticking out of the ground by a few inches and the force shattered her entire rib cage.

She screamed in pain, Catherra and Caylen turned around to see the Mercenary crawling away from Garrosh desperately but the Warchief withdrew his axe, Gorehowl and put the blade to Adira's back which caused her to stop moving.

"ADIRA!" Catherra shouted before rushing towards her with Caylen in tow.

Garrosh suddenly roared before slamming his armored foot into Adira's hand that held her gun, Catherra heard the deafening sound of the Mercenary's bones cracking and a blood curdling scream of pain that shot forth from Adira.

Garrosh grabbed the gun and aimed it at Caylen, the High Elf turned away and began to run as Catherra charged at Garrosh but the shot rang out and Caylen collapsed to the ground with a bullet wound in her leg.

Catherra looked between Caylen and Adira, the Mercenary looked up at her with tear stained eyes before yelling in a shattered voice, "GO CATHERRA! RUN FAST AND RUN FAR, DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!"

The Night Elf nodded before running toward Caylen, the High Elf looked up at Catherra as she approached and stated, "Catherra…I can't…I can't go…you have to leave me behind…I'll just slow you down…please just run."

"No Caylen, your mother entrusted your safety with me and there is no way I'm letting her down." Catherra retorted as she hooked her arm underneath Caylen's.

"Catherra…please go…I'll be okay, if you see my mom again…tell her I love her and…that I'm sorry." Caylen pleaded with the stubborn Night Elf.

Finally Catherra got to her feet and stated before rushing off into the jungle, "I'll come back for you Caylen, I'll come back for you and Adira….I swear it."

...

The Queen's Requiem pulled into the Stormwind Harbor, Isis jumped off of the boat without even bothering to wait for the boat to come to a complete stop, she dashed up the ramp and into Stormwind with the dagger of her master in her mouth.

She didn't like the idea of having to go to Anduin for help especially after the way he snapped at Catherra but she had no choice, she needed to find Catherra and she'd do it with or without his help and nothing was going to stop her.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Isis almost slammed into two of the Guardsmen that were patrolling the city, she luckily avoided an accident with them by dodging out of the way at the last second before crossing the small bridge towards Stormwind keep.

She rushed up the stairs with all of her might and then in through the main gates into the hold, she ran right up the main hall and past all of the royal guards until she appeared in the throne room and Anduin turned to look at her.

"Isis? What are you doing here? Where's Catherra?" Anduin asked, obviously confused by the Nightsaber's sudden appearance.

Isis growled before dropping the dagger on the ground before him, he reached down and picked it up, he was silent for a few moments before he asked, "Why did you bring me Catherra's dagger? Is something wrong? By the gods what happened!?"

At that moment, Catherra's other pets appeared along with the Forsaken emissary, the undead bowed his head as he approached Anduin before speaking, "King Anduin, there's been an accident…"

"Where's Catherra? Is she alright?" Anduin demanded, the concern for his friend showing in his voice.

"We were attacked by a group of Mercenary's which were dealt with, we captured their captain and found out an Orc hired them to kill us. Sylvanas asked that the Mercenary show us where the Orc agreed to meet them, which she did, when we arrived Catherra had to stay aboard and watch the Captain while Sylvanas and Jaina went to interrogate the orc…it was a set-up, the orc knew the Mercenary would fail so Orcs attacked the Windrunner while the others were talking to the Orc who hired the Mercenaries' on shore…your majesty, Catherra and the Mercenary Leader were taken by the Orc's and brought to Draenor." The Emissary explained in full detail.

Anduin sighed and exclaimed, "I warned her, gods damn it, I warned Catherra that going with Sylvanas would get her into bad situations…she needs to learn her mistake so I'm not helping to find her or defeat Garrosh."

Isis let out a fierce growl and sunk her teeth into Anduin's leg, the King fell back on the ground and shouted, "What in the Life-binder's name are you doing Isis!? Let go of me."

At that moment Alexstrasza appeared as if being summoned and spoke to the angry Nightsaber, "Isis…let the boy go."

Isis reluctantly let go of Anduin's leg, the King got to his feet and opened his mouth to say something when Alexstrasza spoke, "Isis attacked you because you refused to aid the other leaders and the woman you are so madly in love with…you may deny your feelings towards the Night Elf all you want Anduin but me and these creatures know otherwise. So I suggest, you gather your army and you head to Dragonblight quickly, I will try to keep Nozdormu around as long as possible so hurry."

With that Alexstrasza disappeared, Isis looked up at Anduin who sighed and spoke, "She's right…I need to find Catherra and tell her…Commander, gather the troops, we take every piece of Military hardware we have to Draenor and we stop Garrosh!"

Isis roared before Anduin looked down at the Nightsaber and stated, "Let's go gather the rest of her pets from her mansion…we'll need them for what's ahead."

...

Anduin, Isis, Dethlatic, Truck and Chrommaggus walked into the pet Mansion a few minutes later, Katie came down the stairs and exclaimed, "Your Majesty, Catherra isn't here right now…"

"I need you to let all of her pets out, she's been kidnapped, they'll help me find her." Anduin asked as he looked up at the servant.

"Of course your majesty…I'll let them out right away." Katie rushed down the stairs and headed towards the door release switch but Isis beat her to it, the cat grabbed the lever between her teeth and pulled on it as hard as she could, it flipped down and the entire hallway full of door's opened.

All of Catherra's pets came pouring out into main room, Anduin backed up towards the door and spoke as he pushed open the double doors, "We have to go find Catherra, Isis, Kamora, Dethlatic and Chrommaggus come with me, Truck get the rest of the pets down to the harbor."

Truck and all the other pets rushed out of the doors of the mansion then Anduin motioned for Isis, Kamora, Dethlatic and Chrommaggus to follow him, he lead them through the streets and up to the blacksmith.

The Blacksmith turned to face the king before Anduin asked, "You remember the armor I had you make? The one for the animals, I need it now."

"Of course, I'll get it from the chest." The Blacksmith replied as he ducked down behind the counter and they could hear him rummaging through stuff. He stood back up with a massive chest, he walked around from behind the counter and sat it down before Anduin and opened the lid slowly.

Anduin lifted one piece of armor that was a leg guard and the Black smith began, "I used only the finest of ghost iron straight from Pandaria for their armor, for the spirit wolf, I used a very rare and special ore called Trillum, I also had it enchanted so it would stay on his body."

The Blacksmith lifted the shimmering Trillum armor from the chest and approached Kamora; the Wolf sat down and sat still as the Blacksmith began to attach the armor. Finally after everything was in place, the Blacksmith pulled out a small purple gem, placed it in the empty slot on the back of Kamora's armor and stepped back to admire his work.

The armor covered the upper half of Kamora's chest along with his neck, leg guards covering his legs and two big armor plates covered his hind legs.

"Impressive works of art, Mr. Blackwell…get the rest of them outfitted immediately." Anduin commented as he turned and walked out.

Minutes later, Catherra's pets emerged from the shop, suited up for combat, Anduin shook Blackwell's hand before looking down at Isis in her armor and speaking, "Let's go get on that Airship, the aspects won't wait forever."

...

Sylvanas stood at the head of the Windrunner, the cool ocean breeze soothing her nerves, night was beginning to fall once more and the Windrunner had gone back out to retrieve the rest of the fleet who was still a ways from the shores of Dragonblight.

She stood there with her eyes closed and her hands clutching the railing, her mind wandering when suddenly she felt a hand rest on top of hers and she opened her eyes to see Jaina standing next to her.

"Hey…are you okay Sylvanas?" The Archmage asked as she placed a kiss on Sylvanas' upper arm, she was obviously worried about the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas nodded softly before speaking, "I'm perfectly fine Jaina…I'm just really tired that's all."

"Sylvanas?" Jaina replied.

The Banshee Queen looked over at her lover before asking, "Yes what is it Jaina?"

"The Undead don't get tired…" Jaina answered in an extremely worried voice.

Sylvanas' face had a blank expression on it when a flash of pain shot through her eyes, her world began to spin suddenly and she grabbed onto Jaina for support as her knees weakened. The Archmage held her up, propping the Banshee Queen against the railing; Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright? Hey talk to me."

Another flash of pain shot through the Banshee Queen, she gasped and Jaina put a hand on her face to make their eyes meet before she stated, "Sylvanas I don't know what's happening but you need to talk to me, tell me so I can figure it out."

Sylvanas didn't respond, her body quivering and trembling almost like she was afraid, the Archmage carefully sat the Banshee Queen onto the bench and yelled, "Someone help! There's something wrong with Sylvanas…hey keep your eyes open."

A priest ran up and Jaina explained, "I don't know what happened, she said she was tired and then she started to get really weak, she's in pain too and is trembling but won't respond to anything I say."

The Priest nodded in acknowledgement before putting a hand to Sylvanas' head, a shocked expression showed on his face and he stated, "She might have been poisoned, there should be a wound on her somewhere…"

Jaina took Sylvanas' hand and flipped it over to check her arm, she straightened the arm when she found it, a small cut with a clear liquid pouring from it on her right arm and she showed the priest.

"Yeah that's it…but I don't recognize the poison…one second." The Priest replied as he began to rummage through his bags, he withdrew a syringe and sucked up a tiny bit of the Sylvanas' blood before stabbing it into a small little machine.

A beep emitted from the machine and the Priest looked up and said, "There isn't any poison in her body, that liquid is just want that got into her wound…there isn't anything I can do to help…I have no explanation for what she's suffering from."

Suddenly Sylvanas threw her head back, Jaina knew what she was about to do and yelled, "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!"

Everyone immediately covered their ears as Sylvanas let loose her Banshee scream when suddenly she stopped and collapsed to the deck, her rangers ran over and Clea asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Suddenly Sylvanas shot up and grabbed Jaina, the Archmage cupped the Banshee Queen's face and Sylvanas finally spoke, "Oh god…Jaina…Jaina we have to get to Draenor now! Right now!"

"What's wrong? What happened? Calm down and talk to me." Jaina spoke worriedly, the Rangers and the Archmage waiting for the answer to come from the distressed Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas looked into Jaina's eyes and said two words that shattered her heart, "Caylen's…dead."

* * *

_**WOAHHHH! Bet you didn`t see that coming :) Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed the cliffhanger and don`t forget to pop over and leave me a review it would be greatly appreciated.**_


	11. This is The Price We Pay

_**Hey guys, so this chapter kind of gives Caylen's death a back story, the scene where she is killed in this chapter takes place at the exact same time that Sylvanas has her black out in the last chapter. We also see Catherra after her escape which turns out pretty well in her favor and we see some old faces from Azeroth's history.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please leave your reviews, tell me what you think or what you think is going to happen!**_

* * *

Adira opened her eyes to find herself slumped against the wall of the jail cell that she, Catherra and Caylen had been locked in, her vision was unclear and her sides ached viciously.

"Adira? Oh thank the gods, you're awake…I was really worried." A familiar voice spoke up from next to her.

Water dripped down onto her head as her vision cleared and she saw Caylen kneeling next to her, the elf pressed a cold cloth to her forehead and Adira asked, "How …how long…have I been out?"

"A few hours…I was able to heal your ribs a bit, are you feeling okay?" Caylen replied worriedly as she moved the cloth down to Adira's cheek to wipe away the dirt and grime.

Adira started to coughed, her voice hoarse and weak, Caylen sat the cloth onto the floor then lifted a skin of water and helped the weak Mercenary drink from it, the cool water sending a chill down her spine and causing a terrible pain to shoot through her gut.

She grabbed Caylen's thigh and the High Elf immediately pulled the skin away, she put the cloth back to Adira's forehead and stated, "Sorry…I didn't think drinking would hurt."

"Don't worry…I'm tough…" Adira replied as she straightened herself out.

She looked at Caylen for a few moments before smacking her hand against her head and speaking, "I apologize, I don't believe I've properly introduced myself…how incredibly rude of me."

Adira got to her feet slowly, looked around for a moment then she approached her hat which lay on the floor nearby, she picked it up and placed it onto her head before bowing before Caylen and continuing, "My name is Captain Adira Lance Vallen, it's a pleasure to meet you Caylen."

She took Caylen's hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand before standing up straight, Caylen's face went red and Adira smirked before asking, "He didn't hurt you while I was unconscious did he?"

Caylen shook her head, Adira nodded slowly before speaking, "Alright…I'll remember to kick his ass extra hard when he gets his ugly ass down here."

The High Elf looked dumbfounded, Adira shook her head in disbelief and stated, "I may look a little rough around the edges right now but I know when I've been lied to…Now what did he do to you?"

Caylen replied, once more avoiding Adira's question of concern, "You look just fine to me."

Adira raised an eyebrow at the young High Elf before retorting, "Avoiding the question and flirting with me? Hmm…I like you already kid."

"I'm not a kid…I'm 16 years old."

"Well I'm 18 so that makes you a kid to me dear…now stop avoiding my question, I'm trying to help." Adira replied with a worried on her face.

"I'm not avoiding it at all; I'm simply refusing to answer…" Caylen retorted before turning and walking across the cell, away from Adira who was completely shocked.

Adira marched after the High Elf, Caylen having heard the footsteps turned just as Adira stumbled on a bit from her injuries; the Mercenary ended up pushing Caylen back into the wall with their bodies flush against each other and their lips pressed together.

Both froze, their eyes already closed when they had braced for the impact, Adira didn't dare move but it was Caylen who started to move her lips, Adira tensed up even more than she already was before she slowly pulled her head back and looked directly into Caylen's eyes then turned away.

The High Elf's cheeks burned, why the hell had she started to kiss Adira? Her nerves bouncing all over the place as she spoke, "I…I'm sorry…I just…"

Adira turned back and pressed her finger to Caylen's lips before speaking, "Do not worry about it Caylen…you did what you thought would make you feel safe…I promise right now that I'll always protect you…no matter the cost."

"What…why? Why make a promise like that to a person you barely know?" Caylen asked dumbfounded.

Adira smiled and replied, "Because the only time you kiss someone is because you're attracted to them in some way, you may have wanted safety but you also kissed me…not many people are like that…but it's mainly because, I feel as though it's my job and you have gone through things that someone at your age should never have to go through."

She turned away from Caylen and walked back over to the opposite wall; she slumped against it and reached into her jacket before pulling out a cigar. Caylen watched as Adira snapped her finger and held the flames that appeared to the end of the cigar, the Mercenary held the cigar between her pointer and middle finger before inhaling deeply once it lit.

"Why do you smoke?" Caylen asked after observing the Mercenary for a few moments, Adira looked up at Caylen once the words fell from the elf's lips.

A chuckle escaped the woman before she blew the smoke out and replied, "There are plenty of reasons why I smoke dear…one is because it keeps me from falling apart, two…it keeps me from doing something to myself and thirdly, it helps me think clearly."

Caylen's head tilted to the side in confusion, Adira looked up at her again before sitting the cigar in between her lips with a sigh then motioned for Caylen to come closer and rolled up the sleeves on her jacket as Caylen approached.

The High Elf took Adira's arms in her hand and noticed hundreds of scars littering her left and right arms, some more noticeable than others and Adira spoke, "I've been a distressed child since I was seven…when I was 14 I was freed from my kidnapper by my father…that's also when I started doing this to myself."

"What happened to you?" Caylen asked.

"It's a long and bloody tale my dear, you sure you want to hear it?" Adira replied softly as she breathed in with the cigar still in her mouth.

Caylen nodded and stated as Adira blew the smoke out of her mouth away from Caylen's face, "We've got time…but…I mean…only if you're comfortable."

Adira smirked and replied, "Caylen…you only need to be by my side and I'll be okay…"

...

Catherra stumbled through the jungle with FearMe at her side, the Quilen struggled to hold up his weakened master and the Night Elf whispered softly into his ear, "Such a loyal pet…just a bit…just a bit farther…to that cave."

FearMe continued to carry his master until finally the elf collapsed from exhaustion; he growled before pawing the ground next to her head, she didn't move so he used his head to lift her up and onto his back.

He carried Catherra the rest of the way to the cave, once inside, the Quilen laid his master down onto the ground before heading outside to grab leaves off of the jungle trees. Catherra still lay unconscious when he returned with the leaves, he spread them out in the far corner before lifting Catherra onto his back once more and carrying her over.

FearMe laid his master back against the rock wall on her side and he nuzzled her head softly before he laid down before her and kept his head up to watch for any of the Orc's that might have followed them.

Hours passed and night fell, Catherra suddenly woke up and FearMe looked over his shoulder at her, she smiled before sitting up slowly and saying, "Thank you FearMe…you're such a good pet."

He purred in response before Catherra's ear flickered and she asked, "Do you hear that noise? What is it? Sounds like…a portal…"

Catherra jumped to her feet and rounded the corner at the back of the cave to see a portal sitting there at the end of the long corridor; she motioned for FearMe to come with her before they walked down to it.

They stepped through to find themselves in the trade district of Stormwind but this one was…different, the streets weren't busy and the air smelt fresh and clean, it all seemed just too peaceful.

Suddenly Catherra heard laughter coming from the Inn, she slowly began walking towards it with FearMe in tow, the door was wide open and Catherra could smell the most wonderful scent coming from inside; Good food and mead.

She walked in to see a large group of people, all were of different races of both the Alliance and Horde and there at the head of the table sat Elarkus with Arthas Menethil and Prince Liam Greymane.

The Death Knight spotted Catherra and exclaimed happily, "Everyone Catherra has come to join us, welcome Catherra!"

The Hunter looked around the room to see countless heroes from the tales of old, Aegwynn, Antonidas, Uther the Light Bringer, Rhonin, the entire Wrynn Family including Varian himself, Kael'thas Sunstrider and Terenas Menethil.

Elarkus approached the hunter, he handed her a flagon of mead, she looked up at him before his face grew worried and he asked, "You're not dead are you? How did you get here?"

"I was in Draenor…I came across this portal…Elarkus what is this place?" Catherra asked, obviously very confused.

Elarkus chuckled before spreading his arms wide and exclaiming, "You're in the land of the dead my dear, all who die in Azeroth come here…to well…Azeroth but this one is perfect, there is no war, everyone gets along! Hell we have some of the most evil people in Azeroth's history here drinking with us."  
He gestured towards a human about his height with black flaming armor, Elarkus chuckled before speaking, "Me and Neltharion are pals even though he tried to kill me when we both were alive but we just laugh about it now. Hell I'm buddies' with Gul'dan and Grommash over there."

"Wait how come they are here!? They are alive in past Draenor." Catherra exclaimed, gesturing towards the laughing orcs drinking in the corner.

Elarkus smirked and replied, "Precisely as you said it Catherra, the Draenor that you were in exists before they were killed, they've died already but Garrosh just opened a door to before they did. Catherra even those who live forever die eventually…it's the way the world works."

Catherra nodded knowingly before looking up at Elarkus and speaking, "I would love to stay here with all of you but I have to get back, I have to stop Garrosh before he kills Caylen and Adira."

"Wait there miss! You know Adira?" A man spoke up which caused everyone to turn and look into the far corner of the room.

The Man emerged from the shadows, he had a peg leg and wore a set of naval armor almost identical to Adira's, his eyes were a dark brown and he had midnight black hair. Catherra nodded and replied, "Yeah…her and me are good friends, she's currently being held captive by Garrosh Hellscream…I have to go save her…who are you?"

The Man scratched his chin before he answered, "My names Captain James Black Vallen, Former leader of the Black Cobra…Adira's my daughter."

Catherra inspected the man before she continued, "It's an honor to meet you Captain Vallen, Adira's a tough kid…you raised her right."

"Aye she is indeed a tough one but it pains my heart to see how she has been faring since the death of old Beros Greaves, he's out adventuring right now but I'll let him know that you were here…" James replied before shaking Catherra's hand.

He turned to walk away when he looked back at Catherra and asked, "If you see my daughter again could you please tell her that I love her and that I'll always be proud of her no matter what?"

Catherra nodded, she looked back up at Elarkus before she said, "I would love to stay with all of you but I need to help them Elarkus, can you summon me any help?"

"No I can't but I can do something better…Neltharion, Llane Wrynn…it's time to play Guardian." Elarkus ordered to the two men.

Neltharion smirked before pulling his helmet onto his head, flames erupted from his armor before he bowed before Catherra, and Llane stepped up and pulled on his helmet then stated, "It's an honor to serve the woman who has protected both my son and grandson."

Elarkus placed a hand on Catherra's shoulder before speaking to her, "You tell Sylvanas never to give up when you see her again alright? These two will be bound to you until exact second that the heart of Garrosh Hellscream ceases to beat; you take care of yourself Catherra."

"Thank you Elarkus, I appreciate everything…and I'll make sure to pass that message onto Sylvanas when her and her armies march through that dark portal into Draenor with the fury of 1000 storms." Catherra responded before turning to face the portal that Elarkus created.

"Oh just one more thing before you go; a small present for FearMe." Elarkus spoke up before casting a spell towards the Quilen, armor formed over the creature's body before Catherra bowed in thank you and left through the portal with Llane and Neltharion.

...

Adira smiled as she looked down at Caylen, it had been 2 hours since she had started her story and once it was finished the poor girl drifted off to sleep on the Mercenary's shoulder.

The Mercenary could not find any rest, she had to stay awake to keep a watch over Caylen, she wouldn't let anyone hurt the High Elf next to her who suddenly shifted and she buried her head into Adira's neck with a content sigh.

_"I can't be falling for her can I? I mean we barely know each other…but I have a connection with her that I have with no one else…" _Adira thought to herself as Caylen slept.

The warm breath against her neck make Adira shudder, it felt nice to be close to someone who understood and cared, no one had been like that since Beros died, a silent tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of how he died in her arms came to mind but it was shaken away when Caylen muttered, "No…stop."

A song that her father used to sing to her came to mind when she was afraid or couldn't sleep so she softly began to sing, _"Hear your heartbeat…Beat a frantic pace…And it's not even seven AM …You're feeling the rush of anguish settling …You cannot help showing them in."_

Caylen sighed contently as Adira continued, "_Hurry up then or you'll fall behind and they will take control of you and you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes…Fickle words crowding your mind."_

The Elf shifted once more and a smile crossed over her face as Adira's soft voice carried on, _"So…Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in…Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within.  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in…and carry you over to a new morning."_

"How touching…" A dark evil voice spoke from the shadows outside the cell and Adira saw Caylen's face contort in fear.

Garrosh opened the door to the cell and stepped inside, Adira frowned and stated coldly, "Fuck off Garrosh; she's had enough of your bullshit…leave her and let her rest."

"Oh? Has the heartless Mercenary fallen for the Daughter of the Banshee Queen?" Garrosh taunted with a dark smirk on his face.

Adira snarled out, "Listen here shit for brains, I really don't fucking care who you think you are or who you may be but you have about 5 god damn seconds to back the fuck off before I kick your ass into the next god damn timeline."

Garrosh growled before taking a step forward, Adira frowned once more then got to her feet; she removed her hat and pulled off her jacket before covering Caylen with it who was still fast asleep.

"I warned you Garrosh…now I'm actually going to have to kick your ass into the next timeline." She taunted as she cracked her knuckles and took a step forward. She and Garrosh faced off but the fight was over as fast as it began, he brought his axe out of the shadows behind him and slammed the flat surface of it into Adira's head.

She went stumbling back into the wall next to Caylen, her head spun but she got to her feet only to have Garrosh slam his foot into her gut, the force shattered her weak ribs and she screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor.

Caylen opened her eyes to see Adira laying on the floor clutching her ribs with tears pouring from her eyes, the High Elf sat up only to have Garrosh lift her off of the ground with Adira's jacket before Adira cried out, "Leave her alone! Come on you ugly bastard, come finish me off! You…fucking coward!"

Garrosh turned to look at the Mercenary who had managed to get up to her knees, her eyes blazed defiantly, she definitely had a powerful fire within her, Garrosh growled before making his way back over to her.

"Adira Vallen…you are pathetic, you kneel before me yet I'm the coward…your family would be ashamed of you." Garrosh retorted with coldness to his voice that made Adira shiver.

"Oh how about you go fu-." The Mercenary never got to finish that sentence as Garrosh slammed his foot into her face as hard as he could.

The impact made Adira's head slam back against the stone wall before she collapsed against the wall with blood pouring down her face and from her nose.

Caylen's heart broke as she saw Adira, the Mercenary's hand twitched slightly but Garrosh dragged her into the next cell before she could see if the Mercenary was still alive, he threw Caylen into a metal chair before holding a dagger to her throat and ordering, "Contact your mother…talk to her, let her listen to your dying words."

The Elf sobbed as she began to focus on her mother, she knew Garrosh would make her suffer if she didn't listen, she heard her mother's thoughts scrambling and Caylen spoke through her thoughts to Sylvanas_, "Mother…it's me…its Caylen..."_

Sylvanas spoke back, _"Oh Caylen…my dear daughter, are you alright? Are Adira and Catherra with you?"_

Caylen nodded and replied, "_Catherra got away but Adira's here, Garrosh has hurt her really badly…she's so hurt mom."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Garrosh recaptured us when we tried to escape, Catherra was able to get away but me and Adira got caught, Garrosh came and hurt me while Adira was unconscious then woke up later on…" _Caylen replied with tears pouring down her face, Garrosh smirked as he pressed the dagger in more.

_"She tried to ask me what happened but I didn't want to tell her, I walked away from her, she came after me to try and help then we ended up kissing…she didn't kiss me back, I took her a little by surprise."_

_ "Oh…it's okay Caylen, what's going on right now?"_

_ "Mom…Garrosh has a dagger to my throat, he's going to kill me...I'm sorry Mom…I'm so sorry." _Caylen answered, tears flooding down her face.

_"WHAT!? Garrosh you bastard! Don't touch her; get the fuck away from her!" _Sylvanas shouted into Caylen's mind.

Suddenly Garrosh's voice entered Caylen's thoughts, "_Say goodbye to your precious daughter Sylvanas…death awaits her."_

_"YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS, GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" _Sylvanas screamed in rage as Garrosh pulled the blade back.

Suddenly Caylen could see what Garrosh saw, she could see through his eyes and his voice rang through her mind once more, _"You can watch her die Sylvanas."_

With that he dragged the blade across Caylen's throat, the Elf gasped before her hands flew up to her throat to try to stop the bleeding, Garrosh grabbed the back of her head and stared into her eyes and he said, "Look at the fear and pain in her eyes Sylvanas, you did this to her."

_"CAYLEN!"_

With that Caylen felt her world slip into darkness, Garrosh smirked before picking her up and returning to the cell where Adira lay motionless on the floor, he smirked before tossing Caylen's body a few feet away from her and disappearing into the shadows to wait.

* * *

_**Hours later...**_

Adira woke up with her head pounding, her vision blurred terribly, her body aching and her memory hazy, she blinked a few times to try and clear her vision before trying to sit up. She cried out in pain and clutched her ribs; she coughed for a moment before she ran a hand back through her hair before she remembered her fight with Garrosh and how he had taken Caylen away.

Adira looked up and there lying on the floor before her was Caylen, blood pooled beneath her head and Adira spoke worriedly as she crawled to the High Elf, "Caylen? Hey wake up Caylen."

There was no movement from the elf, Adira slowly moved closer to the elf before she sat up carefully and brushed the hair back from Caylen's face, her throat had been slit from ear to ear and Adira started to panic.

"No…no…no…Caylen…oh my god, Caylen!" Adira shouted as she rolled the elf over, she grabbed her jacket and put it beneath her head before tying the sleeve around her neck in an attempt to stop the rushing flow of blood.

Blood soaked through the jacket in a matter of seconds, Adira felt tears burning behind her eyes, she put a hand over Caylen's heart to feel nothing beneath her palm and that's when the tears began to flow from her.

"I'm so sorry Caylen…I was supposed to protect you…gods why? Please come back to me…" Adira begged, her sobs falling upon the silence of the jail.

Adira looked up and saw Garrosh standing there with a priest, she looked down at Caylen before looking back up at him and speaking, "Garrosh…please bring her back, please…I'll do whatever you want me to, just please bring her back…she didn't deserve this fate."

The Warchief smirked and asked evilly, "Will you allow yourself to be consumed by the Sha? Will you become my champion?"

Adira nodded frantically and replied, "I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want just please bring her back to me."

Garrosh unlocked the cell door and entered with the priest, he approached Adira and helped her to her feet, the priest knelt next to Caylen and performed the resurrection spell and Adira silently thanked the gods when Caylen shot up.

She grabbed at her throat and felt the wound was gone before looking up at Adira and Garrosh; the High Elf frowned and asked, "Where are you taking her?"

"She sold herself to me in order to save your life…she is to become my champion, it was all for you Caylen...She begged me to bring you back to her." Garrosh sneered as he and the priest led Adira out of the cell and locked it.

"ADIRA!" Caylen cried out, her voice scared and weak, Adira's own tears flowed down her cheeks as she listened to the elf's cries and screams of fear while Garrosh lead her up into the Warsong encampment.

...

Sylvanas lay curled up on her side on the deck of the Windrunner, the reality of her daughter's death consuming and destroying the Banshee Queen's mind slowly. Jaina knelt next to her, she placed her hand on Sylvanas' shoulder, the light blue skin felt soft and cool to the touch but Jaina felt the tremors within the Banshee Queen as she silently sobbed.

The sight of Sylvanas in such pain broke Jaina's heart in two, the pain so evident, so obvious yet at the same time it couldn't be stopped, it would continue until it consumed the Banshee Queen but Jaina wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sylvanas…we're in Dragonblight, Alexstrasza is coming towards the ship right now…come on, I know it hurts my love but we have to make Garrosh pay." Jaina cooed sweetly into the elf's ear.

Sylvanas sat up; Jaina put a hand on her cheek before pressing their lips together then pulling back and helping Sylvanas up to her feet.

The two leaders stepped off of the Windrunner, Sylvanas pulled up the hood on her cloak as Alexstrasza approached, she bowed her head towards Sylvanas and Jaina before speaking, "I heard the news about Caylen, I'm terribly sorry that I was not there to prevent her kidnapping."

"She's dead Alexstrasza…Garrosh killed her." Sylvanas spoke up, her tears returning to their places behind her eyes but she fought them off.

"Oh my…I am so sorry Sylvanas." Alexstrasza replied as she placed a sympathetic hand on the Banshee Queen's shoulder.

"I'll be fine…I need to see Nozdormu immediately, have the other leaders arrived yet either?" Sylvanas replied as she began to walk towards the temple.

Jaina and Alexstrasza struggled to catch up to the Banshee Queen but when they did, Jaina stopped Sylvanas by grabbing her arm, the Banshee Queen spun around and Jaina stated, "You need to relax for a moment Sylvanas, you're still in shock…I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"God damn it Jaina! That bastard killed my DAUGHTER, he slit her throat ear to ear! I'm going to work myself to the god damn bone if it means that he fucking dies…he killed my daughter…my dear Caylen…oh gods I failed you…" Sylvanas snapped, her voice growing weak and hoarse until she broke down.

She collapsed to her knees with tears pouring down her face, her sobs echoed all around as they continuously poured from her, Jaina knelt next to her and spoke softly, "It's okay my love…shhh, just cry for as long as you need."

Alexstrasza looked down at the broken Banshee Queen and looked around at all of the dragons who were watching, she silently dismissed them and spoke, "Take her back to the ship, let her have her time…I will speak to Nozdormu and tell him to stay, I'll have a drake waiting out here to bring you both up to the top of the temple when she is ready."

Jaina nodded before helping Sylvanas up and the pair walked back to the Windrunner while Alexstrasza let a silent tear roll down her face, Caylen had not deserved this cruel fate.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, its setting things up for the next few chapters and next chapter should be pretty good too...and yes before you ask, Adira Caylen are going to end up together...oh and the song Adira sings to Caylen is Sleep by Poets of the Fall.**

**o****h and to further explain, Garrosh was in the shadows outside the cell the entire time Adira was telling her story and before that when they "accidentally" ended up kissing, so he killed Caylen knowing how attached Adira was to her and she gave herself up to become his champion in return for Caylen being brought back to life but that's also part of his plan...you'll see why in the next chapter.**


	12. Revenge is Coming

_**Alrighty guys, here is Chapter 12, I might have one more chapter up this week before I have to go back to school but don't worry, it will be a weekly update until this grand journey is finished then I might do a number of things likes:**_

_**1\. Write the Sequel to the One True King**_

_**2\. Continue with my One-shot collection**_

_**3\. Make a whole new story or...**_

_**4\. CROSSOVER STORY!**_

_**Who knows what madness I can come up with when working with my friend Firedragon99, we can make some pretty messed up stuff, anyway let me know what you'd like me to do when Revenge of the Warchief is over, it can be anything on the list or something else you want, I'd love to hear it all so leave reviews or message me! **_

* * *

Jaina sat on a crate next to the door of the Banshee Queen's quarters aboard the Windrunner; Sylvanas had locked herself in the room and all that Jaina and the worried Dark Rangers could hear were her cries and screams of despair.

Finally; having enough of listening to her agony, Clea got to her feet from where she was sitting and stated as she headed towards the door, "I can't take this anymore, I hate hearing her like this."

Jaina stopped the Dark Ranger, she shook her head and stated, "You shouldn't go in there, she just needs time…"

"Yes I understand that but with every second we sit here mourning the loss of Caylen, it's one more second that Garrosh has to amass his army." Clea replied.

Suddenly the cries stopped, the two looked at each other when the doors swung open moments later, there before them stood Sylvanas and they could feel the new rage pouring off of her.

"You're right Clea…I shall mourn Caylen when that bastard is dead…Jaina let's go talk to Nozdormu." Sylvanas spoke up as she began to head towards the stairs.

Jaina followed the Banshee Queen closely, the soldiers all knelt to Sylvanas as she passed and some said, "We shall stand by you Dark Lady…no matter what."

Sylvanas climbed onto the drake sitting outside the ship before extending her hand to Jaina, the Archmage took it and the Banshee Queen lifted her up then the dragon took off towards the top of Wyrmrest Temple.

...

Anduin stood at the head of the Alliance Airship that was coming up on the coast of Dragonblight, Catherra's pet all stood next to him as his mind wandered to the Night Elf; he hoped that she was still alive and that Garrosh hadn't hurt her.

Suddenly the entire ship rocked violently, Anduin grabbed the railing before looking over the edge and seeing Harmony the Aspect of Earth who appeared to be humming a tune and hadn't noticed she hit the Airship.

Anduin turned and shouted to the captain, "It's just Harmony! Can you get us up away from her so we don't crash into her again?"

The Captain shook their head and shouted back, "We…um appear to be stuck your majesty!"

Anduin sighed before turning and shouting down to Harmony, "Hey Harmony!"

It was no use the Aspect of Earth couldn't hear him, Dethlatic made a loud chattering noise before climbing down the side of the airship and onto the Earth Aspect.

Anduin, Isis, Kamora and Chrommaggus watched from the deck as the spider crawled up onto the dragon's snout before waving his arms up in front of her eyes.

Harmony chuckled and asked, "What are you doing here Dethlatic? Where's Catherra?"

The Armored spider pointed towards the airship and Harmony turned her head to see the Alliance Airship stuck on one of her spikes, she chuckled before reaching back and freeing it.

She flew up above the ship once it was free before she shifted into her human form and landed on the deck, she approached Anduin and said, "Sorry about that…I tend to forget what's going on around me."

"That's alright Harmony; I suppose you're wanted at the temple by Alexstrasza too?" Anduin replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, Alexstrasza wanted everyone there…some big important meeting or something like that, I hope everything's alright." She answered with a look of concern on her face.

Anduin sighed and replied, "Me too…"

...

Alexstrasza, Nozdormu, Kalecgos, Ysera and all of the world leaders sat around the table waiting for the Banshee Queen and the Archmage of the Kirin Tor to arrive. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard and everyone turned to see an Alliance Warship pulling up next to the temple, a bridge dropped onto the roof of the temple and across walked Anduin and Harmony followed by an armored Nightsaber, Spider, Corehound and Spirit Wolf.

Nozdormu looked over at the ship and saw even more animals sitting around on the deck, he smacked his palm against his head; he knew who owned all those pet, the Night Elf Hunter Catherra. It was at that moment that Sylvanas and Jaina landed, the Banshee Queen's gaze fell upon the King of Stormwind and the Nightsaber who trotted over to her when she and Jaina dismounted from the drake, Sylvanas chuckled and spoke, "I see Isis did her job…welcome Anduin."

"Yes…I did not wish to leave Catherra alone to deal with Garrosh plus her pets were quite insistent that I come, I also wanted to help find Caylen…" Anduin replied.

Alexstrasza looked at Sylvanas as Harmony took her seat to the left of Ysera, the Banshee Queen stepped up next to her and spoke sadly, "I have grave news…Caylen contacted me a while ago, she was alive and well but Garrosh had a dagger to her throat…Caylen's dead."

Everyone gasped in shock except for Alexstrasza and Jaina, Vol'jin stood up before approaching the Banshee Queen, he bowed his head and spoke in his heavy troll accent, "I be very sorry for ya loss, ya will always be havin' ma support in dis."

"Thank you Vol'jin, your condolences are very much appreciated…but now to the matter at hand." Sylvanas replied with a sad smile on face before her face grew hard.

Sylvanas looked at Nozdormu and spoke, "Nozdormu, Keeper of Time…one of your own created a portal for Garrosh and his men to get to Draenor, he has threatened both the past and present."

"I see…I will address that problem immediately Lady Windrunner." Nozdormu replied as he got to his feet and walked over to the ledge of the temple.

Sylvanas nodded in acknowledgement before looking over at the Aspect once more before continuing, "Then there comes the problem of dealing with Garrosh and the Warlords of Draenor…"

The Aspect turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow, his face showing his concern and confusion before Sylvanas said, "Nozdormu, I need you to create us a portal to Draenor in the past so we can stop Garrosh once and for all."

"No."

Everyone's head turned at the response from the Aspect of Time, Sylvanas frowned at the answer and asked confusingly, "Excuse me?"

"I said no…it is my job to maintain the time lines, allowing all of your armies to pass through to Draenor is putting the very fabric of time at risk and I will not allow it." Nozdormu replied with a serious tone to his voice.

Everyone looked at Sylvanas who was pinching the bridge of her nose, the leaders and other aspects got up from the table and backed away; knowing this meant she was close to snapping.

She lowered her hand before clenching it into a fist when the ticking time bomb inside her suddenly snapped and she marched towards Nozdormu with rage in her eyes.

Vol'jin, Baine and Thrall rushed towards her, they grabbed her to prevent her from attacking the Aspect who jumped back startled, the Banshee Queen roared in anger before withdrawing the daggers made from a shard of Frostmourne.

The three men released the Banshee Queen, she made no move towards the Aspect of Time but she pointed one dagger at Nozdormu before snapping, "I don't care about the god damn fabric of time, if we fucking sit here and wait, Garrosh will come through the dark portal with an army that won't be stopped. You are going to create the god damn portal or else…Garrosh will take everything you hold dear, he will slaughter your children without hesitation and that mate of yours, he'll rape her…just like he did my daughter before he slit her throat ear to ear."

Everyone's faces grew horrified, Nozdormu sighed and spoke calmly, "I know you are still grieving but using personal excuses to threaten me will not help you, I won't open the portal because I'm supposed to keep time together…I won't knowingly put it at risk."

Sylvanas' hands began to glow a dark red which slowly spread across her entire body, the sky outside began to rumble and Nozdormu bowed his head before saying, "I shall take my leave."

He turned to leave but Sylvanas charged and grabbed him by the back of his neck, she tossed him onto the ground before getting down and putting her dagger to the column of his throat.

Their eyes locked and the Banshee Queen sneered evilly, "You don't get it…everyone will die and time with cease to exist when Garrosh is done! Also hasn't he threatened the fabric of time enough for you to let us help!?

Nozdormu's face showed how startled he was but he replied in a calm tone even with the dagger at his throat, "I'm sorry Lady Windrunner but I-."

"Don't…don't you dare tell me that you're sorry than deny me the chance to avenge my child…just don't." Sylvanas said sadly before releasing the Aspect and getting to her feet.

She walked towards the edge of Wyrmrest temple, tears flowed down her cheeks as everyone looked back between her and Nozdormu, she grew silent for a while before ordering, "All of you return to your cities…go about your business as usual, we are being made to wait for our demise."

Nozdormu slowly got to his feet; all the world leaders looked back and forth between each other before Vol'jin stepped forward and said in a honest and promising tone, "We not be givin' up so easily Sylvanas…"

Anduin stepped up next to the troll and stated, "We will find another way Sylvanas, Garrosh will feel the fury of the Alliance and the Horde bearing down on him and he will fall."

Sylvanas looked over at the Aspects before speaking, "Alexstrasza…you are the Queen of Dragons…the almighty Life-binder, are you with us or against us?"

Alexstrasza looked to Nozdormu and the others, Ysera, Kalecgos and Harmony all nodded in silent agreement before Alexstrasza turned to Nozdormu and said, "Brother…make them their portal."

"But Alexstrasza-?" He began to protest to her demand before Alexstrasza cut him off by raising her hand.

"Do what you have to brother; make your portal in the Dark Portal within the Blasted Lands so that it may take them to Draenor." Alexstrasza stated once he grew silent.

"Yes Alexstrasza…Sylvanas, you and these leaders start heading for the Dark Portal immediately and bring your armies too, I will create the portal there." He replied before disappearing.

Sylvanas looked at the Dragon Queen before replying, "Thank you Alexstrasza, I owe you…"

Alexstrasza smiled sadly before speaking, "You owe me nothing Sylvanas…just do not let Garrosh win this war, the fate of both worlds depends on it."

...

Adira was sitting on her knees before Garrosh and Grom inside the hold within the Warsong Camp Hold, Grom motioned off to his right and in came 2 orcs with a large chest which they sat down next to him. He dismissed them before running his hands over the top of the chest; he looked over at the human Mercenary and chuckled to himself then opened the chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" Adira asked worriedly as she watched Grom's smirk grow even bigger.

Garrosh laughed, knelt before the Mercenary and took her chin in his hand before replying, "That is a surprise my dear…I am the only one who needs to worry about that right now."

Adira closed her eyes before she looked up and asked, "Fine whatever but…can you at least tell me how Caylen is? Is she alright?"

Garrosh opened his mouth to reply when the doors opened and the jail guard came in and stated, "The other prisoner…she said that she'll give in to the Sha."

"Well bring her in! Hahaha, the plans working!" Garrosh exclaimed with a dark smirk as the Jail Guard went to go get Caylen while Grom withdrew armor from the first chest that was brought in.

Grom inspected it before sitting it back inside and calling out, "Blacksmith, bring out the other chest with the other set of armor too, the other prisoner will be joining us momentarily."

Garrosh smirked as the doors swung open moments later and in came Caylen, she turned her head to meet Adira's gaze and rushed to the Mercenary before cupping her face and speaking, "You didn't have to do that…oh gods…you're so foolish, why would you do that?"

Adira's eyes met the High Elf's before she spoke sincerely, "I made a promise to protect you, and it's one I intend on keeping Caylen…I couldn't just let you die."

Caylen had a strange look on her face before she leaned in to kiss the Mercenary but Garrosh chuckled which caused the Elf to pull back and he spoke tauntingly, "Look at you two…oh how will Sylvanas' react to this little romance I wonder? How will she react to you still being alive?"

The High Elf looked over at Garrosh before he approached her and extended his hand and stated, "Royalty first my dear Caylen."

She sadly looked at Adira before taking Garrosh's hand; he brought her over to a chair that sat between him and Grom before laying her armor out onto the table next to him.

"Since you are the rightful ruler of the Scourge, you'll get to wear your father's helmet and wield Frostmourne, I also had a set of midnight black armor made just for you…so strong that even the most high-powered of guns or the sharpest of swords couldn't cut or pierce it, frost rolls off of this armor much like your father's did and just so you're even more like your father…a black cloak that drags on the ground behind you."

She watched as Garrosh slid the fur rimmed plate boots onto her feet, his hands tightening the straps before her moved on to the leg guards and the belt. Adira's eyes were plastered to the floor as she listened to the sound of the armor being put onto Caylen's body, why had she followed Adira knowing that if she agreed to the Sha possession that she'd be putting her mother at risk.

The Mercenary looked up to see Garrosh lifting the Helm of Domination onto Caylen's head, the elf had her eyes shut and her armored hands clutched the arms of the chair.

Finally Garrosh lifted his hands away and Caylen opened her eyes, her eyes turned icy blue and frost began to coat her armor as she got to her feet. Garrosh slid Frostmourne into the sheath on her side before raising his armored hand with the black gem inside and placing it over Caylen's head, her hands clenched into fists as Garrosh pulled his hand back and she collapsed to her knees.

Dark tendrils covered her and disappeared into her body, her eyes changing from blue to red before the tendrils disappeared into Frostmourne and turned it red as, Garrosh stood back to admire his handy work and before ordering, "Arise my champion."

Caylen got to her feet in an instant and without any hesitation; Garrosh laughed evilly and ordered, "Unsheathe Frostmourne and hold the tip to Adira's throat."

The Mercenary froze as she watched Caylen unsheathe the runeblade, the High Elf approached and put the tip to Adira's throat, their eyes locked and Garrosh ordered, "Sheathe your sword and put her into the chair."

Caylen followed orders without question, Adira looked up at Garrosh once she had been put in the chair and stated, "Sylvanas is going to end your miserable existence once she gets here…you will get no mercy from her."

Garrosh grabbed Adira by the throat and sneered back in response, "I will not need her mercy, she will need mine but I will show her none…she will die and her daughter shall be the one to put the blade through her cold heart."

Adira started to cough violently once Garrosh released her throat and watched as he slid metal gauntlets onto her hands, he smirked and explained, "This armor is made of Ghost Iron from Pandaria, there are claws that shoot out made of Titansteel…the rest of the armor is Ghost Iron as well…I really think you'll like it Adira."

He pulled Adira to her feet, the Mercenary flicked the claws out of the gauntlets; three blades rested on each hand and gleamed in the light of the fire from the torches lighting the room. Adira looked over at the table and saw 6 silver guns, Garrosh saw her staring as he finished putting on her leg armor and stated, "Those are all the same models as the gun you had earlier except these each have two barrels."

Adira watched Garrosh lift a leather chest guard up off of the table that sat next to the guns and pull it down over her head and tie it tightly before pulling up the hood on the back.

Garrosh picked up the ghost iron breastplate before clipping it to Adira's body, he inspected all of the straps and ordered as he handed Caylen the Mercenary's black and gold naval commander's jacket, "Help Captain Vallen with her coat."

Caylen approached and helped Adira put on the coat, Garrosh handed the Mercenary her guns which she then slipped into the sheaths that rested on either side of her rib cage; finally Garrosh passed Adira her swords, the Sea's Fury and Rolling Tide.

The Mercenary slid them into the sheaths on her hips before Garrosh went over to the doors, pushed them open and stated, "You are free to go…"

"Wait what? But aren't you…" Adira asked, obviously now very confused by Garrosh's statement.

"I said…you're free to go, you were never part of the plan, I just needed you to form a bond with Caylen so that when I resurrected her then she would give in to me and I could use her to destroy Sylvanas…your usefulness is through, there is a wolf outside so leave now before I change my mind." Garrosh explained as he gestured out the doors.

Adira looked back at Caylen then turned and left, she climbed onto the wolf outside as Garrosh, Grom and Caylen walked out of the hold, the Mercenary stared at Caylen for a long moment before speaking, "I'll come back for you Caylen…when your mother arrives, I'll be with by her side and I will do everything in my power to save you."

With that Adira rode off into the jungle, Garrosh watched her leave before turning to Grom and speaking, "Now that she's gone, let us head for Gul'dan…he mustn't be kept waiting. Caylen, you're coming with us."

...

Catherra sat on top of a hill overlooking the plains of Draenor with FearMe, Llane and Neltharion, in the distance she could see a Wolf Rider dashing through the trees and heading towards them, Neltharion approached her as the sun hung high above in the sky and he asked, "Do you want me to finish that Wolf Rider off, it would take only one blow and they'd be dead."

"We don't know if they're a friendly or not Neltharion so no, stay your hand…for now." Catherra ordered with her eyes still on the rider.

Llane sighed and spoke up, "Not to be disrespectful my fair lady but we are in a land full of Enemies…there are absolutely no friendlies here."

Catherra's eyes suddenly went wide and she stated, "That's Adira…by the gods…she…she actually got away! ADIRA! Come up here!"

The Wolf rider looked up and the Hunter saw it was indeed Adira, Catherra waved at her and Adira waved back; she jumped off of the wolf and started up towards Catherra while Neltharion and Llane watched carefully.

The Mercenary threw her arms around the Hunter and exclaimed, "Oh gods, Catherra…I thought he had sent Orc's after you, he has Caylen…he's possessed her…she's under his control, I couldn't stop him."

"What? How did that happen?" Catherra asked as they sat down on the nearby rocks.

Adira filled Catherra in on everything that happened in the camp after she had escaped and what Garrosh's plans were, Neltharion and Llane took the information in carefully and when she finished; Neltharion asked, "So are you in love with Caylen?"

"Really Neltharion, she tells a story like that and that is the first question you ask her? But…no seriously are you?" Catherra looked at the dark flaming warrior before she looked back at Adira.

The Mercenary ran a hand back through her hair and replied, "I am…it just feels so strange I mean having just met her but I…I'm in love with her and just watching her give in to Garrosh broke my heart…oh gods her mother is going to kill me."

Catherra chuckled before placing a hand on the Mercenary's shoulder and stating supportively, "It's alright Adira, Sylvanas seems like a hard ass but she's actually pretty reasonable…well except for when it comes to the safety of her daughter."

"Oh thanks Catherra, that really makes me feel fucking great…Sylvanas will think I'm going to hurt Caylen and then I'll never have a chance with her." Adira snapped back at the Hunter who continued to chuckle.

Neltharion smirked before he cleared his throat and asked, "So….what exactly is the plan? We can't go anywhere!"

Adira stood up and faced the ruins of the Dark Portal which lay in the distance, she looked back at Catherra, FearMe, Neltharion and Llane before speaking, "We wait until the armies come from there, who knows how long it will be but we will wait and when the time comes…I'll kill Garrosh myself."

...

Sylvanas and Jaina walked back onto the Windrunner, they passed Lor'themar who proceeded to send Jaina a glare, the Banshee Queen frowned and asked when they stepped onto the deck of the Windrunner, "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaina asked, her voice sounding a little higher than normal.

The Banshee Queen looked over her shoulder at Jaina and raised an eyebrow at her before speaking, "Lor'themar is pissed at you…why?"

"There was a…slight…misunderstanding when it came to placing the blame when Theramoore was destroyed…" Jaina replied hesitantly, her voice sounding a bit scared.

Sylvanas frowned and said, "A slight misunderstanding…?"

Jaina sat down on the bench at the head of the Windrunner as it pulled out of the dock, she looked up at Sylvanas and replied nervously, "Before I tell you…promise me that you'll try to stay calm and understand that I was grieving and my rage was misplaced…I was broken and my emotions were out of control…"

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed at Jaina's words before she stated, "Fine…but Jaina Proudmoore…what in the Life-Bringer's name did you do?"

"I…I kind of snapped during Vereesa's assault of the Isle of Thunder and killed some of his soldier's that arrived to help, it happened after getting into a heated argument with Lor'themar and his soldiers…" Jaina admitted.

"I know…" Sylvanas spoke up after a few minutes of deafening silence between the two.

Jaina dropped to her knees before Sylvanas and began to sob, the Banshee Queen knelt down and took the mage's chin in her hands and said, "And while I can say that I am not impressed with your actions…I cannot blame you for them, you were just so upset and hurt that the smallest thing set you off."

The Archmage went to speak when suddenly a portal opened next to them and out stepped Alleria, Vereesa and Turalyon, the Banshee Queen got to her feet and Vereesa asked, "How goes the search sister? We finished helping out with recruitment and mobilization of the troops left in the Undercity so thought we'd join you."

Sylvanas remembered that her sister's had yet to find out about Caylen's demise, she sighed before motioning towards the bench and stating, "You may want to sit down…I have grave news to share with you."

* * *

_**So...yeah, Adira and Caylen is going to be a thing because it just makes sense, well to me anyway and yes I know it's been forever since we've seen Alleria, Vereesa and Turalyon but they stayed back in the Undercity to help Mortuus with recruitment and mobilization of the troops in the Undercity just to make that clear.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave your reviews!**_


	13. War is Coming

_**Hey guys, so last chapter this week but I'll have a new one up next Friday hopefully, this chapter is almost seven thousand words (6,825 to be exact) so its nice and long, the chapter is told from three different groups of people, there's Garrosh, Grom, Caylen and the Iron Horde then there's Catherra, Adira Vallen, Neltharion and Llane Wrynn and finally there's Sylvanas, Jaina and who ever happens to be with them at the time.**_

_**The first part here is a written version of the Warlords of Draenor cinematic (which might I add was awesome) with some details changed due to my OC being there! Blizzard owns that cinematic and all related things, Firedragon99 owns the OC Catherra and all of her pets.**_

_**P.S: I also did some more research on Warlords of Draenor and altered the story a bit from the information I learned to make it a little bit nicer.**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave a review for me, let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like and I hope you all enjoy chapter 13 of Revenge of the Warchief!**_

* * *

Night had fallen when Grom, Garrosh and Caylen arrived at Gul'dan's camp with the entire Warsong clan at their back, drums echoed through the night air as Grom's warriors held torches to light the darkness.

All of the other clans and their leaders stood around the platform where Gul'dan stood with his back to everyone; there was a cauldron behind him that had steam coming from it and an eerie green glow.

Garrosh and Caylen stood back a few feet as Grom approached, Gul'dan turned to face him as he stepped up to the stone cauldron filled with a glowing green liquid, the Warlock lifted a drinking horn and dipped it into the steaming liquid.

He offered the horn to Grom who snatched it from him with a growl; he sniffed it for a moment and recoiled from the smell as Gul'dan spoke, "Drink Hellscream…claim your destiny."

Grom looked over his shoulder at Garrosh who was wearing a cloth hood over his head and holding a torch; the younger Hellscream nodded in response and nudged Caylen who looked up at him.

The Warlord turned his gaze down to the cup in his hand, he closed his eyes and went to drink it as Gul'dan said, "You will all be Conquerors."

Grom's gaze shot up to Gul'dan before lowering the cup, he took a step to his right and asked with a snarl on his face, "Then what, Gul'dan…must we give in return?"

The Warlock reached up and pulled the hood back off of his face to reveal glowing red eyes before he replied, "Everything…"

Grom frowned before slowly dumping the contents of the horn back into the Cauldron before him; Gul'dan released a growl when suddenly his face grew frightened as a demonic laughter echoed through the air.

A dark voice spoke from behind him, "You…would…reject this…gift?"

He turned to see the winged demon lord Mannoroth wielding a massive spear with green fire trailing down his back, he began walking towards Grommash before gesturing to his army and stating, "And did you bring these mongrels here…just…to watch you…die?"

A smirk grew on Grom's face as the sound of something traveling overhead could be heard; Gul'dan looked up just as the massive balls of fire slammed into the ground which sent him flying and made Mannoroth stumble back.

A roar erupted from the demon; Garrosh motioned for another attack before turning and yelling to the orcs with the Iron Star next to him, "NOW!"

The two warrior's in front of it stepped aside as the Iron Star moved closer, the ball in the center spun faster and faster when suddenly the two spears jutting from either side were launched into the rock wall on either side of the demon.

A chain was pulled across Mannoroth's chest, holding it in place, Grom withdrew Gorehowl and moved in for the kill when the Demon hooked his spear on the chain and snapped the chain holding him with ease.

A green energy engulfed his weapon as he reared back and Grom watched as he launched it from the weapon and it struck the Iron Star and knocked its aim away from him.

Grom rushed through the demon's bombardment of attacks on his way towards the machine; he rushed around behind it and took a hold of the edge before lifting it and turning it back towards the demon.

It slowly turned as he stepped with the machine to make it turn, the ball in the center still on fire and spinning violently waiting to be released on its target.

Mannoroth noticed and prepared to attack, green energy engulfing his spear once more, Grom let loose a roar and flipped the machine which sent the ball barreling towards the demon.

It smashed into the ground with a great explosion, fire went everywhere and blocked the demon's view, he struggled to find Grom but as the flames resided Grom jumped out of the smoke and flame and plunged Gorehowl into the demon's skull.

Grom jumped down as the demon roared in agony, green energy began to shoot from his head and fly through the air, Garrosh got to his feet and shielded his eyes before racing towards his father.

Fire erupted from the demon towards Grom but Garrosh tackled him out of the way, once the smoke and flames cleared, Caylen and the other orcs approached to see the body of the demon lord on the ground with his green blood flowing from his body.

Gul'dan was slowly getting off the ground; he looked down at his hand as Garrosh approached, the Warchief put his hand on Gul'dan's massive shoulder pauldron before pushing him back so that the Warlock was looking up at him.

"This…was…not…our destiny." Gul'dan said to Garrosh, his voice weak and shaky.

Garrosh pulled his hood off, tossed it onto the ground and retorted, "Times change."

He pushed Gul'dan down to the ground then got to his feet and walked over to the Mannoroth's corpse; he took a hold of Gorehowl's handle and tore it from the demon's skull, green blood dripped from the axe's blade as Garrosh stared at it for a moment.

He turned to his father and tossed the war axe to him, Grom caught it before inspecting it, pride swelled within him as he gazed at the glowing green blood before he turned to face his warriors with his axe pointed towards the sky and he yelled, "We will never be slaves!"

His warriors roared in response and raised their weapons, Garrosh let a smirk grow on his face, the Iron Horde would not be stopped, Sylvanas and her allies would fall to their might.

Dawn rose hours later as Garrosh, Grom and the other clan leaders stood on the cliff overlooking the Dark Portal, their men hard at work on repairing the Dark Portal and Grom said, "But we will be conquerors…"

Garrosh turned to his father with overwhelming pride flooding through him, the Orc looked at his son and asked, "What is the plan now my son?"

"We rebuild the portal and then we storm through into Azeroth and destroy everyone…" Garrosh replied with a dark smile on his face when Caylen approached.

"Garrosh…" Caylen spoke up; her voice was hollow and cold.

They all turned to look at her before she continued, "The Hunter and Mercenary have reached Karabor…they will tell the Draenei everything…"

Garrosh chuckled before shaking his head and replying, "Do not worry Caylen, the Draenei will not be able to stop us…no one will be able to stop us."

...

Adira, Catherra, Neltharion and Llane walked through Shadow Moon Valley, dawn was breaking as they approached the Temple of Karabor which stood tall and proud in the distance.

"This…this was the Black Temple before it…well became the Black Temple…" Catherra pointed out, remembering the Temple from her journey to the Outland.

Adira narrowed her eyes and saw a Draenei approaching who wore a set of robes that gave Adira the impression he was a prophet, he wielded a large staff with purple crystals hovering at the tip and she suddenly recognized him as Prophet Velen.

They continued to walk until they met up with Velen, he smiled warmly at them, Adira stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand and stated, "You need not speak child, I know who you are…I know where you are from and I know what has happened."

Adira sighed in relief and replied, "Thank the gods, I'd really hate to have to explain it again to someone else…can you help us at all Prophet?"

"Yes my child I can, granted my forces are few in number but you will not find more nobler, braver or stronger warriors than my Paladins…I know what you need to do, come…we shall speak at the temple." Velen replied before motioning for them to follow him.

They continued to the temple, the gates opened and the Prophet lead them up to a set of chairs and table that sat outside the Temple, Velen sat down and gestured for the group to do the same.

Catherra, Neltharion and Llane sat down, FearMe sat patiently next to his master who patted him on the head, Adira looked at the empty chair and shuddered, the thought of how much sitting down would hurt her kept her from doing it.

The Hunter looked at Adira with a worried look and asked, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…I…I just…I can't sit down." Adira replied as she looked over at Catherra.

The Night Elf stood and asked, "Why? I would think that you'd want to sit down and relax, especially after everything you've been through."

Adira nodded, Catherra sat back down then Velen motioned for Adira to sit, the Mercenary sat down and bit down on her fist as she felt her ribs snap; having not fully healed since being broken only a day or so ago

Catherra shot her a worried glance before Velen started, "I know how Garrosh came from the future to unite the clans, Prophet Velen from Azeroth…he sent me signs, he told me who you were and gave me orders for you."

Adira coughed and asked, "Orders? Whose orders are they?"

"Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken…she needs you two to get to the Dark Portal on this side and stop the Orcs trying to rebuild it, keep them at bay here." Velen replied with a sad look on his face.

"But if we have to keep them from rebuilding…" Catherra stated, trying to put it all together in her head and her worry made FearMe whine in discomfort.

"Then we never get home…it's a suicide mission, we hold the portal as long as we can just to buy them time." Adira finished Catherra's thought.

Neltharion and Llane looked at one and other, Catherra looked over at Adira who chuckled and stated, "It's funny isn't it? If anyone had asked me what I would be doing about now last week, sacrificing myself for the good of the world would probably have been the last thing I'd ever say. I'll never sail a ship again…"

Velen chuckled before replying, "Do not worry , you'll be captaining the ship you will need to take across the small expanse of water between here and the Tanaan Jungle. It's called the Dawn's Hope; it's a fine ship and will help you clear out some of the Orc's around the portal."

Adira smiled, Velen got to his feet and continued, "You all can rest for a while or you can leave immediately…but you do not have long, the portal will be rebuilt soon.."

"I'm good to go now, what about you Adira?" Catherra replied confidently as her and her Guardian's got to their feet with Prophet Velen.

Adira nodded and said, "I'm good to go, I'll need some healing potions for the trip…just in case I need them during the fight over there…oh and some adrenaline shot's too."

Velen handed her a leather pack and stated with a small laugh and a smile, "It seems Lady Windrunner knew you were going to say that…this pack has healing potions, bandages, Adrenaline shots, extra clips for your guns and…Cigars?"

Adira shot up with excitement, Garrosh had taken the rest of her cigars from her jacket pocket so she was glad to have more but she regretted jumping to her feet; she grabbed the edge of the table to stay standing as the immense pain shot through her body and her arm wrapped around her ribs while she bit back a cry of pain.

Catherra appeared at her side and said worriedly, "I knew you were hurt, the way you cringed the entire way over here…your ribs didn't fully heal from when Garrosh slammed you into that rock during our escape attempt did they?"

Adira shook her head and Velen placed his hand over her gut, a light began to form over his hand before he pulled it back and stated, "Her entire rib cage has been shattered and it seems like someone tried to heal the damage done to your body but wasn't able to."

_"Caylen…" _The name came to Adira's mind instantly, Velen began speaking in a different language and put his hand back on her gut, the light reappeared and Adira felt her ribs mending.

He backed away and said, "That should help, they are still fragile so avoid strenuous activity please…now if you plan on leaving I would do so now…the world needs saving."

Catherra nodded then her, Adira, FearMe, Neltharion and Llane started towards the docks where the ship was, Catherra looked over at Adira as they walked and the Night Elf asked, "Are you going to be okay? You seemed really out of it the entire way here."

"I'm just…going through a lot right now, a lot of old memories came back that I would have very much preferred to keep buried and forgotten but ever since I stared having these feelings towards Caylen…they've been coming back." Adira confessed as they approached the ship.

The group climbed aboard to meet a heavily armored Draenei Paladin who turned to face them, he bowed his head to Adira and spoke, "Greetings Captain Vallen, I am Commander Karros, the Dawn's Hope is ready to set sail, 200 of my finest warriors are with us on this mission and they've been made aware of the stakes. They are ready to give their lives under your command."

Adira nodded and ordered, "I want this ship moving immediately, we don't have long before the Orc's get that portal repaired so how fast can you get us across the expanse to the Tanaan Jungle, Commander?"

"It will only take 2 hours ma'am; I'll get us moving immediately." He replied before saluting and turning around to bark out orders to the Draenei soldiers.

Adira looked at Catherra before pulling up her hood and saying, "Let's do this partner."

...

Sylvanas sat with Vereesa in private quarters; the youngest Windrunner sobbing into her older sister's shoulder, the news of Caylen's death hit both Alleria and Vereesa harder than Sylvanas had ever anticipated it would.

A tear escaped from beneath Sylvanas' tightly closed eyes, it rolled down her cheek and landed on her sisters whose head was cradled in her neck, Vereesa looked up at Sylvanas with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Sylvanas…so sorry, Caylen didn't deserve that…she should've grown up to be a powerful warrior just like her mother and father, she should've been able to experience all that life has to offer…but Garrosh, he took all of that from her…Oh gods…she had to watch herself die."

Sylvanas rested her forehead against her younger sisters, her hand locking with Vereesa's before she promised with tears pouring down her face, "I swear it on my honor right now Vereesa, I won't let Garrosh win, I'll stop him no matter what."

Vereesa smiled sadly before placing a kiss on her sister's forehead and said, "And I will be by your side no matter what…I promise that to you my dear sister."

There was a knock at the door, Sylvanas turned her head to see Jaina standing there, the Archmage smiled sadly and said, "We are 2 hours away from the Blasted Lands, the forces stationed at both Nethergarde Keep and Dreadmaul Hold are ready for combat and have cleared the land around the portal to hold our troops but I don't know how long we will have if Garrosh gets that portal repaired on his side."

Sylvanas got to her feet and looked out the window before replying, "Good…I…I need to tell you both something, about my operatives who are in Draenor right now."

"What? Who are these operatives and how did they get there?" Jaina asked with a frown and a look of confusion on her face.

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and stated, "They were taken there…unwillingly…they are our last hope in this war against Garrosh…"

Vereesa looked extremely confused, the Banshee Queen turned around fully and started, "Catherra and Adira are my operatives, Prophet Velen was able to send messages to himself in Draenor and so I gave him orders to send to Draenor for that Velen to tell to Catherra and Adira…"

Sylvanas let out a sigh before continuing, "The orders were that they along with any men the prophet could spare were to hold off the Iron Horde at the Dark Portal to give us time to prepare…I've sent them to their deaths…gods I never should have left them alone on the ship!"

"Hey you can't blame yourself for that, none of us knew that the Orc was waiting for us…Catherra and Adira will get out of there alive, I mean look what they did to the Orc soldiers on the ship." Jaina tried to comfort Sylvanas but the Banshee Queen's eyes narrowed.

"Jaina that was different…they faced 50 Orc's who had no intention of killing them and now I've have sent them plus maybe 300 men to hold off against the entire Orc race who hunger, who crave their deaths and in a world they barely know none the less! I have sent them to their deaths, why can't y-."

"Sylvanas I think you need to believe in those two a little more than you do, Catherra's an amazing soldier and one hell of a shot and that Mercenary, Adira, I've never seen anyone able to hold your gaze let alone lock swords with you as well as she did…you have to have hope Sylvanas." Jaina cut her off, the Banshee Queen chuckled darkly before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Jaina…I have no hope…all my hope went down the drain when Garrosh slit Caylen's throat open, there is nothing that can help us now…not even the gods can save us." Sylvanas sneered.

Vereesa finally spoke up, her voice clear and harsh, "With an attitude like that I don't blame then for not wanting to help us…Sylvanas what happened to Caylen was awful and yes, Garrosh deserves the darkest punishment possible but giving up hope…that's not like you, that's not the Sylvanas I know. If the Banshee Queen doesn't have any hope then why are any of us even here right now? If you don't have hope than why should any of us, do you want to just pack up and go home?"

Sylvanas' eyes softened, she sighed and Vereesa retorted, "That's exactly what I thought, you have hope Sylvanas and if you truly don't…get some…use the fact that you'll have your revenge soon enough and that Garrosh will pay for everything he has done…"

"You're right…I'm…I'm sorry Jaina and to you Vereesa." Sylvanas spoke softly.

Vereesa got up and left, leaving the two alone, the Banshee Queen turned away from the mage but Jaina stated, "Sylvanas…you're falling apart…I can feel it, talk to me…don't let your thoughts consume you."

"It's about Adira…and Caylen."

Jaina nodded and asked, "What about them?"

Sylvanas looked back at her and replied, "Before Caylen was killed, she told me how Adira and Catherra tried to help her escape but it went wrong and only Catherra got away…she told me that her and Adira…kissed. I'm afraid that Adira became attached to her and Caylen's death is messing with her mind."

"They…what? Wow…Sylvanas I'm sure Adira's okay, she didn't seem like the type of person to let herself get attached to anyone." Jaina stated as she approached the Banshee Queen and wrapped her arms around her.

"That's precisely the same thing that everyone said to me before Elarkus reappeared…gods I miss that old bastard sometimes." Sylvanas said with a sigh.

Jaina smiled and stated, "I'm sure he misses you too Sylvanas but you know…wherever he is right now, he's probably sitting around a big table in a nice cozy inn that has a blazing hearth, good food and even better alcohol and he is there with some of the greatest people in Azeroth's history…Uther, Terenas, Aegwynn, hell maybe even Neltharion and Arthas are there…and Caylen too. They're probably all telling tales of their amazing adventures and Elarkus is probably telling them how amazing you are; telling them how you two met and how you were the most beautiful woman that he has ever laid eyes upon."

Sylvanas smiled at Jaina's sweet words before adding, "He'll probably have all the women crawling all over him too and he'll buy drinks for every single one of them because he's a gentleman like that, he'll introduce Caylen to everyone and then he'll tell stories of his glory days with Caylen sitting next to him with eyes full of amazement and pride at how he killed Deathwing and the Lich King which he will probably proceed to brag about being."

Both women laughed at the joke, Jaina sighed before kissing Sylvanas' forehead and replying, "That does sound a lot like Elarkus, damn shame he couldn't be fighting with us this time around."

"Oh he is Jaina, have no doubt about it…just not like he used to but he will always be watching over you and me and all those soldiers on the battlefield…we will have the fury of the Worgen with us."

...

Adira stood at the wheel of the Dawn's Hope, a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes, Catherra had never before seen the Mercenary as happy as she looked right now; she seemed so free and relaxed and not tensed like usual.

Wind blew hard and fast as the ship cut through the water, the Mercenary looked over her shoulder at Catherra who was staring at her and shouted, "Isn't it amazing? Want to give it a try…I mean you could keep checking me out but come have some fun."

"Um…no, I was not checking you out and second, I don't know how to drive a boat Adira." Catherra replied with a light chuckle and FearMe roared in response.

Adira raised an eyebrow before speaking, "It's Captain Vallen dear, we all know you were checking me out and this is a ship, not a god damn boat! Now come on you goody two shoes… just do something fun! I mean we're probably going to die anyway so hell just enjoy these last free moments!"

Catherra approached Adira, the Mercenary let go of the wheel and it began to spin violently which caused the ship to lurch to the left violently, Catherra quickly grabbed it with shaky hands and Adira walked up next to her.

The Night Elf's entire body was tense; Adira put a hand on Catherra's back and spoke calmly, "Just relax Catherra…you've ridden drakes which could turn against you in a second flat, this is just as dangerous except the only way you'll fail is if you're utterly stupid which we both know is not you at all."

Catherra took a deep shuddering breath, Adira put her right hand over top of Catherra's right hand and spoke softly in the Night Elf's ear, "So just relax, loosen your grip a bit, remember to breath and just let go…let the ship drive but keep a hold of the wheel to keep us in the right direction."

A shiver ran down Catherra's back as adrenaline pumped through her, she slowly turned the wheel to the right and the ship followed, the smile on Adira's face grew even bigger as she felt the Night Elf's muscles relax and her knuckles seems to go back to their normal color.

"See it's not that bad…I'm going to just let go of your hand and st-." Adira began to speak.

"Adira don't you dare…you stay right the hell there." Catherra ordered in a panicked tone, cutting the Mercenary off mid-sentence.

Adira chuckled before correcting her, "It's Captain Vallen and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me being this close to you Catherra."

Catherra glared at her and opened her mouth to reply when Commander Karros approached, cleared his throat and said, "Captain Vallen, I hate to interrupt the lesson…and the awkward flirting…to let you know that we are almost there."

Adira chuckled before replying, "Thank you Commander Karros, Catherra and I will make sure we have our flirting out of the way before we arrive."

He smiled and let out a hearty chuckle before walking away; Catherra let go of the wheel, spun around and said, "Great now he thinks we are together, great job Adira Vallen, you bitch…just fan-fucking-tastic…I really hate you sometimes."

Adira let loose a laugh before grabbing the wheel as the elf walked off, her smirk grew and she stated, "You make it sound like being my lover would be a bad thing…I'm a delightful human being."

"I pity the poor soul that ends up being your lover Adira because you are god-awful sometimes…" Catherra retorted with a frown.

Adira smirked and said, "Well, you don't have to worry about me trying to seduce you Catherra which might I add would not be hard, I'm in…well…let's say a complicated relationship."

Catherra let out a sigh and stated, "I'm telling you…Sylvanas isn't going to like the idea of the woman who tried to kill her being involved romantically with her daughter, granted Caylen may just absolutely love the idea and do it with you anyway."

Adira started laughing and said, "See? It's not hard to joke around sometimes, plus I found that very amusing my friend…you should try it again sometime."

Commander Karros yelled, "Captain Vallen, slow the ship down or we'll run aground!"

"You heard the Commander, get us slowed down ladies and gentlemen, it is time for us to meet destiny today and we don't want to be late." Adira ordered as the warriors scrambled around the deck.

The ship came to a stop, Adira jumped over the railing next to the wheel and landed on the deck before turning to the Commander and ordering, "Let's move out, 10 minutes or Catherra and I will leave without any of you."

He nodded, Adira and Catherra walked across the ramp and onto the ground, through the dense jungle was where they had to go to reach the portal which towered high above them and they could see the orcs working.

Adira turned back to the ship after a moment and yelled, "Commander Karros toss me my rifle! It's next to the wheel and shouldn't be hard to miss!""

A rifle came flying at them from the ship moments later and Adira caught it before sliding it into the sheath on her back, she looked at Catherra and FearMe before asking, "You ready?"

"One is never truly ready to die…but yeah, why not." Catherra replied after a few moments of staring at the side of the dark portal.

Commander Karros approached with his 200 warriors, Adira looked at him and he asked, "So what is the plan Captain Vallen? How do we plan to hold the Orcs off?"

Adira thought for a moment, she shook her head and said, "I need into the jungle, let's move forward and I'll tell you when I have a good view of the battle field."

The group slowly crept through the jungle, Adira motioned for them to stop and she crept forward with Catherra, the pair reached the edge of the jungle and Adira asked, "Hand me the binoculars will you?"

The Hunter reached into her bag and withdrew the binoculars; Adira took them from the elf before taking a deep breath and peeking out of the bushes. She held them up to her eyes, scanning the environment for anything out of the ordinary, suddenly her sight locked onto a certain black armored figure with a glowing red sword.

Caylen growled at the Orc worker who was slacking, she looked up at Garrosh on the cliff and he nodded, she smirked before using her powers and lifting the Orc up off of the ground, she withdrew Frostmourne and sat the Orc back down.

He dropped to his knees before her, Caylen knelt before him, took his chin in her hand and spoke, "Do not fear, your death shall be a quick one…"

The Orc's eyes widened but Caylen stuck her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart, she slowly pulled it from his chest and laughed as he struggled to push her away, she raised Frostmourne and pierced the blade through the heart in her hand.

He collapsed almost instantly, Caylen got to her feet and dropped the unbeating heart to the ground when suddenly 2 more Orc's approached, they were yelling at her in Orcish as she walked away, they followed but then she stopped and spun around swinging Frostmourne.

The Runeblade cut clean through both of their necks and their heads rolled along the ground, Caylen cleaned Frostmourne off and ordered to the nearby soldiers, "Clean this mess up."

Adira fell back from the bushes, her eyes wide and her heart pounding as she backed into a tree, Caylen had turned into a monster but what if she could see what she was doing and couldn't stop it? Tears poured down Adira's face at the thought, Catherra looked at her and asked, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Caylen…she's here…oh gods, she killed three Orc's who weren't working…Garrosh is there too, he is up on the cliff with the other Warlords." Adira rambled, her body shaking.

"Hey, Adira look at me, look at me…it will be okay, I know it's hard but you have to be ready to kill her…you must be ready, she's not the Caylen we know anymore…" Catherra spoke softly to the shaking Mercenary and wiping her tears away.

Adira closed her eyes and said, "Of…course, I have a plan of attack too…let's go back to Commander Karros."

The two crept back to the Draenei Paladin, he smiled and Adira said once she got close enough, "I have a plan, 100 of your men with spilt up, 50 will hide on the edge here and 50 will hide on the other side of the portal. Catherra, Neltharion, Llane, you and the rest with hold the center…I will need one soldier to stay behind so we can get a message to Prophet Velen of our deaths…"

Commander Karros looked at the Draenei next to him, they began to speak in Draenei as Neltharion and Llane emerged from the trees to the left of the group,the Draenei that the commander had been talking to got up and walked back towards the ship, Karros sighed and said, "He will wait with the ship…soldiers, you heard the plan, get into position. The 100, who will be with me in the center, wait until fighting starts before moving in and get behind cover."

Adira, Catherra, Neltharion, Llane and the Commander began walking around behind the Portal, they emerged from the trees and hid behind some crates, Adira peeked around the corner and saw several Orc before looking back at Neltharion and speaking, "You've been waiting for a chance to kill, Neltharion…these Orc's are yours, just try to be quiet okay?"

He nodded then smirked before creeping around the crate, he withdrew a giant flaming mace and kept towards the Orc's who had their backs turned; Neltharion stood up then whistled, the Orcs turned to face him but only to meet the head of his spiked mace, it crashed into their skulls and blood went flying everywhere.

He motioned for them to come forward, the group creeped out from behind the crates and Neltharion stated, "Captain Vallen, the best course of action would be to come up over the Portal and signal the attack with this."

Neltharion withdrew a horn and handed it to Adira, the Mercenary nodded then Catherra said with a sigh, "This is it…you ready partner?"

Adira smirked and stated, "I'm about as ready as one can get…let's do this and thin the crowd for Sylvanas and the others."

They approached the wall that lead up onto the platform with the Portal on it, Neltharion and Llane lifted everyone up before climbing up themselves, Adira hid behind one of the spires and held up her hand.

"10 seconds to show time…everyone got their weapons ready?" Adira asked, looking back at the group.

Catherra withdrew her bow, FearMe growled, Neltharion raised his mace, Llane withdrew his sword and shield and the Commander withdrew his great sword, Adira reached down and withdrew her swords.

"I'd like to make a little speech to our friends, when I blow that horn; you all can come out okay? This is something I need to do." Adira stated.

They nodded, Adira walked out from behind the pillar and walked to the center of the platform before she shouted, "Good Afternoon, you ugly bastards, my name is Captain Adira Lance Vallen and I'm going to be killing you all this day…now before you all decide to withdraw your weapons in a feeble attempt to stop me…I have a little present for you all."

She withdrew the horn and blew into it, the Orcs looked at each other and started laughing, Caylen emerged from her tent way at the back of the camp, she saw the crowd of Orcs and her eyes locked onto Adira's even from so far away.

Suddenly the Draenei soldier's on either side charged in, Adira charged down with Catherra, Neltharion, Llane and the Commander behind her, the Orc's charged in with a roar but the Draenei had the advantage already, Adira cut down several Orcs and turned to face another when an arrow pierced into his skull.

She looked back and gave Catherra a thumb up; the Hunter nodded before continuing to fire, the Mercenary turned back to the fighting and swung around, the blades cutting through the throats of several orcs before they collapsed.

Adira readied to swing again but was suddenly knocked to the ground by a mace to the side of the head and her swords were kicked away from her. Adira pushed the Orc off of herself before reaching into her jacket and withdrawing two pistols; she aimed one of them at the Orc and fired one shot into his head then spun and shot off 3 more rounds which each hit an Orc in the head.

Suddenly a bullet pierced into her shoulder, Adira rushed back up the stairs of the Dark Portal and ducked behind a set of crates and across the stairs was Catherra ducking behind some as well.

The Elf looked over the Mercenary and Adira nodded, they got to their feet and rushed into the battle once more, the Mercenary ran up behind the wall of Draenei soldiers to the Commander who was encouraging his troops and said, "Tell your men to watch out for a warrior in midnight black armor with a glowing blue sword, she is extremely dangerous…"

He nodded before withdrawing two swords and stated, "I found these on the battle field, they are yours are they not?"

Adira slid her guns back into their sheaths before doing up her coat and taking them from Karros, she nodded at him and said, "Good luck to you and your men, it's been an honor…"

She and Catherra pushed through the wall of Draenei warriors before jumping into battle, several Orcs charged for Catherra but she whistled and an armored FearMe came barreling towards them and lunged.

He tore the throat from one Orc as Catherra's arrow pierced through another's skull, Adira was fighting with one Orc when an arrow whizzed past her face and she saw an Orc Archer out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly put a sword to the Orc's throat that she was fighting before using him as a shield from the archer's arrow before dropping him, the Archer had another arrow ready but luckily Neltharion came barreling through and grabbed the archer before tossing him across the battle field into several others.

Adira smirked and looked for Catherra, she and FearMe were killing one Orc after another, Llane was fighting next to Draenei warriors and they were all laughing as they mercilessly cut through the Orc Warriors, Adira looked up at the cliff at the back of the camp to see the Warlords watching them.

A figure in midnight black armor approached Garrosh, their black cloak blowing in the breeze as the sky above darkened with the signs of an oncoming thunder storm.

Catherra backed up into Adira, the Mercenary spun and pierced her sword through an Orc that charged at hunter before her eyes turned back to the cliff, the armored figure stood there with the glowing red sword in hand and Adira spoke, "Catherra…Caylen's here…"

The Night Elf looked up at the cliff, Adira parried a swing before piercing her sword into the Orc's gut then tearing it free, Catherra looked at Adira after firing several arrows in rapid succession and said, "Don't you dare go after her…help me clear these Orc's out then let's get the men back closer to the portal."

Adira felt herself getting drowsy, she ducked down behind cover before withdrawing an adrenaline shot from her bag, she pierced it into her arm and felt her body reawakening as rain began to fall and thunder cracked and roared above.

She pulled out a cigar and lit it before jumping back into the fray, she slammed into one Orc and pierced her sword through his skull before turning and slashing another across the chest which sent blood everywhere.

Adira saw a horde of the Orcs coming towards her, she ran towards Catherra and yelled, "Hey Catherra, help me out!"

The Mercenary dropped to the ground mid run and slid beneath Catherra who jumped over her and fired rapidly into the oncoming Orcs, Adira rolled before leaping up and cutting the head of 2 Orcs then turning and stabbing another in the heart.

Catherra came over and asked as the pair moved to stand back to back, "Do you still have your cigars or did you smoke them all on the way here?"

"I got 2 left…"

Catherra sheathed her bow and said, "Give me two pistols…they are much faster than my bow."

Adira laughed out loud before sheathing her swords and crossing her arms across her chest to withdraw the pistol, she handed them to Catherra and asked, "Did you want a cigar?"

"No I don't, I just have to make sure you had them for yourself Adira." Catherra responded before blowing open the head of an Orc.

Neltharion and Llane appeared and the Former aspect of Earth stated, "We will clear them out, you get the soldiers in position around the portal…"

Adira and Catherra ran back to the line of Draenei warriors and the Mercenary yelled, "Everyone get back to the Portal immediately! Let's move!"

Catherra grabbed an Orc and snapped his neck before using one of the pistols from Adira to parry an attack from another, Adira began shooting at the Orc's that were advancing on them as the Draenei Soldier's moved closer to the Portal.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from across the camp, Adira ducked down behind a flipped cart; just narrowly avoiding the bullets, Catherra jumped through the Draenei and they raised their shields and deflected the bullets.

Adira looked at Catherra who had rushed up onto the platform near the portal, their eyes met and Adira peeked around the corner of the cart to see Caylen marching forward with undead following her and glowing red Frostmourne in hand, the Mercenary looked at Catherra and nodded before getting out from behind cover.

She took aim towards Caylen and began to fire; Caylen deflected the bullets with a wall of dark magic before she charged towards Adira with Frostmourne withdrawn and hate in her eyes.

The Mercenary slid her gun's back into her sheathes and withdrew her swords once more, Caylen stopped a few feet away from her and Catherra yelled, "ADIRA, THE PORTAL OPENED!"

Adira turned her head to see that the portal had indeed opened, she turned back to look at Caylen only to have Frostmourne pierced through her gut, the Mercenary spat up blood and her eyes met Caylen's red ones.

She was kicked from the blade by the warrior moments later and fell to the ground only to end up in Neltharion's arms, Llane charged at Caylen and pushed her back with his shield to give Neltharion time to get Adira back to the portal, Commander Karros looked at Catherra as Neltharion carried Adira past and ordered, "You, Adira and your guardians go home, me and my soldiers will hold them off for as long as we can…good luck."

Catherra whistled for FearMe and yelled to Llane, "Llane, leave her let's go! The Draenei are going to hold them off for us so we can get home!"

The Warrior rushed after Catherra, Caylen let out a roar of anger and Catherra watched as her and Commander Karros began to duel and the armies clashed. The Night Elf tried to keep watching but was suddenly pulled through the portal by Llane and they appeared in the Blasted Lands in front of a massive encampment.

Hundreds of Soldier's swarmed towards them with guns and swords ready, Catherra and Llane raised their hands but Neltharion couldn't since he was holding a bleeding Adira, the soldier's didn't move until suddenly a voice yelled, "Stand down men, they are friendlies! Lower your guns and stand back!"

* * *

_**Pretty Intense right? I was thinking about splitting this into two chapters but that would've been pointless so its all one big chapter, so tell me what you think and I'll be waiting to hear from everyone! Thanks guys and stay awesome!**_

_**~ RECsi88**_


	14. The Storm's Approach

_**This chapter is more to advance character developments instead of story but do not worry my readers! The big battle is in the next chapter and it should be good, now that chapter may take longer in order to complete it than I desire but I will try to make it my best and I may split the battle into 2 parts for you guys just so you don't have a lot of reading to do because it will be about 10,000 words when I'm done...**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, credit for certain events that occur in this chapter belong to Firedragon99! Please review and enjoy chapter 14 of Revenge of the Warchief.**_

_**Mystery Pet: Hey when am I coming in?**_

_**Adira: Wait your turn you impatient thing, the writer needs to work and they'll throw you in when they're ready!**_

_**Mystery Pet: I want to come in now though!**_

_**Dethtilac: Look, you'll be in soon, just calm down!**_

_**Adira: Listen to the spider, RECsi needs to work in peace.**_

_**FearMe: Quiet you all or else Isis will be ripping us into pieces.**_

_**Adira: You don't tell me what to do, Catherra when you're done dreaming about me how about you come control your pets?**_

**Catherra: *Sigh* RECsi88 please hurry before there's a mutiny over here with these guys.**

* * *

Sylvanas, Jaina, Anduin and Harmony came rushing through the crowd of soldiers, Catherra felt FearMe rub his head against her leg and she looked down to see him looking at a dagger that was pierced through her leg.

She suddenly noticed a gash on her stomach as well, a sword must have cut through her mail armor and left a small but deep wound on her side, Llane noticed her injuries when he turned his head to look at her and she suddenly collapsed.

Llane caught Catherra and held the Night Elf up as the leaders approached, Sylvanas withdrew her bow and had an arrow ready and aimed at the two warriors but Catherra raised her hand and said, "It's okay Sylvanas…their my guardians…this is Llane Wrynn and…that's Neltharion…Caylen's…"

She started coughing violently which cut her off, Llane looked to the Banshee Queen and stated, "These two need medical attention…they've been wounded, Catherra needs pain killers, something to clean those wounds and bandages but Captain Vallen…well she may not make it."

Sylvanas nodded, Anduin approached Llane and said, "I'll take Catherra, Grandfather, thank you for keeping her safe over there…gods know she can get into trouble sometimes."

The Night Elf Hunter coughed and stated weakly but the anger still evident in her voice, "I heard that Anduin Wrynn…be lucky I can't kick your ass right now."

Llane chuckled before saying, "Let me help you my dear Grandson, your friend is pretty badly hurt…you'll need my help in repairing those wounds."

Sylvanas watched Anduin and Llane take Catherra to his tent before she approached the Aspect who was once Deathwing; the Banshee Queen gazed down at the Mercenary in Neltharion's arms and saw a gaping wound in her gut which caused her to say, "Look I have a lot of questions but first off, what the hell happened to her, Neltharion?"

Neltharion opened his mouth to reply but Adira spoke up first as she grabbed Sylvanas' pauldron, "Caylen… still alive…Garrosh…possess her…evil…Frostmourne…pain…stop."

Sylvanas' eyes went wide, Adira began coughing up blood violently and the Banshee Queen shook away her shock before ordering, "Neltharion bring her to my tent immediately, Jaina fetch the medical supplies and get some water too. This way please."

Neltharion followed Sylvanas to her tent which was not too far away from the portal, she held open the flap and he ducked inside before laying Adira down on the table in the center of the tent.

The Mercenary grabbed the Banshee Queen's arm and her words sputtered out of her mouth with her blood, "End…it…please…pain…too much…hurts…"

Sylvanas put her hand over the Mercenary's and replied, "You stay with me Adira, I'm going to fix you…just hang in there, do it for Caylen…my daughter doesn't need to lose you."

Jaina rushed in with the supplies, Sylvanas undid the Mercenary's coat and pulled it off; she took the supplies from the Archmage before handing her the coat and saying, "Take this to one of my soldiers and ask him to have it repaired then bring it back to my tent."

Sylvanas turned back to Adira as Jaina left, she pulled the chest plate and leather armor off of the Mercenary's body before rolling up the cloth shirt she wore beneath the armor to expose the wound.

Blood poured from the massive wound; it pooled on the table beneath Adira and dripped onto the ground while the Mercenary's guts threatened to spill out at any moment, Sylvanas let out a shaky breath and said, "Neltharion, she's burning up, soak that cloth in some water and get her cooled down and just talk to her for me."

The Warrior came to stand next to Adira, she looked up at him with pain in her eyes, he took her hand then used his free to soak the cloth and hold it to her forehead before speaking, "Captain Vallen, you'll be okay…just hold on."

Sylvanas muttered a curse under her breath and stated, "I'm going to have to heal her first, her insides are torn apart from Frostmourne and if I leave it then she will die from internal bleeding."

The Banshee Queen put her hand over the wound and muttered something; a purple energy formed around her hand a few moments later and slowly seeped into Adira's body which caused the Mercenary to let out a groan of pain.

Blood slowly stopped seeping from the wound, Sylvanas pulled her hand away and said as Neltharion stared at the healed wound, "Okay, I'll need to stitch the wound closed now that the inside has been repaired and she should be good to go."

Neltharion noticed how pale the Mercenary was, he pulled the cloth away from her head and put his hand on her forehead, her body was trembling violently and he suddenly grabbed Sylvanas' hand as it reached for the stitching thread and needle before speaking, "Don't touch that wound…it's been infected, Frostmourne has been corrupted by the Sha and Adira is going to die, unless we free Frostmourne from the corruption."

"What am I supposed to do until then? Frostmourne can't be freed until Caylen is free and Caylen can't be freed from Garrosh's grasp until he is dead!" Sylvanas retorted, her frustration showing in her voice.

Neltharion looked up at her and said, "Bandage the wound, get her dressed then give her a healing potion, it should hold off her death for now…we will have to fight extra hard to get to Garrosh."

...

Catherra sat on the table inside Anduin's tent, Llane finished with the bandage wrapped around the wound in her gut as Anduin tended to the one on her leg, the Night Elf hissed as he slowly started to pull the dagger from her thigh, FearMe sat on the ground next to Anduin and whined as Catherra cringed in pain.

The Night Elf smirked for a moment once he had pulled the dagger free and asked, "How did Sylvanas finally convince you to help?"

"She had some help from Isis and your other pets, they rode all the way to Stormwind with the dagger you dropped during the fight with the Orc's, they showed it to me, I decided to help and brought the rest of your pets with me." Anduin explained as he began stitching the wound closed while Llane left the tent.

It was at that moment, Isis, Kamora, Chrommaggus and Dethtilac came into the tent, Catherra noticed Kamora just as Anduin finished stitching the wound on her thigh closed before she asked with an angry tone to her voice, "Why is Kamora here? He's still sick!"

"Catherra he's-." Anduin tried to explain.

"HE'S SICK! Did you even bring the medication for him? He isn't fit for combat! You know he's still sick but no you decided to bring him anyway! Gods I hate you sometimes!" Catherra shouted before getting off the table and walking out of the tent with her pets and traveling to Sylvanas' tent.

Anduin let out a sigh when suddenly Llane and Neltharion poked their head through the flaps of the tent and they asked at the same time, "What's Catherra so pissed about?

Catherra stormed into Sylvanas' tent just as the Mercenary was getting up; the Banshee Queen moved to stand before Adira then asked as she cleaned the blood off of the Mercenary's face and neck, "How do you feel, Adira?"

"Okay…I think, thank you Sylvanas…" Adira replied weakly as she rolled up her shirt and saw the bandages wrapped around her gut.

Catherra smirked and said, "It's nice to see you're okay Adira, I thought that was it for the infamous Captain Adira Lance Vallen, do you remember what happened in Draenor?"

The Mercenary put a hand on her head and let her shirt fall back into place before replying, "It takes a lot more than a sword to kill a Vallen…I remember…hearing you yell that the portal was open, Frostmourne piercing through my gut and…blood red eyes that matched the blade…oh gods, they were so familiar but yet they weren't eyes I recognized…"

Catherra looked at Sylvanas before answering, "Adira…Caylen was possessed by Garrosh, she and Frostmourne have been corrupted by the Sha…she was the one who stabbed you during the fight for the portal."

Tears suddenly appeared in the Mercenary's eyes, Sylvanas moved in and wrapped her arms around Adira as she sobbed, Adira buried her head into Sylvanas' neck and stammered out, "Oh gods…I failed her, Caylen's our enemy because I couldn't keep her safe, oh Sylvanas…I love her, I love her so much."

Sylvanas smiled softly and said, "I know you do…I know, it will be okay but we have to get you back to Draenor with our armies…the Sha inside Frostmourne poisoned you, you will die unless we can free Caylen and Frostmourne from corruption."

Adira pulled back, she nodded but then asked, "Wait…you're not mad? I thought if anyone was going to disapprove of our possible relationship that it would be you of all people…"

Sylvanas chuckled and replied, "While I do not particularly enjoy the idea of you being with my daughter after everything she's been through, I can live with it, after all you protected her and you would never intentionally hurt her."

Adira smiled, Catherra came over and hugged the Mercenary when Sylvanas let go of her, the Banshee Queen smiled and said suddenly, "Oh, Catherra, I have a present for you as well…a Mystlash Hydra from Ashenvale that needs a Hunter like yourself to tame it. Adira let's get you brand new armor to put on then if you two follow me."

Sylvanas went outside then came back several moments later with a leather chest piece and a new plate breast plate, Adira slid on the leather chest piece when Sylvanas handed it to her before Catherra helped her attach the breastplate to Adira.

The Mercenary got to her feet, looked around in confusion for a moment and asked, "Where's my coat?"

Just then, a Forsaken guard came in holding her coat, he handed it to Sylvanas and said, "The coat's been repaired as you requested Lady Windrunner, it's also been enchanted to be fire-resistant as well."

"Thank you sir, you are dismissed." Sylvanas replied as she unfolded the coat, the soldier saluted to her and left the tent hurriedly.

The Banshee Queen helped Adira get the coat on before putting Adira's guns back into the sheaths on her sides for her, Adira smirked then pulled up the leather hood in the back from her leather armor and the trio headed out of the tent.

Sylvanas brought them over to a cage and inside was a blue Hydra with three heads all bearing razor sharp fangs, the hunter's jaw dropped and Sylvanas said, "I'll unlock the gate, Catherra you tame it and Adira…you might want to stand back."

Catherra readied herself and took the three raw fish that Sylvanas handed her before she approached the cage, the undead Elf put her hand on the lock and looked to Catherra.

The Night Elf took a few deep breaths then she nodded, the Banshee Queen popped in the key before swinging the door open, the Hydra stepped out and started walking towards Catherra with its head lowered down.

Catherra took a step forward and held the fish back in her right hand before holding her left out towards the Hydra; it sniffed her hand for a moment and let out a soft growl before nudging its middle head against her hand.

She held up her right hand and the Hydra immediately laid onto the ground with all heads locked onto the fish in her right hand, she looked at Sylvanas with a smirk for a moment before stepping forward and speaking, "Do you want this?"

The Hydra's middle head looked at her before returning to the fish, Catherra took one fish in her hand then held it out for the Hydra's middle head, its middle head leaned in, cautiously bit the head of the fish then Catherra let it go and it devoured the fish in a flash.

Feeling more confident now, Catherra fed the other two heads without any incident and when the last head finished eating, the Hydra got to its feet and its heads locked onto her then began moving towards her; she closed her eyes but instead of feeling its teeth tearing into her, she felt it nuzzle its head against hers, she opened her eyes and the Hydra suddenly licked her face.

"Oh gods that's gross, Sylvanas are you sure you got a Hydra and not a puppy? This things a big baby." Catherra said as the Hydra kept trying to lick her face.

Anduin approached at that moment, the Hydra stopped licking Catherra's face and bared its razor sharp teeth at Anduin, and the King of Stormwind raised his hands as the Hydra approached him and tried to bite him

Catherra whistled and the Hydra immediately came back to her side, Sylvanas chuckled which earned her a glare from Anduin and Catherra stated, "I think I'll call you…Bitey."

Isis, Kamora, Dethtilac, FearMe and Chrommaggus approached Bitey; Dethtilac rushed forward and climbed onto the Hydra's back and up onto the top of his middle head and waving his front legs in the air while making chattering noises.

Catherra started to laugh when the spider suddenly jumped down onto her; she caught him before he crawled around and wrapped his legs around her before waving his legs in the air again.

The Night Elf looked at Sylvanas and said, "Me and Adira will watch the portal with these guys, if anyone comes through then we'll deal with them, you go to start planning with the other leaders."

Sylvanas nodded before her and Anduin headed towards the main tent, Dethtilac climbed off of Catherra as her and Adira walked up towards the portal, the Mercenary withdrew a cigar as she sat down and Catherra said, "Telling Sylvanas that you loved her daughter went better than I expected it would."

"Yeah it took me by surprise too…I just hope I don't end up dying before we can save Caylen though." Adira replied as she pulled the lit cigar away from her lips and blew the smoke out of her mouth and into the air.

Suddenly there was a dark laughter that came from the portal, the pair looked up to see the sky darkening and thunder rumbling above, Catherra's pets backed up slowly as the Hunter and the Mercenary withdrew their weapons.

Adira looked at the portal before stumbling back and falling back onto the ground, Catherra looked down at her before looking up towards the portal; there before them stood Caylen in the dark armor, the Helm of Domination sat upon her head, a long black tattered cloak hung from her back and her eyes were an evil red and with Frostmourne donning the same red glow as its master.

"Hello Caylen…" Catherra sneered out as she withdrew her bow; the Warrior who stood before the Dark Portal let loose a dark, hollow chuckle and twirled Frostmourne in her hand so fast that the Hunter almost didn't see it.

Caylen stopped and raised her left hand which became engulfed in a dark red magic, her stare boring a hole through Catherra before she replied in a dark voice, "I have come to take your life…and raise you as my servant, it will be painless I promise, just don't fight it."

Catherra growled and stated, "Never! Caylen if you're in there, you need to fight the corruption! You can do it Caylen, I know you can but you have to fight!"

Suddenly Caylen screamed in pain, a hand flew up to her head and her eyes and Frostmourne shifted blue, Catherra's gaze met Caylen's as Caylen looked up and said weakly, "I can't Catherra…he is…too strong…I'm…sorry."

Red engulfed her eyes and Frostmourne once more, Sylvanas, Jaina, Anduin and the other leaders rushed out of the large tent and towards the group, Adira ran towards the oncoming leaders and stammered out, "Caylen's here! Just don't get near her, she'll kill us all."

Sylvanas looked at her daughter who turned to face her, a smirk crossed over Caylen's face from beneath the Helmet of Domination and she stretched her arms out before speaking evilly, "Hello Sylvanas…do you like what I've turned your daughter into, looks just like Elarkus doesn't she?"

"Garrosh!? You're controlling her!?" Sylvanas shouted angrily as Caylen began to laugh darkly and Neltharion held her back .

Caylen motioned to herself and replied, "Of course, do you think I would be foolish enough to let such a…fine…specimen roam free? Speaking of fine specimen's, Adira, the Banshee Queen's daughter is an obedient whore…you should have fun with her."

"Why you sick fuck! I'll tear you apart with my bare hands when I get to you, do you hear me!? I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Sylvanas shouted with nothing but pure, unshakable rage in her voice and Neltharion struggled to keep her held back.

Caylen suddenly charged at Catherra and knocked the bow from the Hunter's hand, the Night Elf stumbled back before Adira withdrew her swords and shouted, "Catherra, catch!"

The Hunter spun around just as Adira tossed her swords, Catherra caught them before rolling forward underneath Caylen's sideways swing of Frostmourne then she jumped to her feet and turned to face Caylen.

The High Elf spun back around, her cloak swirling around as the wind began to pick up in speed and rain drizzled down from above, a hollow laugh escaped Caylen and she spoke darkly, "You cannot hope to defeat me Catherra…I am unstoppable, I am a god!"

Catherra charged in with a snarl on her face and swung, one sword catching the edge of the eye hole in the Helm of Domination while the other met Frostmourne, the red eyes beneath the helmet narrowed and suddenly a fist connected with Catherra's jaw.

She stumbled back and her vision blurred momentarily, Caylen twirled Frostmourne in her hands and at the same time that Catherra's vision returned; Caylen swung Frostmourne. The blade cut down across Catherra's chest and created a large but shallow wound, Catherra grabbed at her chest as blood poured from the wound, it flowed through her fingers and down her mail chest piece.

Caylen laughed evilly before raising Frostmourne above her head but Catherra quickly drove her foot hard into Caylen's knee which sent the warrior stumbling back with a cry of pain and a moment of opportunity for Catherra.

Catherra got to her feet with the swords ready, Caylen turned back to face Catherra only to have a foot slam into her gut and two swords slashed across her chest, Caylen fell back onto the ground crack, her chest bleeding and her knee possibly broken but Garrosh commanded her to her feet.

The Night Elf twirled her swords and readied herself but Caylen swung Frostmourne unexpectedly and it looked like a killing blow but Catherra pushed the blade down and it left a deep cut on her thigh and blood began to pour down her leg and onto the ground.

Catherra thrust one of her swords forward and it pierced into Caylen's side as she fell back onto the ramp of the Dark Portal; her head smashing off of the solid stone ramp with a sickening thud and her vision blurred instantly.

Catherra shook her head and struggled to crawl up the ramp away from Caylen who was stalking after her, blood trailed up the ramp as Catherra crawled up while the plate greaves on Caylen became coated in it; Adira rushed in with her guns raised and aimed at Caylen.

She fired several rounds into Caylen but the bullets didn't faze the High Elf and she flipped the Mercenary over her back when Adira tried to tackle her to the ground, Caylen smirked down at the Mercenary before continuing towards Catherra.

Caylen raised Frostmourne to deal the killing blow to the Night Elf Hunter when suddenly Kamora lunged in towards Caylen; he buried his sharp teeth into Caylen's neck and knocked her away from Catherra.

The High Elf growled in anger before ripping Kamora free from her neck, she tossed him to the ground and he let out a howl of pain as his leg broke, Catherra looked over at the wolf and yelled, "KAMORA!"

Caylen let loose an evil laughter as she approached the wolf with blood pouring from her neck, he looked up at her and whined sadly; Frostmourne's red glow was all the wolf could focus on as it was raised in the air above him.

"KAMORA NOO! CAYLEN DON'T PLEASE!" Catherra begged as she struggled to her feet but her wounds were too great and she collapsed helplessly while Sylvanas ran for Caylen.

It was too late, Caylen thrust the Runeblade down into Kamora's body, a loud howl of pain came from the wolf and Catherra went pale and froze, Caylen looked over her shoulder at Catherra before laughing, she tore Frostmourne from the wolf and started back up to the portal with a limp in her step.

Catherra looked at Caylen as she walked away and yelled, "Get back here you fucking coward! COME FINISH ME OFF, GARROSH, I WILL END YOUR MISERABLE FUCKING LIFE!"

She got to her feet as Caylen disappeared through the portal and Catherra started towards the Dark portal but Sylvanas rushed towards the elf and wrapped her arms around her and said softly, "It's not worth it Catherra, I know you want revenge."

"HE KILLED KAMORA, LET ME GO!" Catherra screamed fiercely as she struggled in Sylvanas' grip but stopped when Neltharion came over to help the Banshee Queen.

They released her and blocked the ramp to the portal; Catherra ran a hand back through her hair which had fallen loose during the fight before she relaxed enough to have no desire to follow through the portal.

Finally Catherra turned her gaze to look at Kamora, his body lifeless and his eyes nothing but empty sockets, she collapsed next to him and ran a hand through his spirit fur as tears came to her eyes.

"Kamora…no, please wake up…just open your eyes for me…come on buddy, please…"She begged with tears pouring down her face but when she didn't get a response; she threw her head back and let loose a terrible scream of agony.

She lifted his motionless body into her arms and sobbed into his spirit body even as she bled out onto the ground, Adira approached her and said sadly, "I'm so sorry Catherra…I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW!? HOW!? Oh gods…Kamora, I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry." Catherra snapped back at the Mercenary who was only trying to help before her angry voice turned into sobs of despair.

Adira sighed and stated, "My entire family was murdered, I lost everyone I've ever loved…that's how I know…I'll leave you be."

She walked off then Anduin approached, he knelt next to her before placing a hand on her shoulder and speaking, "I'm sorry Catherra…I know how much Kamora meant to you and if it's any help, he was perfectly healthy, I never would have brought him if he was sick."

Catherra's hands which clutched Kamora's fur clenched into fists, she let the wolf's body fall to the ground before slowly getting up and Anduin did the same with a worried look on his face.

She suddenly started towards the Dark Portal, Neltharion and Sylvanas rushed forward but it was Anduin who stopped her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she yelled, "LET ME GO ANDUIN! GARROSH HAS TO PAY!"

The King of Stormwind spun the Night Elf around and she struggled to pull away from him but he put his lips to hers in an attempt to distract her, Catherra pulled her head away and freed her arms before slapping him across the face.

Anduin took the slap like a man before grabbing her face and pulling her lips back to his, Catherra's entire body tensed for a moment before she realized what was happening, she put her hands over the one's he had on her face and then slowly started to kiss him back.

Sylvanas' eyebrow raised in confusion and she looked at Neltharion who merely shrugged, Anduin wrapped his arm around Catherra's waist and pulled her closer as their lips slowly moved against each other's.

Catherra let a sigh escape her before her hands moved to the back of his head; the leaders all started to cheer but Catherra suddenly pulled away moments later and turned away from Anduin.

He took a hold of her shoulder, turned her back around to face him and took her chin in his hand and said with nothing but honesty in his voice, "Catherra…I'm in love with you and I have been since we first met."

Tears came to the Night Elf's eyes, for so long had she been in love with the man before her and for just as long she thought it had been one-sided, she allowed herself to be pulled in close and she clung to the King of Stormwind and sobbed out, "I love you too Anduin..."

...

Kamora opened his eyes to find himself lying on the stone streets of Stormwind, he got to his feet and looked down at himself; he was still a spirit wolf and he looked unscathed.

He lifted his head and looked around for Catherra, confusion flooded into his mind and he began to dash through the streets all trying to find Catherra's scent anywhere.

He headed towards the Keep and raced up the stairs that lead up to the main gate when he almost ran into a woman, she looked down at him and he immediately recognized her as Queen Tiffin of Stormwind, Tiffin knelt down before him and asked, "Are you lost? Let's see your tags."

She reached for his collar and found the charm, she pulled it into view and read it, "Hi, my name is Kamora and I'm a spirit wolf. Please help me find my hunter, Catherra."

Tiffin looked up at the wolf before patting his head and saying, "Well Kamora…how about you stay here in the Keep until we find your owner? Come meet the others."

Kamora followed Tiffin up into the keep, they appeared in the throne room and Tiffin frowned before calling out, "Varian! Adamant! Is anyone even here?"

The keep was silent, Tiffin sighed and stated, "They're probably at the Inn with everyone else right now, they shouldn't be gone too much longer…"

Kamora sat down before Tiffin, the Queen knelt down and started to scratch behind Kamora's ear, the wolf twisted his mouth in what appeared to be a smile and Tiffin smiled happily.

Suddenly the pair heard footsteps and up the ramp came Elarkus, Kamora started wagging his tail before rushing towards the Death Knight who was shocked; Kamora jumped into Elarkus' arms and started whining and licking his face.

"Hello Kamora! Wait, how did you get here? Did something happen? Here let's go talk in the Gardens." Elarkus asked as he held the spirit wolf close with a sad look on his face.

He and Tiffin walked out to the gardens where Elarkus sat Kamora down before casting a spell on the Spirit Wolf and asking, "How did you get here Kamora? Do your remember anything?"

The spell gave Kamora a voice and he said, "Catherra and Adira were watching the Dark Portal in case anyone came through, Caylen came through but she was being controlled by Garrosh…her and Catherra got into a fight which Catherra was going to lose, Caylen had gotten ready to kill her but I jumped in and sunk my teeth in her throat. It didn't seem to faze her though, she threw me to the ground and all I remember was Catherra screaming my name and Frostmourne's red glow…I also heard her begging for me to come back."

Elarkus looked back at Tiffin before they turned to the Spirit Wolf and Tiffin said as she knelt before the wolf, "Kamora…you were killed…you are in the land of the dead, Catherra's not here."

Tears formed in Kamora's eyes and he reared his head back and howled in agony, Tiffin pulled the Spirit Wolf close to her and said comfortingly while he whimpered, "Catherra would be so proud of you Kamora, you were such a loyal pet and you sacrificed yourself to save her…she's still alive, your sacrifice was not in vain."

Elarkus approached and said, "I cannot return you to the land of the living because you have truly died but I can allow you to visit her but it will have to be when their war is over, but do not worry, Llane and Neltharion will take care of her."

Suddenly Varian, Adamant and Landen Wrynn walked into the Gardens; Tiffin went over to her husband and brought him over to Kamora who started growling at him the second that he saw King Varian.

Kamora started to talk with his gaze narrowed on Varian, "Queen Tiffin, I worry not only for my hunter Catherra, but also Sylvanas and her daughter, and for King Anduin. I worry for Sylvanas because after the Siege of Ogrimmar…Varian fired Catherra as Anduin's bodyguard all because he got a scratch and did not even give Anduin the chance to explain that it was from a piece of metal that cut his cheek after Harmony the Earth Warder destroyed the Metal Scorpion War Machine. Also during Elarkus' funeral, King Varian went over to Lady Sylvanas and appeared to be trying to comfort her but instead he had a hidden dagger and stabbed her in the back."

Everyone except for Elarkus and Varian himself gasped at the news before Kamora continued, "It was then discovered that Sylvanas was pregnant with Elarkus' child, Caylen…Garrosh had people help him escape from his imprisonment within the runeblade Frostmourne and then he kidnapped Caylen, Sylvanas was heartbroken."

"I worry for Catherra because she has been through a lot in her life, she lost her parents because Malfurion Stormrage banished them after the War of the Ancients and she grew up without Isis only to reunite with her after the recent Battle of Undercity because Elarkus left her a letter where Isis was." Kamora stated with a sad tone to his voice.

He whined for a moment before looking at Tiffin with puppy eyes and said, "I worry for King Anduin as well because even though at first he refused to help out Sylvanas because she killed Varian after what he did, and his refusal to help resulted in him and Catherra getting into a shouting match over how foolish and stupid he was being but deep down Anduin LOVES her and he just wanted to protect her from Garrosh."

Kamora started whining, Tiffin pulls the wolf close and he stammered out, "I was just being a good, loyal pet and bodyguard to my hunter, Oh why must faith be so cruel and break a part such a loving pair. I mean King Anduin could heal his people like he always wanted and Catherra could help lead the soldiers watch Anduin's back during battle. But now they hate each other all because of Varian. Anduin even tried pulling rank on her and Catherra decided to quit her job working for him and go off by herself to help Sylvanas."

The Spirit Wolf looks up at the other Wrynns and continued, "Catherra then got captured all because I got too sick to go with her."

Queen Tiffin, Adamant and Landen all look at each other in shock and disbelief, Elarkus noticed the looks before he stepped forward and said, "If you have any doubts then put them to rest, what Kamora said is the truth."

Varian, who was frozen to the spot he was in the entire time Kamora spoke, turned to see everyone glaring at him, his skin was pale and sweat rolled down his face nervously which caused Elarkus to smirk.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed Varian's fear at the end because if you haven't guessed already, I hate him with every ounce of my being...but all the credit for the end scene with Kamora, Tiffin, Elarkus, Varian and the other Wrynns goes to Firedragon99, so big round of applause to that master piece._**

**_Please review!_**


	15. The Prophecy Has Begun

_**Alright Chapter 15 my readers, I wasn't able to update friday because I got busy but this should tide you guys over before the big battle, it is yet again another delay before the big battle but it should be amazing so please everyone leave your reviews and check out my profile to leave an answer on my poll for me, it would be appreciated!**_

* * *

Garrosh stood on the cliffs overlooking the land before the Dark Portal, hundreds of bodies lay scattered around the rugged land; he felt a hand on his shoulder which torn him from his thoughts and turned to see Grom and the other Warlords standing behind him.

Caylen approached them with wounds covering her body, Garrosh smirked and said, "Good work Caylen, I saw how well you fought over there…it was marvelous…now we must wait for them to come marching through…"

He looked at the Warlords then back at Caylen and asked, "And now that I think of it, do you know who these Orcs are besides of course Grom and I?"

The Warrior looked at the other Orcs and without missing a beat; replied, "Kargath Bladefist of the Shattered Hand Clan, Warlord Blackhand of the Blackrock Clan, Kilrogg Deadeye of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, Gul'dan of the Stormreaver Clan and Ner'zhul of the Shadowmoon Clan…but Durotan is missing."

Garrosh looked over at Grommash with an evil smirk and asked coldly, "She's right father…where is our friend Durotan?"

"He will not be aiding us this time…he and his warriors have chosen to stay out of the fight." Grom replied as he hefted Gorehowl onto his shoulder.

A scream came from the field below and Garrosh turned to see a single female Draenei Paladin collapsing to the ground with blood flowing from her chest, none of his warriors were nearby which meant she was a survivor and had seen her comrades slaughtered.

"Caylen tell the Mage's within the Iron Horde to create a fog on the field below, I want to take Sylvanas and her armies by surprise…Go Now!" Garrosh ordered with a snarl towards the wounded warrior.

Caylen left and minutes later, fog rolled in across the plains below, Garrosh turned to his father and said, "I must head back to the encampment to be outfitted for combat, get the soldiers in position back here and when you see movement, tell them to rush in."

...

Adira made her way from the priests tent towards Anduin's, the soldiers were packing up the tents and other items and moving them off to the side to allow the armies to be able to bring their war machines through.

The Mercenary opened the flap of Anduin's tent to find Catherra leaning against the table in the center with the King nowhere to be found; there was a look of silent contemplation on her face when Adira spoke up, "Hey Catherra?"

The Hunter lifted her head towards the Mercenary as the words left her mouth, their eyes met and Catherra replied in an passive tone, "What is it Adira?"

"Sylvanas…she's giving the order for the troops to mobilize, everyone's getting into formation outside; she wanted you and me at her side when we go over." Adira answered, looking out of the tent and watching the troops work.

"Alright…and look…I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just was in a really bad moment…I was holding my best friends corpse…I me-." Catherra explained to the Mercenary.

Adira raised her hand to stop the elf before replying, "It's really nothing to worry about Catherra, I was the exact same way when I lost my family…trust me, losing someone you care about hurts a lot and you never really get over it…"

"I didn't know you had lost your family…come to think of it, I don't know anything about you and your past." Catherra said as Adira turned to leave which caused her to stop.

"No offense my dear friend but that's the way I wish to keep it, I have a reputation to uphold and my past would both ruin that and our friendship…I guarantee it." Adira replied with a sad tone to her voice before leaving the tent.

Sylvanas pulled back the string on her bow to make sure it wasn't weak; her quiver was full of razor sharp arrows and her swords sharpened, her red eyes locked onto the Dark Portal when she felt eyes on her; the Banshee Queen turned her head to see Adira, Alleria, Vereesa and Catherra approaching.

"I hope you all are ready, we are heading in first to see what it looks like over there…we'll need to be ready for anything that may come at us." Sylvanas said as the warriors stopped before her.

Jaina and Turalyon walked up next, Sylvanas looked at them before speaking, "I need you two to stay here while we head in; if we don't come back out in 20 minutes then you march without question understood?"

Turalyon nodded but Jaina frowned and replied, "Wait what? I'm coming with you Sylvanas, I promised to stand by your side no matter what and I plan on keeping it…you five can't go by yourselves."

Sylvanas smiled and said, "My dear Jaina, my Royal Guard will be accompanying us…500 men strong plus Llane and Neltharion will be with us, we will be fine besides I need you where I know you'll be safe."

The Archmage crossed her arms across her chest and had the frown still plastered on her face, Sylvanas smirked before walking towards Jaina; her lips were upon the mage's in mere seconds and held there for a moment.

The Banshee Queen slowly pulled away and said lovingly, "I cannot lose you Jaina…so please…if I die over there then I want you to be the leader that these armies need, let their drums echo through the earth and strike fear into the hearts of the Iron Horde."

The Archmage nodded, Sylvanas spun around and walked up the ramp of the Dark Portal a short ways before turning and speaking loud enough so the entire camp could hear her voice, "Noble Leaders of Azeroth, you stand here today with your armies ready, all for the sake of our world, 35 years ago…what we are doing here now; peace between factions, would not and could not be fathomed by either side…for ages we have been stuck in pointless conflicts with each other but for the first time since the campaign on Northrend, the Alliance and the Horde are fighting together!"

Cheers erupted from the soldiers, Sylvanas gazed out upon the armies who had their weapons raised to the sky before continuing, "Today, we end what we ended during the Siege of Ogrimmar, today the Iron Horde will know how courageous and unyielding we are and they will know my vengeance is harsh and unforgiving…on this day Garrosh Hellscream and the Warlords of Draenor will die!"

Sylvanas raised her bow and the roars that erupted from the armies shook the ground, the Banshee Queen spun around to face the Dark Portal; her cloak flowing behind her before she shouted, "Royal Guard to me! Adira, Catherra, Alleria, Vereesa, Llane and Neltharion…we have a job to do."

Llane Wrynn and Neltharion started heading towards Sylvanas when suddenly five powerful roars shot through the sky, everyone looked up to see five massive dragons flying down and coming to hover before Sylvanas. They all shifted into their humanoid forms and Neltharion recognized them as the dragon aspects; Alexstrasza the Life-Bringer, Ysera the Dreamer, Nozdormu the Timeless and Kalecgos the Spell-Weaver.

His burning gaze moved to look upon the final aspect that stood with his brothers and sisters, it took him a moment before he recognized her as his most beloved friend and student; Harmony…the Earth-Warder.

Neltharion and Llane continued over to the group as dragons filled the skies above, Harmony's gaze landed on the flaming warrior approaching the aspects and she asked when she sensed a familiar presence, "N…Neltharion?"

The other aspects turned to face the flaming warrior, the former aspect of Earth lifted the helmet from his head and Harmony fell to her knees before him; her body trembling at the sight of Neltharion and she spoke softly, "You…you're dead…"

He smiled sadly and replied, "I am dead…but I've been returned in order to help Catherra, me and Llane are her guardians…but the moment that the heart of Garrosh Hellscream ceases to beat, we will be called back to the land of the dead."

Sylvanas cut in before Harmony could reply, "I understand this is an emotional reunion but we do not have any time to waste, let's move out!"

Catherra turned her head to looks back at Anduin who sat upon his lion, she smiled at him before turning away and following the Banshee Queen up the ramp; a few moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to have Anduin press his lips to hers.

She melted into his embrace, her hands moving so one rested on his forearm and the other on his cheek, their lips slowly moving against each other's when Adira called out, "Catherra come on! The lip-locking can wait for later, we have a job to do and Sylvanas is getting a little impatient. You're not going to die so there will be plenty of time for that…_later_."

Catherra pulled back and said softly with a smile, "She's right Anduin; we will see each other again…I didn't get the chance to tell you before but…I love you too."

With that the Night Elf moved away, she headed up towards Sylvanas, Adira, Alleria, Vereesa, Llane and Neltharion, Anduin stepped aside to allow Sylvanas' honor guard to pass before he returned to his lion and watched them disappear through the portal.

Sylvanas and the others exited out of the portal to find the area covered in fog, the Banshee Queen raised her hand and motioned for the others to stop as she crouched down and slowly crept forward across the platform.

Suddenly a figure came running towards them through the fog, the Banshee Queen raised her bow and spoke in a hushed tone, "Who are you? Reveal yourself!"

A Female Draenei Paladin stepped from the fog with her hands raised, Sylvanas motioned for the others and the Paladin said once she saw Adira and Catherra, "It's you two, oh thank the light you're okay, I saw that dark warrior go into the portal after you guys…everyone else is dead even Commander Karros, I watched him die by that…monster's hand…"

"Garrosh killed him? I thought he has more of the "let's run and hide behind my father" kind of person." Sylvanas asked with a confused look on her face.

"No…that dark warrior, the one who stabbed Captain Vallen…I'll never forget what she did…she tore Karros' heart out and cut him in half with that glowing red sword…it sickened me." The Draenei explained with a snarl on her face.

Adira stepped forward and asked, "Is the Dawn's Hope still by the shore? I could use it to go get reinforcements from Karabor."

The Paladin nodded and said, "They left it alone, it hasn't got much in the way of weaponry but it should help…also, I was noticing off shore; way out in the distance that there appears to be movement of some kind…I couldn't make anything out but I would be wary."

Adira turned to look at Sylvanas and asked, "Lady Windrunner, may I take the Dawn's Hope across the way to Karabor? I'll need only myself and 15 men."

Sylvanas nodded and turned to her commander and stated, "I want 15 of your finest men with experience on ships to go with Captain Vallen; they are to follow her orders without question."

He nodded then turned back to his men, 15 men emerged from the battalion of 500 and knelt before Adira, the Mercenary smirked and said, "Let's move boys, we have to get going…Sylvanas let's all go down to the shore, I need eyes on the ground."

The Banshee Queen nodded, she turned to look at her honor guard and order, "You all stay here, stay low and stay quiet. Kill anyone who dares try to cross over."

They nodded then the rest all headed down towards the shore line, making sure to stay within the fog, they crept across the earth making very little sound.

They emerged from the fog a few minutes later to see the Dawn's Hope sitting there unscathed; it gently rocked in the waves that lapped at the shore and Adira smiled happily.

She turned to the 15 undead soldiers behind her and stated, "Everyone onboard now, we make way to Karabor in 2 minutes!"

The Forsaken soldier's ran over to the boat, Adira turned to face Sylvanas, Catherra, the Draenei Paladin, Llane, Neltharion and Sylvanas' sisters before speaking, "If any of you want to come with me, now would be the time to speak up."

Vereesa stepped forward and replied, "I will travel with you Adira; I'll be able to help with negotiations if the Draenei at Karabor are difficult."

Adira nodded then Vereesa came to stand next to her, Catherra smirked and said as she moved over to the Mercenary's side, "Oh hell no, you are not having any god damn adventure without me Adira, we're partners and we do this together, whether you like it or not."

"I could never say no to you my dear; you know you're always welcome on any adventures I go on." Adira replied with a sly smirk.

Catherra's pets started to follow but the Hunter said, "I won't be doing any fighting, I need you all to stay with Sylvanas and help her…and Neltharion, you and Llane stay here too, I'll be fine…I've got my big bad Mercenary to protect me."

Adira laughed as Catherra's pets let out growls of disappointment, Adira, Vereesa and Catherra turned and walked down to the Dawn's Hope; they climbed aboard and Adira took her place at the helm.

Catherra moved to stand against the stern railing while the ship began to move while on the shore; Sylvanas, Alleria and the others watched the ship begin to pull away and move out into open waters.

Catherra waved back at them as the ship disappeared into the fog, Adira could be heard barking out orders to the men and Sylvanas turned to Alleria before speaking, "Let's head back, the others need to know what we're looking at."

...

Adira stood at the wheel of the Dawn's Hope, she looked over her shoulder at Catherra who was staring back towards where the shore lay through the fog before turning back to look out over the water and into the thick wall of fog.

Suddenly the ship lurched violently, Adira let go of the wheel and ran to the railing and looked over into the black water to see something large passing beneath them, she narrowed her eyes but the thing disappeared down into the black water.

Adira stood back up only to see a massive ship coming towards them, her eyes went wide and she shouted in a panicked tone, "ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

Vereesa and Catherra rushed to her side, the Hunter grabbed Adira's shoulders and said, "Stay calm for me, you keep cool and we will be okay…I trust you with my life Adira, no matter what."

Adira nodded when suddenly the fog disappeared in an instant and they found themselves surrounded by warships, Adira looked back towards the shore before withdrawing her gun and firing it into the air.

The enemy ship barreling towards them got close enough that Adira could make out Garrosh standing at the bow with an evil smirk on his face; she turned to the undead soldiers and shouted, "Fire!"

The cannon's on the Dawn's Hope rang out loudly, but before any damage could be done; the Iron Horde fleet fired their cannons all of which were aimed for the Dawn's Hope, every shot was a hit and cannon balls pierced into the wooden hull of the ship.

One Undead Soldier yelled out, "Captain Vallen, we're taking on water, the Dawn's Hope is sinking!"

Adira turned to Catherra and Vereesa before speaking, "I'm sorry…you two need to get out of here right now and preferably before this ship gets dragged to the bottom of the ocean, there's a life boat at the bow."

There was a loud splintering sound and Adira turned to see the ship cracking in half with the bow of the ship sinking down into the water, the undead soldiers fell into the dark waters, Adira quickly took the hands of Vereesa and Catherra and lead them to the wooden pole that sat in the middle of the stern deck.

She opened her mouth to tell them to hold on when suddenly the front half sunk down into the water and flipping the end of the ship up towards the sky slowly, Adira slammed her stomach into the mast while still holding Catherra and Vereesa's hands as the stern of the Dawn's Hope began to sink slowly down into the water.

She let out a growl of pain as the weight of both woman pushed her weak, fractured ribs against the mast painfully, Catherra; seeing the pain that her friend was in, looked down at the churning black water below and stated, "Adira…let me go."

"What!? No, no I promised to keep you safe and I won't let you die, not like this…" Adira talked rapidly before crying out painfully as both Vereesa and Catherra heard a snapping sound.

"Adira, I know it's hard but you have to let me go! You're going to hurt yourself, I can hear your ribs cracking from the weight of us both, just please do it…tell Anduin that…I'm sorry." Catherra replied as smoke from the burning ship blew into her face.

Adira shook her head and let tears pour down her face as she said in a broken tone, "No I can't…I can't do it…I can't willingly let you die…"

Catherra smiled sadly and replied, "You have too Adira, you have to let me go…you and Vereesa will die if you don't and don't forget, we will always be partners…no matter what."

Adira nodded and closed her eyes painfully, she slowly let the grip she had on Catherra's hand loosen and she stammered out, "I'm so sorry Catherra…I hope you can forgive me."

All Catherra said before releasing Adira's hand was, "There is no need to forgive what I asked for so don't be sorry…I get to see Kamora now."

With that, the Hunter let go of Adira's hand and fell down into the churning black waters as the front of the ship broke off completely, Adira let loose a pained cry and pulled Vereesa up onto the mast with her full strength, the High Elf steadied herself when suddenly the water swallowed them both up.

Sylvanas watched from the shore with shock in her eyes, she had heard gun and cannon fire then Catherra yelling and now she saw the Iron Horde ships leaving the flaming wreckage of the Dawn's Hope and disappearing into the fog as it reappeared over the water.

There was a loud explosion from the Dawn's Hope, Sylvanas looked away from the wreck and down at the beach where she saw a dagger at her feet, it had chips in it and she picked it up to recognize it as Catherra's.

Neltharion's face dropped and he said with an unreadable tone to his voice, "She's…dead, I can't feel her life force any more…Garrosh killed her…Catherra's truly gone."

Llane lifted the helmet from his head and looked down at the ground with a hand over his heart before speaking, "By the Light…Anduin will be heartbroken; may the light guide her safely from this world and into the next."

Sylvanas shook her head and said, "Vereesa, my baby sister...Catherra and Adira…my men…all of them are dead…oh gods…I sent them to their deaths...they're dead...let…let's go, we have to head back."

Back in Azeroth, Jaina paced nervously, it had been over 20 minutes since Sylvanas had gone through the portal with her men and she was starting to get nervous, Turalyon looked at the nervous mage and stated, Lady Proudmoore, I'm sure they are fine…just give them a few more minutes."

The Archmage opened her mouth to reply to Turalyon when suddenly a soldier yelled from the Dark Portal, "Sylvanas has returned!"

Jaina and Turalyon rushed through the soldiers towards the Dark Portal and stopped at the bottom of the ramp, there at the top stood Sylvanas, Alleria, Neltharion, Llane and her honor guard but Vereesa, Catherra and Adira were nowhere to be seen.

Anduin approached, his eyes scanning the group and he asked, "Wait…where's Catherra? She's okay right?"

Sylvanas looked at Alleria and explained, "Catherra, Vereesa and Adira volunteered to take a ship to the Temple of Karabor to get reinforcements…they took 15 of my guard with them but Garrosh must've known we would do that, he had a fleet waiting…Anduin, Catherra is dead…Vereesa is dead and so is Adira."

Jaina's face went white, Turalyon put a hand over his heart and the Banshee Queen looked at the King of Stormwind, his eyes were filled with tears and Sylvanas ordered coldly with rage in her voice, "We march on Draenor now, prepare yourselves, get into formation and prepare for the crossing."

...

Adira pushed up out of the water and climbed onto a nearby piece of wood; gasping desperately for air, she rested her head against the wood and for a long while she just lay there trying to regain her strength.

She lifted her head and gazed across the water, the bodies of Sylvanas' honor guard lay motionless in the churning waters and there was no sign of Catherra or Vereesa anywhere.

The Mercenary lifted herself further onto the piece of wood with a small growl of pain and called out weakly, "Vereesa! Catherra! Anyone?"

There was no response, she coughed raggedly for a few moments and tried again, "Is anyone out…there!?"

Suddenly there was a low cry; Adira looked off to her left to see Vereesa lying on a piece of the ship with a piece of wood impaled through her shoulder, the Mercenary paddled over and asked, "Vereesa? Can you hear me?"

The High Elf nodded, Adira slipped her jacket off and rested it on the piece of wood as she slipped down into the cold water and swam up next to the piece of wood that Vereesa lay on, she put a hand on the Elf's face and spoke, "It's okay, I'll get us to Karabor…I promise."

With that Adira looked around and found a length of rope, she shot a hole through the wood before looping the rope through it and tied it tightly into a knot.

She swam back over to where her jacket was before bringing it over; making sure not to get it anymore wet than it was before she draped it over Vereesa's shivering form.

The High Elf smiled and muttered, "Thank you Adira…"

The Mercenary smiled before swimming back around to where she tied the rope, she grabbed it then tied it around her waist and began to swim in the direction they had been going.

Vereesa let out a ragged cough as Adira swam on, the Mercenary looked over her shoulder and said in a weak, shaky voice, "Hang on Vereesa…here…take this…"

The Mercenary stopped and reached into her soaking wet jacket and pulled out a dented metal flask, she turned around and propped herself up on the edge of the wood and put the top of the flask to Vereesa's lips.

The Ranger General of the Silver Covenant took the flask in her hands and slowly drank the burning alcohol, Adira smiled and stated, "That should help keep you warm until we get to Karabor…it'll be 2 hours or so."

"O…Okay…ar-aren't…y-y-you…cold?" Vereesa stammered out in a shaky voice as she handed the flask back, Adira could tell she was cold from the water and weak from the blood loss.

Adira chuckled and put on a smile for Vereesa, of course she was cold; this water was freezing but she spoke clearly despite the desire to chatter her teeth and lied, "I'm used to the cold, I've spent many days in the Frozen wastes of Northrend."

Vereesa nodded before closing her eyes, Adira kept on swimming, her body going numb and weak while she fought as hard as she could to keep herself from drifting off to sleep but after a few minutes of swimming as hard as she could; the Mercenary passed out from exhaustion and the last thing she saw before her eyes shut was a pair of eyes rising up out of the water.

...

Sylvanas stood right in front of the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands, her Army behind her and all of the other armies behind hers, Alexstrasza and the Aspects hovered in the sky above her while Neltharion and Llane stood at her side.

She turned around and looked at the soldiers behind her, they wielded massive spears and carried large shields, they were her finest Forsaken Soldiers and they would die for her in Draenor.

Sylvanas looked at Neltharion and said, "Signal the others, let our drums echo through the earth and so all may know we are not to be trifled with."

Neltharion bowed his head before producing a war horn from beneath his flaming cloak, he raised it to his lips and blew hard, the loud sound rang forth through the sky and Sylvanas heard the drums begin to pound.

Roars and cries of empowerment shot from the troops as they marched forward into the Dark Portal, when they emerged on the other side; rain fell from the sky above and thunder cracked and rocked the earth beneath them as their war drums echoed through the air.

Sylvanas noticed the fog was gone when she first stepped through; the Banshee Queen withdrew her bow as she led the armies down onto the flat land that stretched for miles before the wall of the cliff marked the edge.

Garrosh was standing in the middle of the battle field with a cloaked figure at his side; Sylvanas halted the march before walking towards Garrosh as the other leaders lined up in front of her army and behind Llane and Neltharion.

"Hello Lady Sylvanas…I knew it was only a matter of time before you arrived, have you and your armies made peace with yourselves?" Garrosh sneered as Sylvanas stopped a few feet away from him.

"Shut the hell up." Sylvanas spat back with her red eyes burning darkly and her voice cold and as sharp as a blade which only made Garrosh laugh.

"You should show more respect towards the man who has your daughter, Caylen…it's rude to wear your hood in front of family, let your mother see what I've turned you in to." Garrosh sneered as he looked at the cloaked figure next to him.

Caylen reached up and pulled back the hood to reveal the Helm of Domination, she then took the Helmet off and Sylvanas' heart dropped; a swollen red scar ran over Caylen's lip and down her chin slightly and her eyes were a dark red.

Garrosh mockingly caressed Caylen's face, Sylvanas growled and Garrosh said evilly, "I hold the key to ending this all, I can make you beg Sylvanas…all for the life of one silly child, a child who has had her innocence stolen…are you willing to risk her life and the lives of these men all on petty revenge?"

The Banshee Queen closed her eyes, her mind weighing the possible outcomes for a long while when she finally opened her eyes and she said…

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! You won't know what happens until next friday, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and cried at Catherra's death, I got a little teary eyed myself but maybe you don't, anyway leave me a review and check out the poll on my profile, stay tuned until chapter 16 folks!**_

_**~RECsi88**_


	16. Banding Together

_**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the delay but stuff happened and I had a very busy weekend so I wasn't able to update, that said, this chapter shall be short because of that...but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**This is the beginning of the battle, it shall be epic, I assure you all...anyway please enjoy and leave reviews!**_

* * *

Adira awoke and shot up to find herself on a cot outside the Temple of Karabor; she swung her legs over the side of the cot and began looking around from where she sat when she saw Prophet Velen approaching.

She turned to look at him, he smiled warmly at her once he got close enough and she asked, "How…how did I get here? I…I passed out…in the water."

"You were rescued by the creature that lives within those waters; he brought you to our shores child…he saw something in you that was pure and decided to help you." Velen explained as he watched Adira look at the bandages on her side.

Adira nodded understandingly before she realized that Vereesa had been with her too when she passed out and she asked, "Where's Vereesa?"

"I'm right here."

Adira turned her head and saw the High Elf approaching with a limp in her walk and a bandage around her shoulder, the Mercenary got to her feet and said to Velen, "Prophet, we need as many reinforcements as you can spare…the armies have begun their march on Draenor and any amount of soldiers, weapons and supplies could mean the difference between life and death."

Velen nodded and stated, "I have 10,000 troops and 70 war machines total, should 5,000 troops and 35 machines suffice?"

"If that is all you can spare Prophet then yes it should be, we will also need a fleet of ships to get back over there." Vereesa replied as she clipped her pauldron back onto her shoulder.

"Of course, I can arrange that…we found a ship recently, it was just after you and Catherra left here the first time, black as midnight with sails to match…the name on the side was Shadow Striker…"

Adira's eyes went wide; she cheered and exclaimed, "That's my ship, haha! I don't know how it got here but that's my god damn ship…oh Garrosh is about to get a serious ass kicking now."

Velen chuckled and stated, "I also have armor for you Captain Vallen, your current attire isn't all that protective…but don't worry I left the coat…"

He took her hand and lead her into the temple of Karabor, there sitting on a table before them was a set of armor; a chest plate made of some sort of black metal with golden veins running through it, ordinary black leg guards, black metal gauntlets with claws on the end of each finger and a pair of plate boots with fur all around the legs of them.

"There are fresh clothes for you too Captain Vallen, your jacket is being altered for combat…I'll have it outside for you when you are finished." Velen said before excusing himself.

Adira pulled out all of her weapons and sat them on the table before stripping herself of the damp, damaged clothes and armor; she then took the bandage off of her gut and inspected the wound left by Frostmourne.

It pulsed beneath her touch and the skin around it was red and swollen, she wrapped fresh bandages around her gut before slipping on the cloth pants and shirt that sat on the table.

She picked up the leather chest piece and slid that over her head, down into place before tightening the straps on either side, Adira looked at the new chest plate for a long while before picking it up and clipping it on too.

Adira smirked at how well it fit before slipping on the leg guards and boots, she then picked up her belt and clipped it around her waist and slid her swords back into their sheaths on her side before checking the clips for her guns that sat on the belt too.

Rolling her shoulders to loosen her muscles, Adira felt a wave of nausea wash over her; she clutched the table and put a hand against her head before letting out a deep, shuddering breath.

She shook her head before straightening out and pulling on the gauntlets, wiggling her fingers to check the mobility, Adira pulled the leather hood that was attached to the chest piece up and started sliding her guns into the sheaths on her sides.

Finally, after making a few adjustments, Adira turned and left the temple to find Velen, Vereesa and a Draenei Warrior standing together, Adira approached them and the Draenei Warrior withdrew the jacket and handed it to her as Velen spoke, "Now, we've made many improvements to your jacket, it was already fire resistant so we made it resistant to water, dirt and well anything that would otherwise stain or ruin it, in laced in its fibers is ghost iron wiring that spans throughout the whole jacket making it like a second chest piece without all of the weight and the gold threading's been enchanted to produce heat when your body's temperature drops too low."

Adira took the jacket and pulled it on; she adjusted herself a little bit and stated, "Thank you Velen, now I assume everyone is ready?"

"200 of my finest sailors along with 100 of my best shooters are aboard the Shadow Striker waiting for your orders…Admiral Vallen." The Draenei Warrior spoke up in response.

Adira withdrew a cigar from her coat, she placed it between her lips and lit it, inhaling deeply; she turned her head and looked at the warrior before speaking, "Admiral has a nice ring…but I would much rather be referred to as Captain Vallen."

He bowed as Adira blew the smoke out through her nostrils; Vereesa came over to walk next to the Mercenary as they headed for the Shadow Striker and she said, "Let's get this done so we can go home already."

Adira smirked when she felt the need to cough, she put a hand up to cover her mouth and a few dry, ragged coughs escaped her throat, she tasted iron in her mouth and pulled her hand away and her eyes went wide in shock; it was covered it bright red blood.

...

Elarkus smiled with Kamora sitting next to him as the entire Wrynn family proceeded to start shouting at Varian who was still very pale, suddenly there was a noise behind him and Elarkus turned his head to see a High Elf standing in the corner of the room with a confused look on her face.

Kamora and Elarkus approached her and Elarkus asked as he extended his hand to the Elf, "Who might you be? I'm Elarkus."

"Elarkus? It's me Catherra! What happened? Where am I?" The High Elf rambled out at the Death Knight who jumped; slightly startled by her outburst.

The Death Knight looked down at Kamora, the Wolf's tail was wagging and he had a big lop-sided grin on his face, Catherra looked down at him and embraced him as she exclaimed, "Kamora! Oh gods, I'm so glad to see you!"

Elarkus put a hand on Catherra's shoulder, images of her death flooded into his mind before he pulled his hand back moments later and said, "You died in a ship wreck, Garrosh sunk the Dawn's Hope…you sacrificed yourself so Adira and Vereesa could survive…"

"Oh…"

Elarkus gazed down at her, Catherra had been a Night Elf in life so why was she a High Elf in the land of the dead? He pondered it for some time and said, "Catherra…you know you're a High Elf right now…right?"

"What? No that can't be, I'm a 100% Night Elf…what? This isn't possible...Elarkus what's going on?" Catherra replied with a look of confusion on her face as she looked down at herself.

"I don't know but we'll get it figured out, we're going back to Azeroth, the others will need our help…Varian is currently getting chewed up by the rest of the Wrynn bloodline." Elarkus replied as he helped Catherra to her feet.

Elarkus turned his head to look at Tiffin and the others before speaking up, "Tiffin, I need you to gather all of the heroes and bring them to the gates of Stormwind…we have a job to do."

She nodded then pulled Varian to his feet and the Wrynn family left the room, Elarkus looked at Catherra and stated, "Do not worry my dear Catherra, we'll figure this all out…we will show Garrosh the error of his ways and he will pay this time."

The two arrived at the gates a few minutes later to find a large group had assembled, Captain James Vallen emerged from the group of warriors, limping on his peg leg and said, "Everyone's ready to go, just give me the word Elarkus and I'll create us that portal…we'll appear in the waters near the Shadow Striker, we'll tail my daughter to the portal on my ship, the Ocean's Dagger and then when the battle begins…we shall strike."

Elarkus nodded and withdrew his runeblade; Catherra stared at the warriors of old, Aegwynn, Medivh, Arthas, Terenas, Uther, Grommash, Durotan and Liam Greymane stood around with their weapons withdrawn.

The Worgen Death Knight turned to face Catherra as James opened the portal, he extended his hand and said, "My lady, take my hand…the crossing for those new to death will be rough, you will get to see Anduin again."

Catherra looked at Kamora, he nudged her hand; Elarkus sensed her nervousness, he took her hand and spoke in a tone she had never heard him use, "You need to focus Catherra, I will help you…do you trust me?"

She nodded, he smiled warmly before they slowly walked towards the Portal; he looked at James who stood next to the portal and stated as he tilted his hat towards him, "Ye ain't gonna get hurt girlie, the dead can't be killed."

Catherra nodded before Elarkus stopped before the portal and said, "You first Catherra, I promise…I will be right here and I won't let you get hurt…just step through."

The Hunter took a deep breath and stepped forward into the portal, she emerged on the other side to find herself on the deck of a massive ship and Elarkus and James appeared at her side in an instant.

Captain James let out a roaring chuckle before yelling, "Alright gentlemen, let's move, the Shadow Striker is not too far from us! It's time to go save them world."

...

Sylvanas stood in silence before Garrosh, there was a low rumble of thunder above as she stared at Caylen, Garrosh stood still with a smirk on his face and Sylvanas turned her gaze towards him.

"You ask me to choice between my daughter and the world as we know it…if I choose Caylen, I must serve you but Caylen is released from your control…but if I choose Azeroth then a war breaks out."

Garrosh nodded in conformation, Sylvanas glanced at Caylen before speaking, "I choose…my daughter."

The Leader's behind the Banshee Queen shouted in disagreement, Sylvanas ignored them before looking at Garrosh and slowly dropping to her knees at his feet; the Sunstrider's Longbow clattering to the earth at her side.

Garrosh let loose evil laughter, Sylvanas looked up at Caylen and into her glowing red eyes, Garrosh turned his head and waved his hand towards Caylen; her eyes shifted back to their ordinary blue color and the High Elf ran at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas quickly stood and embraced her daughter, her arm wrapped protectively around the Caylen's waist, her other hand stroking the back of her head and she cooed sweetly in Thalassian, _"You are safe now…he cannot hurt you Caylen."_

Caylen sobbed into her mother's neck, Sylvanas closed her eyes and buried her head into the nape of Caylen's so her lips hovered over her daughter's ear, she smirked and whispered, _"I lied to Garrosh, when I release you…put on the helmet and get to the portal…he won't be able to get you."_

Caylen whispered back, _"No, I'm going to fight with you."_

Sylvanas; seeing there was no time to argue, released Caylen, she knelt down and picked up her bow before looking at Garrosh and said, "I am ready to serve my lord, what do you require of me?"

"Kill the other leaders…then let us begin our conquest on Azeroth." Garrosh ordered as he lifted Gorehowl towards the other Leaders.

Sylvanas bowed her head slightly before she turned to face the other leaders, their eyes went wide in shock as they withdrew their weapons, Sylvanas smirked wide before stopping before them.

Garrosh's evil smile did not fade even as Caylen and Sylvanas looked back at him; the Banshee Queen spun back around and shouted, "I am not a fool Garrosh! You have crossed me for the last time! Armies of Azeroth, Attack!"

Caylen tried to rush for Sylvanas as Garrosh roared in anger but tendrils of Sha energy grabbed her and pulled her back to Garrosh's side, he forced the Helmet of Domination onto her head and shouted, "I'm no fool either Sylvanas…your daughter is mine once again!"

The Banshee Queen raised her bow and released an arrow; it sped towards Garrosh and was just about to bury itself into his head when suddenly a blood red Frostmourne blocked its path and Sylvanas saw Caylen's eyes hand returned to their red tint.

The Armies behind Sylvanas got into position, her undead marching forward before locking down and raising their shields, Garrosh's army suddenly appeared behind him and Sylvanas backed up in a panic.

Suddenly a low echoing war horn echoed from the ocean, everyone turned to see the Shadow Striker emerging from the fog and cutting through the waves, hundreds of ships followed it and Sylvanas heard Adira shout, "Good Evening Draenor!"

Neltharion let out a rumbling laugh and yelled as he, Llane and all of Catherra's pets rushed to Sylvanas' side, "ADIRAS BACK! She brought an army!"

Cannon's emerged from the side of the Shadow Striker, Garrosh's eyes went wide and he muttered, "Oh shit…"

Adira stood at the head of her ship, she looked at the field full of Garrosh's army, she smirked before turning her head and yelling, "FIRE!"

Cannon fire erupted from the ship, Sylvanas braced herself as explosions rocked the ground beneath their feet, Garrosh lifted Gorehowl towards Sylvanas and ordered angrily, "Slaughter them all! Caylen raise me even more soldiers NOW!"

Caylen growled before piercing Frostmourne into the ground, hundreds of spirits swarmed around her before becoming undead in form, Caylen looked at them and a Death Knight emerged from the crowd.

He knelt down before her, she took his chin in her hand before speaking in a tone so dark and cold that it sent chills down the spines of Sylvanas and Neltharion, _"Slaughter…them, make them pay for their weakness…my precious Death Knight."_

A nod of approval came from the warrior, he stood up; towering high above Caylen as he withdrew his Runeblade and started towards Sylvanas with darkness seeping into the ground where he walked.

Sylvanas raised her bow up towards the monstrous Death Knight with an arrow ready, he stalked closer and closer, his runeblade twirling between his hands when suddenly the loud crack of a gun rang through the air.

A bullet whizzed past Sylvanas' head and into the chest of the Death Knight, he stumbled back and Sylvanas turned her head to see a massive ship appear from the fog with the name, "_The Ocean's Dagger" _scrawled along the side.

Neltharion suddenly shouted, "Sylvanas, I sense Catherra's presence! She's aboard that ship!"

* * *

_**I'm sorry this is so short guys, I promise the next one will be longer, please leave reviews :)**_


	17. The Fight Begins

_**Alright Chapter 17, we're into the battle now guys and stuffs going to get intense, all the main battle fighting is taking place in the next chapter so it should be good...I realize that I haven't exactly been on schedule for updating so I'm going to say that I'm going to try my very hardest to make sure it's updated once a week for you guys because I know you guys hate waiting and I hate making you wait!**_

_**So please, without further ado chapter 17 of Revenge of the Warchief! Enjoy and leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

Adira turned her head towards the source of the gun shot when it rang out from her right, she saw the massive ship emerging from the fog and when she saw the name that was scrawled along the side of the ship; the realization struck her like a ton of bricks.

"Father…" She spoke in shock; her grip on the rope at the front of her ship tightened as she gazed over at the Ocean's Dagger and saw that in the exact same spot where she stood on her ship; stood her father and Beros Greaves.

She turned to the Draenei Commander as fighting began to break out on the shore and said, "Get the ships to the shore and release the troops and war machines, also make sure you tell those ships to get back out of the way, me and the other ship can worry about helping those on land."

He nodded and began barking out orders, suddenly the same ship which had sunk the Dawn's Hope came speeding towards the Shadow Striker from the right, Adira's eyes widened and she shouted, "SINK THEM! FIRE!

Cannon fire erupted from the right side of the Shadow Striker, Adira jumped up onto the railing on the right to see the damage but gasped in horror as the ship continued barreling towards them and two other Iron Horde ships sank.

It was ramming through the other ships on a war path for the Shadow Striker, Adira turned her head and shouted, "GET THOSE DRAENEI SHIPS OUT OF HERE!"

The Commander approached and she continued, "Get them back to Karabor, march from there to the battle, I cannot risk the lives of you and your men, Now GO!

"At once, it's been an honor Captain Vallen." He replied with a respectful salute before turning away and giving the orders to his lieutenants.

Adira looked back at the ship, it was only a few moments away from slamming into the side of the Shadow Striker and Adira shouted once more, "FIRE!"

Cannon fire erupted once more and Adira watched as fire appeared on the enemy ship, she jumped down onto the deck of her ship and grabbed the rope as she braced for impact.

But that impact never came, she peeked over the railing to see the ship being pulled down into the water by a massive Sea Serpent, Adira let out a sigh of relief when suddenly someone shouted, "INCOMING! EVERYONE ABANDON SHIP!"

Adira looked up and saw three massive fireballs flying through the air towards them, Vereesa ran up to her with panic in her eyes, the Mercenary grabbed the High Elf and stated, "You need to leave now, just jump and swim for shore…there's no time to argue just go!"

Vereesa shook her head, Adira growled in frustration before grabbing the Elf and pulling her towards the railing, she motioned and said, "Please Vereesa…go help Sylvanas, the captain goes down with the ship."

Catherra heard the shouts coming from the Shadow Striker and she turned to look over at the massive Man-of-War from the deck of the Ocean's Dagger, she motioned for Elarkus, James and Beros and they appeared at her side just in time to see three fireballs blazing a fiery trail through the sky towards the Shadow Striker.

They watched as the crew began to jump from the Shadow Striker into the water while Adira walked across the deck towards the bow of the ship, Catherra climbed onto the railing of the Ocean's Dagger and shouted, "ADIRA GET OUT OF THERE!"

The Mercenary looked over at her, Catherra saw as Adira smile when suddenly the Shadow Striker was struck by the fireballs, a loud explosion rocked through the sky and flames engulfed the massive war ship and began to tear it down.

Catherra watched in horror as the massive ship began to sink down into the water while the Draenei fleet began to retreat back into the fog, screams of agony came from those of the crew that had been trapped inside and the Hunter turned away as the thought that one of those screams could belong to Adira Vallen.

James took his hat off, his eyes flashing with a mix of emotions; rage, despair, sadness, Catherra put a hand on his shoulder and he spoke with a voice that cracked, "Garrosh will pay…he killed my baby girl, my Adira…no, she can't be dead."

Catherra looked down into the water and there floating in the water below was Adira's infamous jacket, the High Elf's eyes widened and Elarkus noticed what she was looking at before using his death grip to bring it up to them.

Catherra took the jacket from Elarkus, it wasn't even wet and there was no damage to it whatsoever, she felt the enchantments on it and James started sobbing and said, "That's her jacket…oh gods, have mercy on her poor, lost soul…she didn't deserve this fate, not after what she has been through."

...

Sylvanas had been fighting the undead soldiers summoned by Caylen when the explosion of the Shadow Striker rocked the earth, the fighting stopped as all eyes watched the column of fire rise into the sky; cheers of victory rose from the Orcs of the Iron Horde before the fighting continued.

The destruction of the Shadow Striker sent a wave of near overwhelming pride through the armies of the Iron Horde which caused them to fight as hard as they could; many of the allied soldiers simply weren't prepared for the brute strength and violence from the Orcs.

Anger flooded through Sylvanas as soldier's fell around her, she turned quickly and pulled back her bow string and released it; the arrow that had been in place pierced itself through the heads of 2 orcs before burying itself into the throat of a third.

Anduin appeared next to her and slammed his mace into the side of an Orc's skull before smiting another Orc, a loud roar came from across the battle field and the pair turned to see a massive Gronn coming through the orcs wearing a full set of armor with a massive gun on its back.

"Light help us now…" Anduin spoke worriedly as the Gronn got on all fours; crouching low as it aimed the massive gun on its back towards the allied armies of the Alliance and Horde.

Suddenly Sylvanas whistled and Anduin turned his head to see a lean black creature running through the battle towards them, it jumped through the air and landed at Sylvanas' side and the Banshee Queen ran her hand down its long, sleek midnight black head.

Anduin smacked another Orc in the face before looking at the creature once more, its skin was smooth and black, it had no eyes and its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth; it walked on all fours and each foot had four toes with a massive claw on the end of each one.

"Go forth my companion…tear the flesh from its body and bring it down." Sylvanas cooed sweetly to the creature and it hissed in response before charging for the Gronn.

Sylvanas smirked at her companion's loyalty before she swung her bow over her shoulder and withdrew her swords, her; Anduin looked at her as the continued to fight and asked, "What in the name of the light was that thing?"

"Well his name is Xaxos and he's only the most powerful creature to ever exist on Azeroth." Sylvanas replied as she sliced through an Orcs throat and the blood spilt onto the ground at her feet.

Anduin nodded understandingly before using the light to smite another Orc, the pair kept the Orcs around them at bay as the other leaders joined them one by one.

Suddenly a roar of pain came from the Gronn and Anduin turned his head to see the creature known as Xaxos attacking the mighty beast, its claws were buried into one of its eyes and blood was pouring down the Gronn's face.

The creature's tail rose into the air above its head and let out a triumphant hiss before piercing the bladed end of its tail into the Gronn's skull, there was a great roar that erupted from the Gronn before it collapsed to the ground and crushed several Orcs.

Sylvanas whistled again and the creature jumped from the Gronn's bloodied head before returning to its master's side, she smirked when suddenly they heard a roar of charge come from their left and they turned to see the Ocean's Dagger pulled up along the shore and all of the old Heroes from Azeroth's history stormed the shore.

With them was Elarkus who stood at the top of the ramp with a High Elf standing next to him, he let loose a howl and Sylvanas heard the Orc commanders ordering everyone to fall back immediately.

The Allied soldiers tried to pursue the Orcs but Sylvanas waved them off and shouted, "Stay your weapons men, we need time to regroup before beginning pursuit…Elarkus over here!"

Elarkus, a human with a peg leg, a Draenei and the High Elf walked over to her, Anduin and Xaxos, the High Elf smiled at Anduin then ran up and hugged him; Anduin had a bewildered look on his face and Elarkus chuckled and explained, "Anduin…it's Catherra, there seemed to be a mix up when she died and came to the realm of the dead but as a High Elf…"

The Death Knight then gestured to the Human and Draenei before introducing them, "This man is Captain James Vallen, he is Adira's Father…and this is First Mate Beros Greaves."

Anduin looks at the elf that was currently clinging to him, she had red hair that was tied up in a bun on the top of her head and when she pulled back; her eyes were a sky blue color that shined brightly and she had a smile that reminded him so much of his beloved Catherra…could this really be her?

He took her face in his hands and asked, "Is it really you Catherra? Please tell me this isn't some cruel joke and that you're actually right here before me."

She opened her mouth to reply when there was a meow and Catherra turned only to have Isis pounce on her and starting licking her face and meowing, the other pets joined in and Catherra had to sit down on the ground.

Dethtilac crawled up onto her back and made chattering noises while Isis nuzzled her head against Catherra's, Chrommaggus lay at her feet with his head's resting on her legs and Bitey licked her face.

"Alright, guys…you're smothering me here, yes I missed all of you so much…Hahaha!" Catherra replied as her pets continued to maul her with affections.

Sylvanas smirked, looked at Anduin and asked, "Is the reactions of her pets proof enough of who she is? Do you really have any doubts left?"

Elarkus chuckled as the King and the Hunter embraced, he turned his head when he heard footsteps and saw Jaina along with Turalyon, Alleria and several armed warriors with her, Sylvanas' eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "Jaina! You were supposed to stay back in Azeroth!"

"I wasn't going to let you fight alone, we fight together Sylvanas…I promised to stand by your side." Jaina spoke before her and the Banshee Queen embraced tightly.

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted from across the battle field, "SYLVANAS!"

The Banshee Queen pulled away from Jaina to see Vereesa stumbling towards them, Sylvanas ran to her sister and tore off her own cloak to wrap around the shivering High elf who had collapsed to her knees.

"You're alive! What happened? How did you escape the Shadow Striker?" Sylvanas asked as she tried to warm up Vereesa.

Vereesa coughed for a few moments and replied through chattering teeth, "A-Ad-Adira…sav-saved m-me…she w-we-went down w-wi-with the ship…I s-swam to shore."

Captain James Vallen put a hand over his heart and said sadly as Beros closed his eyes, "Adira, she always put others before herself…she went down with honor."

Elarkus turned away from the conversation and looked back towards where the Orc armies had been to find a thick fog in their place; he frowned and slowly stepped forward with his runeblade in hand.

He gestured for several Forsaken soldiers to follow him and they hurriedly ran over and he looked over his shoulder at Sylvanas and ordered, "Sylvanas…hurry, get everyone back…something's coming, I feel it."

Sylvanas nodded and hurriedly gestured Vereesa, Jaina, Anduin, Catherra and the other leaders back towards the dark portal, Elarkus raised his hand to stop the Forsaken soldiers as he heard movement within the fog, his ears swiveling and rotating to find the source of noise.

The Undead soldiers slowly backed up when he motioned for them to move back, he prepared his runeblade and felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked deep into the fog and noticed two red eyes staring at him.

The Figure unsheathed their sword which had a dark red glow before they disappeared back into the thick grey fog; Elarkus scanned the fog looking for the figure when suddenly ghouls began to stumble forth from it without warning.

He blasted them with unholy energy before cutting through three of them at once, seeing more pouring towards him; he summoned a shield covered in spikes before slamming it into one ghoul and sent it flying back through the air.

Several Ghouls were coming from the right so he tossed his shield and its razor sharp edge sliced through all of their necks before slamming into another ghoul and sent it to the ground.

A dark laugh suddenly came from the fog and Elarkus looked up just in time to see the red eyed figure that had been in the fog, coming down towards him with their sword raised and their midnight black hooded cloak flowing behind them.

Elarkus raised his just in time to parry, the figure's blade became finally became fully visible and Elarkus recognized it as Frostmourne, his eyes met the dark warriors and they pulled their hood back to reveal the Helm of Domination; Elarkus' eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "Caylen…my daughter, what did he do to you? I won't fight you, I cannot…"

More evil laughter came from Caylen and she spoke, "Then you are weak, all will bow down before my master…my true Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream! Die mongrel!"

She drug Frostmourne along his blade and pulled back before they began to circle one and other, Elarkus bared his teeth then backed up when his back was to the Dark Portal again and raised his blade in a defensive stance before speaking, "I'm sorry Caylen…you didn't deserve this, may the gods have mercy on you for whatever crimes he made you commit…I love you."

Caylen roared in anger before charging at Elarkus, she swung Frostmourne towards him and he raised his sword to parry, sparks flew as the blades clashed but Caylen pushed her father back and swung again.

Elarkus quickly ducked under the swing before grabbing her ankle and knocking her off of her feet, Caylen landed in the ground with a thud but rolled out of the way before he could pin her down and jumped to her feet and swung while he was getting up.

Suddenly a hooded woman appeared out of nowhere between Caylen and Elarkus, three claw like blades shot out of each of her gauntlets and she crossed them to block Frostmourne's swing before kicking Caylen in the gut which caused the Elf to stumble back.

The Woman turned and helped Elarkus up, he nodded to her before readying his runeblade and the woman raised her clawed gauntlets, Caylen growled and asked, "Who is this bitch? Do you want to meet death as well?"

A laugh came from the hooded woman, she shook her head and stated coyly, "Even when you're possessed by a terrible evil, I can still sense your innocence…I know you're in there Caylen and I need you back, so fight your ass off kiddo."

Caylen growled and then the woman pulled the hood down off of her head to reveal herself as Adira Vallen, James cheered and shouted from where he, Sylvanas and the others all stood, "That's my girl! Even death cannot stop a Vallen!"

The Mercenary lowered her hands and walked towards the High Elf, Caylen's hands began to visibly shake and Adira spoke sweetly as she continued forward, "Caylen…there are so many people here right now that sacrificed and risked everything just to save you, please…come back to your mother, your friends, the people that care…gods damn it, come back to me!"

Caylen's eyes went from the dark red to their normal blue glow once more, a roar of anger could be heard far off but that was the last thing on Adira's mind as she retracted the blades into her gauntlets and her and Caylen rushed to each other.

The Mercenary embraced the High Elf tightly, Caylen began to sob with her hands clinging to Adira as the Mercenary cooed sweetly, "It's alright…shhh, relax my dear, I've got you now, Garrosh cannot hurt you anymore."

Elarkus suddenly put a hand on Adira's shoulder and said, "Get her back…I can hear them marching again, we're about to have a serious fight on our hands."

Adira nodded and pulled Caylen back towards the dark portal, Sylvanas and the others came and stood next to Elarkus, the fog slowly dissipated and there before them stood the armies of the Iron Horde.

Elarkus snarled as the allied armies got into position behind them, the leaders began to prepare their spells and raise their weapons, Catherra looked to Anduin as she withdrew her rifle and stated, "Ready to kick some Orc ass?"

Anduin laughed and replied, "Of course, there is no doubt now that you're actually Catherra… no one is that happy about going into battle and kicking ass."

Garrosh appeared on the cliff above the field and stated in a dark voice, "You may have freed my champion from my grasp but none of you will leave here with your lives, your souls shall be mine and I will conquer your world! Surrender now or you will face the might of the Iron Horde!"

Elarkus stepped up onto the rock ahead of him, his eyes locked with Garrosh's and his voice rang loudly as he said, "This will end just like the Siege of Ogrimmar did, with your blood spilled on the ground and the armies of the Alliance and Horde leave victorious. The crimes you have committed cannot and will not be forgiven, you have angered the dead themselves and we have come seeking justice."

"You will find no such thing here Elarkus; I will send you all to meet death! My blood flows through the very earth you stand on, this is my territory; I know it's every hole and corner and there is nowhere to hide here where I cannot find you! The Iron Horde will crush you beneath its might, my warriors…LOK'TAR OGAR!"

The Iron Horde charged forward when suddenly fire engulfed the front lines of the Iron Horde forces and everyone looked up to see Dragons filling the sky above, Elarkus grinned and turned to give his speech, "The dragons are here! Now is our time, we will ride across this land and we will purge it of Garrosh's evil. We beat him in Ogrimmar so we shall do it here too, now comes our time once more! Let them know our fury and our anger is unstoppable!"

A mighty roar came from the armies and Elarkus reared his head back and howled fiercely, they charged forward at the Iron Horde while the dragons swooped down from above at the Orcs.

Catherra mutters to herself as fired into the Orc army, "This is going to be one hell of a fight."

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed that and leave your reviews for me. Side note: Sylvanas' companion, Xaxos, is actually a Xenomorph from Aliens VS Predators or based off of one...yes I know but its bad ass and I thought it would be a cool pet to have._**


	18. The Iron War

**_So I'd just like to start by apologizing for my absence and the lack of updates on any of my stories, I ran into some Computer issues a while back that resulted in me losing -all- of my work so I was pretty upset and I thought I'd have to re-write this chapter. But luckily I was able to get all of my writing back so I should be back to the routine of updating every 2 weeks on either Friday or Saturday._**

**_I'm so sorry I made you guys wait this long for the update but I promise I made it worth while so you have nothing to worry about, this is a very sad chapter full of really depressing and somewhat graphic details. It made me a little teary eyed to write it but its done and please don't hate me!_**

**_Also Warlords of Draenor is officially released so I thought that I might try and stick with that storyline more just so I don't get people upset because I'm "not following Lore" so the ending of this chapter gives me that chance to go back and sort of, follow the lore of the new expansion._**

**_So without further a due, I present to all of you Chapter 18 of Revenge of the Warchief! Let me know what you think, share some of the lore from the new expansion because I have barely started to play and let me know if you see any errors or what you'd like to see in future chapters!_**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of its associated parts, credits for the OC Catherra and hers pets are for Firedragon99)**

* * *

Adira pulled Caylen into one of the tents set up at the base of the Dark Portal, the High Elf still clung desperately to her as the Mercenary sat down on one of the chairs inside and pulled Caylen down into her lap; wrapping her arms around her.

Caylen trembled and sobbed into Adira's neck while the Mercenary gently rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, "It's alright Caylen…he cannot hurt you anymore, you're safe here with me and I won't let him touch you again."

The Mercenary pulled off the Helm of Domination and sat it down on the table next to her before taking Caylen's head in her hands and pulling her back so she could look into her eyes, Caylen opened her eyes and Adira smiled warmly before speaking, "I know you've been through a lot Caylen, believe me I get it…but everyone needs you to be strong. We can't win this without you, I know it's a lot of pressure but I know you can do it."

"I-I…I can't…I'm not strong or brave like my mother and father…I'm not like them…I'm weak…I'm pathetic." Caylen sobbed out, her voice cracking and straining from sadness as fresh tears poured from her eyes.

Adira wiped them away with her thumbs and replied, "Hey you and I should both know that's not true, you helped me so much back when Garrosh had us both locked up in that gods forsaken cell…you listened to me talk about everything I had been through, you held me while I cried. You're far from weak; you're just a different kind of strong."

"Do…do you…you really think so? You aren't just sa-saying that to make me feel better are you?" Caylen asked weakly, looking up to meet Adira's gaze.

"Caylen dear…you should know by now that I don't often say things that I don't mean with 100% honesty. I truly and undoubtedly believe in you and your abilities…so why don't you believe in yourself?" Adira replied with the most honest tone that Caylen had ever heard her use.

The High Elf slowly got up off of the Mercenary's lap and spoke as she picked up the Helm of Domination, "You're right…I'm the leader of the Scourge, they'll need my help. Thank you for being so kind to me Adira, I-I...I."

The Mercenary smiled softly and got to her feet before speaking, "You…?"

Caylen turned away from her for a few moments before turning back, Adira looked at her with a confused look for a moment but that disappeared when Caylen put a hand on the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

But just as their lips were about to meet, a commander came into the tent and coughed awkwardly, the two looked over at him before he spoke, "Sorry to interrupt…but Lady Sylvanas is asking for you both."

They nodded then he ducked out of the tent, Caylen sighed then quickly put the Helm of Domination back on before leaving the tent, Adira stood there with a look of worry on her face for a moment but then quickly followed after the High Elf.

...

On the front lines, Sylvanas and Catherra were ducked behind a large rock with their weapons ready; the Hunter looked to the Banshee Queen who looked back at her and asked, "Ready?"

Catherra nodded as she readied her rifle, making sure the clip was in place and she pulled back the bolt, they both took a deep breath then came out from behind their cover and began to fire upon the enemy army.

The Orcs dropped like rocks under the barrage from the allied armies but their numbers seemed endless as even more Orcs took place of the fallen.

Adira and Caylen appeared next to them, Sylvanas turned to her daughter and said, "Caylen I need you to summon that undead army again…we will need all the help we can get."

Caylen nodded before backing up a few feet, her hand moved down to Frostmourne's hilt and took hold of it; the blade hummed and pulsed beneath her hand as she slowly slid it from the sheath.

Adira pulled up her hood up and flicked her wrists, the blades in the knuckles of her gauntlets shot out in a flash and she tore them across one Orc's throat before spinning around and piercing them into the chest of another.

She ripped them free and turned around to look at Caylen as the elf raised Frostmourne up into the air with its tip pointed towards the ground, her hands tightly clutching the rune blade.

Far above the battle on the cliffs; Garrosh and the Warlords stood watching the battle; Garrosh saw Caylen and the Runeblade and his eyes went wide before he ordered with a defiant roar, "STOP HER! SHE CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO PIERCE THAT BLADE INTO THE EARTH!"

Orc warriors violently pushed through the defending allied soldiers with Garrosh's command and headed towards Caylen, Adira growled before rushing towards them with her bladed gauntlets raised and her eyes blazing angrily.

"Hey Adira!" Catherra shouted from somewhere off to the right.

The Mercenary turned her head to see the Hunter rushing towards her with her pets in tow, Adira laughed before piercing her blades into the gut of the nearest Orc and turning him to face Catherra.

The Hunter used a rock to jump up into the air before withdrawing her rifle; she took aim at the Orc's head and pulled the trigger just before she landed onto the ground.

Adira ducked her head down just before the Orc's head exploded; the force of the bullet sending all kinds of brain and skull fragments across the ground behind Adira and she tossed his body aside before moving over to stand next to Catherra.

Caylen was still summoning her powers and held the Runeblade above the ground with her eyes tightly shut, Catherra pulled the clip from her rifle and inserted a new one before pulling back the bolt and asking, "Ready to kick some ass Captain Vallen?"

"I'm always ready to kick ass Catherra, you look a lot different by the way." Adira replied as she raised her hands; ready to strike at the Orcs who started to gather in front of them.

Catherra chuckled and let loose a whistle, Isis jumped into the group of Orcs and sunk her teeth into the throat of one; the others backed away terrified and the Nightsaber let out a hiss as she pulled her blood soaked head up to look at the attacking Orcs.

Dethtilac came in next, he jumped onto the head of one Orc that stood before Isis and pierced his fangs down into the Orc's skull while waving his arms in the air above him; the other Orcs laughed at the sight of their struggling comrade until Dethtilac quickly wrapped that one Orc in webs and knocked him to the ground before he began making aggressive chattering noises towards them.

Next came in Chromaggus, he slammed into two Orcs and impaled them on the spikes on each of his heads before shaking them off and sending them flying across the battle field, he pounced on a third Orc and one head grabbed a leg and the other grabbed an arm before they tore the Orc apart; the heads chewing on the pieces while blood dripped to the ground.

Finally Bitey and Kamora joined the pack, Bitey the Hydra rose to its full height and stood behind Catherra next to Caylen, he bared his teeth and he let out a vicious growl at the Orcs while Kamora sat next to Catherra and barked angrily.

Adira laughed before the fighting began, Catherra blew open the head of another Orc as Adira charged in; the Mercenary slid underneath several Orcs before jumping to her feet and piercing her right hand blades up underneath the helmet and through the neck of a heavily armored Orc at the back of the group.

He dropped his weapons and coughed and sputtered for a moment; his hands grabbing at the blades in a feeble attempt to pull them free before she tore her hand free and he collapsed to the ground bleeding out quickly, she spun back around and pierced her blades into another Orc's back.

The Orc Warrior spun around quickly as Adira pulled her blades free from his body; he swung his war axe at her with a roar but she quickly raised her hands and crossed the blades before he could strike.

The Orc roared in rage again and pushed as hard as he could against her raised blades, she growled and pushed back; feeling the blades straining due to the Orcs massive size but she kicked him square in the knee and all that could be heard was a deafening crack.

He screamed in agony and stumbled back before dropping to the dirt; Adira walked up to him and used the blades on her left hand to slowly pull his helmet up and off of his head.

The helmet rested on the end of the blades and she smirked then tossed it away, he began to whimper as she slowly ran the blades on her right hand along his face and she cooed in a sweet tone, "Shh…don't be afraid…"

He nodded but then her smile turned into the darkest smirk ever, the tips of the right hand blades came to rest against the Orc's throat, his eyes went wide with horror and all she said was, "It shall only hurt for a moment."

With that she pierced her blades into his neck, his eyes locked onto hers, his hands reached for her hood but she knocked them away and he sputtered out, "Co…cowa…rd."

She watched the blood and the life drain out of him, his eyes growing weaker and weaker until he became motionless; she withdrew her blades from his throat and watched him collapse before jumping back into battle.

She parried the blow from another Orc while another one started for her while her back was turned, Isis and Kamora both saw him and teamed up; both animals lunged for the heavily armored Orc Warrior, they both grabbed his right leg and pulled it out from underneath him.

He fell to the dirt and started to get back up but Kamora and Isis were upon him in a flash; Isis pierced her fangs into the Orc's side while Kamora sunk his teeth into the Orc's throat, he howled in pain and then ceased to move when both animals tore him open.

They turned to the Orc that Adira was fighting and lunged at him, Adira backed away and looked back at Caylen; the elf was trembling and still hadn't pierced the blade into the ground.

"Caylen! What's wrong? Why haven't you summoned your army yet?" Adira shouted back at her over the sounds of fighting.

"I c-can't…f-fo-focus…too much fighting all around, please just give me as much time as you can." Caylen stammered out in reply.

Catherra reloaded her rifle and stated, "Me and Adira can give you as long as you need, we will keep you safe. Your Mother is close by too and so are the others, don't worry."

Garrosh roared in anger and turned around to face Kilrogg Dead-eye and Kargath Bladefist before speaking in an angry tone, "You two get down there and kill those two ignorant whelps, show them the might of the Iron Horde!"

Kilrogg and Kargath nodded, withdrew their weapons then started down towards the battle, Garrosh turned back to look at the fight and watched the two Warlords slowly make their way through the fighting towards Adira and Catherra.

Sylvanas rushed up to Catherra and stated as the Hunter continued to fire at the attacking Orcs, "I hate to pull you away from Adira but Tyrande and Vol'jin need help, their forces are getting there asses kicked."

"Of course Sylvanas, hey Adira, do you think you can handle these bastards and keep them off of Caylen?" Catherra looked at the Mercenary as she spoke.

"Yeah I sure can, if I need help then I'll call Elarkus over, good luck Catherra." Adira replied as she readied her blades and continued to fight.

Catherra turned to leave with her pets but the Hunter stopped and pulled Adira's Jacket out of her enchanted bags then shouted, "Adira catch!"

The Mercenary turned and caught her jacket, she smiled before sheathing her blades and quickly pulling it on; she adjusted it then flicked her blades back out before getting back into the fight with the Orcs trying to stop Caylen.

Catherra and her pets rushed off with Sylvanas, Adira slashed her blades across the face of one Orc before she turned quickly and pierced her hands through the heart of another then ripped her blades free.

One Orc grabbed her arm but she kicked his knee and once his grip loosened; she spun around and slashed her blades across his chest which sent blood flying before kicking him to the ground.

Suddenly she turned back towards the cliff and saw the Orcs before her were moving aside and there a few feet away stood two large Orc Warriors, one had brown skin and one eye was missing while he wielded a large bone mace with sharp bone spikes protruding from one side.

The Orc walking with him had grey skin, a large blade replaced his right hand and in his left he held a massive hook that made Adira shudder.

Adira raised her bladed hands as the two Orcs came towards her with matching dark grins on their faces; she scowled as she cracked her neck and prepared herself for the fight with the two Orcs.

The Orc with the missing eye suddenly rushed forward with a mighty roar, Adira was taken completely by surprise and was knocked back onto the ground by the force of him slamming into her.

She quickly shook it off and jumped to her feet as he lifted his mace up, Adira shook her head in an attempt to clear her blurry vision and that's when he swung.

Luckily she ducked down under the swing then slashed one set of her blades across his side, he roared in pain and shouted as he knocked her back with a fist to the face, "You ignorant fool, do you know who you fight!?"

"Well I can tell you that you're just another asshole Orc like the rest of the god damn freaks here on this god damn planet and you're just as fucking ugly as the rest of your idiot brigade too." Adira retorted with a sly smirk as she raised her blades and spit blood out of her mouth.

He growled and shouted as he pounded a fist against his chest, "I am Kilrogg Dead-Eye, Leader of the Bleeding Hollow Clan!"

"Is that supposed to impress me or something? Like seriously, do you honestly think that you fucking mean something to me?" Adira snapped back with a chuckle.

Kilrogg roared and demanded, "Who are you then wench!?"

"Ah, ah, ah…not very nice, Mister Dead-Eye. -My- name is Adira Lance Vallen, Formerly Captain but…you ugly bastards blew up my god damn ship so the title rings a bit hollow."

Kilrogg chuckled and readied his mace then he and Adira began to circle one and other, the armies fought around them and Caylen stood completely motionless; still trying to focus.

He raised his mace above his head and roared as he swung it down towards the Mercenary, Adira quickly rolled out of the way then jumped to her feet and turned to find his back to her as he struggled to pull his mace out of the ground.

She moved in and prepared to slash her blades across his back but he got his mace free and turned to face her; bringing his mace around towards her and the attack caught her off guard and it slammed into her head and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Her hood came off as she struggled to her feet, Kilrogg approached her before kneeling down next to her, she looked up at him with blood pouring down the side of her face and he turned his head towards the cliff and shouted, "Garrosh, this one is feisty! Get Blackhand down here, she'll have more than enough challenge then!"

Adira growled before piercing her blades down through the hand that he had flat on the ground, he howled in pain and Adira scrambled forward then slammed her foot into his jaw as hard as she could and there was a faint crack sound as he fell to the dirt.

His mace slide across the dirt away from his grip, Kilrogg started getting up with a hand on his jaw but Adira lunged at him and buried her blades deep into his gut, he growled and slammed his fist into her face before grabbing her throat.

"You cannot kill me! I am Kilrogg Dead-Eye!"

Adira laughed before twisting her wrists with the blades still in his gut, she smirked and stated, "Think again…"

He roared in pain before squeezing her throat and tossing her off to right, she slammed into the dirt with a loud thud and a cry of pain.

She struggled to get up and lifted her head up off the dirt and saw his mace lying right next to her, Caylen stood only a few feet away still focused on the spell.

Adira turned her head back to Kilrogg to see him on his feet with his back to her with his fist raised in the air victoriously, she grinned madly before sliding her blades back into her gauntlets then grabbing the mace and getting to her feet slowly.

Elarkus looked over at Caylen to see Adira getting up with the mace in hand and smiled before continuing to fight with his group of Orcs.

Adira stumbled forward with the massive mace in hand, blood rushed from her nose but still she pressed on, the Orc Warriors watched her and one went to say something but it was too late.

The Mercenary slammed the mace into Kilrogg's spine as hard as she could, the Warlord collapsed to the ground then Adira tossed the mace aside before crossing her arms in front of her chest then reaching into her jacket and withdrawing two pistols.

Kilrogg growled as he slowly started getting up but Adira pushed her foot into the side of his rib cage and rolled him over before pressing her foot down against his chest.

He growled again and she aimed the guns for his head before asking with a cold tone to her, "Do you have any last words Kilrogg?"

"The Warlords will…crush you…" Kilrogg snarled at her, an evil grin plastered across his face which made Adira shudder.

Adira smirked and stated, "Well then I wish them luck because they certainly are going to need it."

She pulled the triggers and began to shot into Kilrogg's chest, Kargath Bladefist's eyes went wide as he watched the human fire the guns into Kilrogg and he began to back away when suddenly he felt the ground shake.

Adira stopped firing and quickly reloaded her guns before reaching into her jacket; she fumbled around for a minute before pulling out a cigar then sat it between her lips and started snapping her fingers in an effort to get a flame.

"Oh come on you bastard…" She said before she finally got a flame and deeply inhaling with the cigar sitting between her lips.

She looked up at the Orcs before her; she pulled the cigar away from her lips and blew the smoke out of her mouth then spoke coyly, "Come on boys, whose next?"

Kargath turned his head when he heard a growl to see Warlord Rend Blackhand coming up through the Iron Horde forces, a snarl was on his face as he twirled his mace from hand to hand and he spoke deeply while fighting continued around, "You dare test my might Mercenary? You will be crushed beneath my iron feet puny human."

Adira's eyes widened beneath her hood but they quickly narrowed as she raised the guns, Blackhand stopped a few feet away from her and the two stared each other down.

Blackhand suddenly let out a roar and charged at Adira, the Mercenary fired her guns at Blackhand but the heavy armor that he wore was impenetrable; one bullet managed to strike his bare arm but did nothing but anger him more.

Adira's eyes widened as Blackhand raised his massive fiery mace above his head with a deafening roar, she rolled out of the way but the force of it slamming into the ground made her head spin.

Rend laughed evilly and spoke in the most terrifying tone that Adira had ever heard, "Your bodies will fuel the flames! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Adira felt the heat of the red hot mace before she felt its spikes slam into her side; her entire body cringed at the sensation of the red hot heat that burned her with the same twisting agony as the strike itself.

She slammed into a large rock far off to Caylen's left, Rend cackled madly as she collapsed against it; shaking and hurt before he started towards Caylen; Adira lifted her head slowly and watched him.

The Mercenary felt the pain dissipate and be replaced by a pure, gnawing rage, it bubbled up inside her body before snapping and with a snarl; she rushed across the blood soaked earth to Blackhand.

The Orc Warlord went to strike Caylen but Adira whistled, he turned to face her with a grin on his face and she shouted, "Hey Fireface get over here and finish me off!"

Rend snarled viciously; Adira chuckled in response and twirled her swords, the pair circled each other; each with a dark burning hatred in their eyes that bore into the other, Kargath slowly slunk up near the battle and watched carefully.

Adira rushed in first, Rend swung his fiery mace in response to her bold action but the Mercenary quickly ducked under his swing and slashed her swords across his chest.

Suddenly Rend brought his unarmored fist into Adira's face and the force sent the Mercenary sprawling back into the dirt with a thud; blood rushing from her nose as she struggled to stand.

Rend laughed and spoke as he stalked towards her, "You cannot hope to defeat us, you will be crushed beneath the might of the Iron Horde!"

Adira spat blood from her mouth before sheathing her swords, she brought a hand up to her mouth to wipe away any of blood remaining and then she replied, "So be it…let me be crushed but I promise you now…I'm not going down without a fight…my friends will kill you all."

Rend grinned madly at her defiant response; lifting his mace and resting it on his shoulder, he walked past her and back into the mass of Iron Horde orcs before stopping.

"Come back here coward! I'm not done with you yet." Adira sneered in response to his actions which caused him to turn back around and laugh.

The Mercenary watched Rend make a motion with his hand and from the group of Iron Horde Orcs stepped Kargath Bladefist and Ner'zhul, Rend laughed evilly and stated, "We will end you…you can't beat all three of us."

Adira looked back at Caylen whose eyes were locked onto her, the Mercenary nodded before pulling the hood back off of her head and standing her ground in defiance.

"I don't need to beat any of you…I know what fate awaits me if I stand against you but I don't care, I know I'm going to die but if get to choose then I'm going down fighting." Adira replied.

The three Warlords grinned and started towards her, the Mercenary reached into her jacket for another cigar; she rested it between her lips and quickly lit it before Rend ordered, "Orcs! Bring. Her. DOWN!"

Adira watched as Orc's charged at her from both sides, she grabbed her swords and parried a strike from the first one to attack before flipping him over her back; another charged at her from her left as she did this but she turned and quickly buried her blade into his neck.

Caylen watched as Adira blocked and parried every hit that came at her with an almost blinding speed; the Mercenary was ducking and weaving between the flurry of blades that sought to end her life but not one achieved its goal.

In a sudden rush of rage and confidence, Caylen found the power she needed and plunged Frostmourne into the ground; a surge of blue energy shot into the earth beneath her feet and it spread through the ground around her.

Rend Blackhand roared in rage at the sight of both Caylen achieving her goal and Adira's defiance, he motioned for Kargath and Ner'zhul to join him before speaking, "End her miserable life! Gunman, bring her to her knees!"

Blackrock rifleman appeared at their Chief's command, Adira cut down another Orc before her blades were knocked from her hands by gun fire; they clattered to the ground and Adira found herself surrounded on all sides; she closed her eyes, knowing the end of her life was drawing ever closer.

Caylen lifted her head to see Adira standing there with no weapons; the Elf stood up and called out, "Adira! I've got my army, we can win this together!"

Adira turned her head to look at Caylen and it was at that same moment that the gun fire erupted from the rifles of the Blackrock Rifleman; Caylen watched in horror as Adira screamed in pain and stumbled back.

The surrounding Orcs began to close in on the weakened Mercenary, Adira looked down at herself and watched as blood flowed from the wounds in her body, feeling her life drip away slowly with each drop that hit the ground; she felt rain hit her cheeks as she lifted her head towards the sky and a thought crossed her mind, _"If I go down…I will do so fighting to protect her…"_

She brought the cigar that was tightly clutched in her hand up to her lips; inhaling deeply before pulling the cigar away and blowing the smoke out slowly before sitting the cigar between her lips.

Adira looked back at the Orcs closing in on all sides, she scanned each of their faces and another thought passed into her head, "_My time is up…but it's what I choose to do with my end that matters most."_

Kargath and Ner'zhul pushed through the Orcs and started towards her, Adira puffed out more smoke from her cigar before reaching into her jacket for two of her pistols.

She lifted her unsteady, failing arms with what strength she had left in her and began to fire into the oncoming Orcs before they could react, Caylen felt the dead reawakening beneath her feet and begged for them to hurry as she watched Adira hopelessly fight the Iron Horde Orcs off.

Another round of shots came from the rifleman, Adira let loose another cry, her cigar dropped from her mouth to the ground while rain poured and her cry echoed through the air; it was filled with a twisting dark agony that made Caylen sick to her stomach

Adira felt her muscles quivering as her body pushed them to continue, she was fighting with everything she had left as her blood poured onto the wet ground, rain poured down and thunder rumbled as she continued to fire.

Kargath growled in rage before rushing in, Adira tried to shoot him but he was upon her in a second and he caught her shoulder with her hook and pulled her weak body onto his blade hand which pierced through her gut.

Caylen screamed; she felt her heart wretch and twist in despair as she watched Kargath kill Adira, the Mercenary coughed up blood onto his shoulder and gasped in pain.

There was a throbbing pain in her gut and shoulder that pulsed and seemed to spread throughout her body, she felt his blade in her gut and how it chilled her flesh. Adira sobbed before she lifted her arm weakly; bringing her gun up to his chest before she pulled the trigger.

Kargath howled in pain and stumbled back; his blade freed itself from her gut while his hook stayed lodged in her shoulder, Adira cried out in pain as his blade was pulled from her body and stumbled back before she raised her other arm too and fired at Ner'zhul.

Both Warlords were wounded; howling in pain but not dead as they disappeared behind cover, Rend stepped forward with a snarl and spoke, "Rifleman, hold your fire…the bitch is going down…"

Adira turned to face Caylen as Sylvanas and Catherra ran up, Caylen stepped forward as the Undead began to rise from the ground, tears rolled down her face and she said, "No…A-Adira…not you…"

Catherra gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of the dying Mercenary, hundreds of bullet wounds covered her body and blood flowed from her; Adira coughed raggedly, her skin growing paler by the second and she spoke weakly to them, "D-don't…d-die…k-kill…*coughs* the-them…a-all…"

With that Adira turned, lifted one of her guns with whatever strength she could find in her dying body and fired at Rend Blackhand with a smug grin plastered across her face.

Rend; not expecting the Mercenary's attack, was struck several times, he roared in pain; shouting as he grabbed at the wounds and stepped aside, "BRING HER DOWN!"

The Rifleman, fearing death from their leader if they did not kill the already suffering Mercenary, reloaded their guns and raised them towards Adira, Adira fired upon them with an aura of burning rage and defiance and then with one final pull of the trigger from the Rifleman who did not fall; Captain Adira Vallen collapsed to the muddy ground and did not rise again.

Caylen looked upon her beloved Mercenary with a look that shattered Sylvanas' unbeating heart, Catherra felt a rage building inside of her at the sight of her friend lying dead on the ground and it swelled to the point where it snapped.

The Hunter readied her rifle and whistled to call her pets to her side; they were at her side in mere moments but Sylvanas put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Calm yourself Catherra…we will get our revenge soon enough."

Catherra sighed and lowered her rifle then Sylvanas looked back at Caylen, the young elf was frozen in place with her gaze locked onto Adira's corpse with tears pouring down her face.

Rend Blackhand approached Adira's corpse and spoke as he lowered his mace to nudge her corpse slightly, "You pathetic human…you could've ran…you could've been free of this…but instead you chose to fight and so you have chosen your fate…"

Adira made a weak sound and her fingers moved slightly, Blackhand grinned before stepping on her hand and speaking in a dark voice, "Why do you cling…to life?"

He pushed down on her hand; crushing her fingers, causing her to make a barely audible cry of pain, he snarled and continued, "You choose to cling to life…when nothing but darkness is imminent…pathetic…"

Rend stepped back and looked up at Caylen, Catherra and Sylvanas before laughing darkly and speaking, "You all will be crushed beneath the might of the Iron Horde…come and meet your deaths."

With that Blackhand turned and walked away with Kargath and Ner'zhul, Caylen rushed towards Adira and ordered to her undead, "Go forth and kill them all, show this Iron Horde no mercy."

She knelt down next to Adira's broken and bloodied corpse as the allied forces charged forward at the Iron Horde again, Adira lifted her gaze to meet Caylen's blue eyes before she smiled weakly.

Adira felt herself being pulled into the Elf's lap as Catherra and Sylvanas fought off the nearby Orcs, Caylen put a hand on the cold, pale cheek of the Mercenary and spoke, "Oh Adira…I never wanted this from you…I'm not worth this…by the gods look at you."

Caylen so desperately wanted to take away the Mercenary's pain but she was bleeding out too fast, the Mercenary chuckled weakly and went to reply but started coughing; Caylen put a finger to her lips and spoke through her tears, "Shh…don't speak my love…save your energy. I need a healer, please!"

Adira smirked and asked weakly, "D-did…y-ou just…call…m-me…yo-your love…?"

Caylen smiled and nodded slowly, Adira felt her weak heart warm up at the thought of being loved before the reality of her imminent death drawing closer and closer with each second that passed.

Catherra and Sylvanas came back as the allies pushed forward, Catherra crouched down and spoke weakly; obviously holding off tears, "Adira…don't you dare give up on us…the great Captain Adira Vallen can't go down like this."

Isis meowed in response and came over to nuzzle into Adira's head, the Mercenary chuckled weakly and looked up at the sky again before speaking, "T-this…I-is…h-how…I…d-die…"

Caylen shook her head and replied hurriedly, "No you won't! I won't let you Adira…would someone get me a damn healer!?"

Catherra snarled when no one responded and stated, "I'll get us a healer. Adira…you have to hang on just a bit longer."

With that Catherra, rushed off towards the healers near the portal, Adira wheezed for a moment and smiled as she felt her body slowly dying and going limp.

Caylen felt Adira weakening in her arms and gently rocked the Mercenary, Adira looked up at her with a sad smile and Caylen pleaded, "Don't leave me…I need you Adira…I can't…"

Tears fell from the elf's eyes and mixed with the rain that fell from above, Adira opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a dry moan; Caylen put a hand on Adira's face and spoke while soothingly stroked the Mercenary's hair, "Shh…it's okay…just rest now Adira…my brave, beautiful Mercenary…I won't ever forget what you've done for me. I love you…"

Adira felt her vision fading but she so desperately wanted to stay for just another moment, so she could speak and pour out her feelings but she heard the sounds of battle fading from her ears and with a few more failed attempts; she finally spoke, "I…I-I…L-love…you…"

With those final words Adira felt her strength disappear, her body went limp and her vision faded away until there was nothing but darkness; on the muddy grounds of the Orc homeworld, was where the life of Captain Adira Vallen ended.

Caylen laid Adira down onto the ground, Catherra rushed up at that moment with a paladin but stopped when she saw Adira lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Is…she dead?" Catherra asked; her voice weak and full of sadness but she was fighting off the tears that formed behind her eyes.

Sylvanas nodded in response and put a hand on her daughters shoulder, Caylen shrugged her off before rearing her head back and letting loose a cry that pierced the sky.

Those who heard it stopped in their tracks, both armies stopped; every soldier on the field turning towards the source, Caylen knelt next to the body of Adira and sobbed.

Catherra bit down on her fist with her sniper rifle in the other hand, Isis nuzzled against the hand that clutched the gun and meowed, having sensed her master's distress but Catherra pushed the Nightsaber's head away.

The Hunter looked at Caylen before putting a hand on her shoulder, Caylen did not react to the touch but Catherra gently squeezed her shoulder and spoke, "We'll make them pay, we'll make them all pay."

Grommash approached the cliff where Rend, Kargath and Ner'zhul stood, Garrosh followed his father who looked down and saw the allied forces fighting and actually pushing back the mass of Iron Horde Orcs.

He bared his teeth and snarled before cuffing Kargath upside the head, the Warlord rubbed the back of his head as Grom approached the cliff and spoke angrily, "You had one job…yet you failed…"

Kargath started, "Warchief…the Mercenary was far stronger than I had imagined, but she is dead now…you need only push back their forces and we can go forth and cla-."

Grom snarled again; silencing Kargath before he spoke, "You allowed that whelp to summon her army…and what of Kilrogg?"

Rend stepped forward and replied, "That woman killed him…but I avenged his death Warchief…she is nothing but torn flesh, broken bones and blood that lies on the fields of battle below."

Grom looked down at the Iron Horde armies; a grin spread across his face before he let loose a roar and lifted Gorehowl towards the sky as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky behind him.

Down on the field, Caylen and Catherra stood side by side fighting while Sylvanas was elsewhere directing her troops; they looked up at the cliff when Grom roared and saw Gorehowl raised to the sky.

The Warchief of the Iron Horde then spoke with a loud, booming voice, "RISE UP, IRON HORDE! CRUSH THESE INVADERS!"

Catherra nudged Caylen and raised her gun; Caylen looked back down at the Iron Horde forces to see siege machines appearing behind their troops, Catherra froze and spoke, "By the gods…Caylen…we need to fall back."

Caylen looked at Adira's corpse before stopping, Catherra tugged on her arm and shouted, "EVERYONE FALL BACK! Back through the portal NOW!"

The Allied armies began to fall back, Sylvanas joined up with Caylen and stated, "You go through that portal, your father will meet you on the other side."

"But Mother…I can't leave Adira!" Caylen replied, cradling the body of Captain Adira Vallen in her arms.

Sylvanas tugged on her daughter's arm as the siege machines began to fire upon the armies leaving through the portal and spoke, "Caylen, my dear daughter…I know how you felt about her but now is not the time! Adira wouldn't want her sacrifice to be in vain."

Catherra rushed back and lifted the body up in her arms before nudging Caylen with her foot and speaking, "Let's go! We don't have time!"

The trio ran towards the portal as the Iron Horde Siege machines fired upon them, Elarkus was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase that lead up the portal and shouted over the explosions, "Hurry through! An airship is on the other side and is prepared to take the wounded to Stormwind!"

Catherra and her pets followed after the others, everyone had disappeared through and the Hunter stopped for a moment to look back at the Iron Horde one final time before disappearing through.

Grom roared in rage and snapped, "Those pathetic fools escaped! I want our troops regrouped and organized before we strike again!"

Blackhand nodded before asking, "How long Warchief?"

Grom snarled, "Three days…I want them all dead. Ner'zhul, bring back Kilrogg if you can. We will need his leadership. Go NOW!"

The Warlords rushed off at Grommash's command, the lone Orc stood at the cliff and watched the Iron Horde clean up the bodies before he looked to the portal and spoke, "The Iron Horde comes…none shall stand in our way."

* * *

_**O.O I killed Captain Adira Vallen...well, I made sure to make her death really seem heroic and fitting for her, shes a Mercenary and I really just wanted you guys to know that despite who she appears to be on the outside; shes really a loving and kind person that, evidently, is willing to give her life to save others. As for the lore and storyline, this all takes place before the initial Iron Horde invasion. I may or may not go into more details about what happens when our heroes go into Draenor later on.**_

_**Please leave reviews! ~RECsi88**_


End file.
